Der Fluch des Rings
by St.Ar. of Suzume
Summary: Zwei Schwestern, ein junger Magier, ein bekloppter Captain und ein verfluchter Ring. Eine turbulente Mischung! Der Ring muss zerstört werden und außerdem will Jack seine Pearl wiederhaben. Stella hasst Piraten und Anna muss den Commodore heiraten!
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** Eine etwas verrückte Fanfiction, die ich vor ca. 4 Jahren schrieb! Hoffe, sie gefällt euch ;) Fluch der Karibik gehört nicht mir! Herr der Ringe auch nicht! _

--

**1. ****Eintrag ins Logbuch: ****He's a pirate**

Eine sachte Brise wehte über die weite See, ließ die Gischt hoch spritzen, als ein kleines, windschnittiges Boot durch die Wellen fuhr. Auf seinem Mast, direkt über dem großen weißen Segel auf einen der beiden höchsten Rahen, stand ein Mann und blickte mit ernstem Gesicht in die Ferne. Die Enden des Tuches, das er sich um den Kopf geschlungen hatte, und dessen, welches um seine Hüften hing, flatterten im Wind. Sein dunkles, schweres Haar lag über seinen Schultern und unterstrich den schwarzen Kohlestift, den er um die Augen gestrichen hatte, die ebenfalls so dunkel wie Kohle waren. Auf seinem Kopf thronte ein Hut, auf den er sehr stolz war. Dieser Mann war niemand geringeres als Captain Jack Sparrow, ein Pirat, der etwas verrückt schien, von dem man aber gehört haben mochte. Nun machte es allerdings den Anschein, als habe man ihn seines Amtes als Kapitän enthoben und ausgesetzt, da dieses feine, aber doch recht kleine Schiff auf keinen Fall seine _Black Pearl _war und außerdem niemand sonst an Bord war. Er verzog den Mund zu einem grimmigen Grinsen, als er daran zurückdachte, wie sein erster Maat vor beinahe zwei Jahren eine Meuterei angezettelt hatte und sie ihn, Captain Jack Sparrow, daraufhin auf einer einsamen Insel mitten im Meer ausgesetzt hatten. Zurückgelassen hatten sie ihn, mit einer Pistole mit nur einem einzigen Schuss – um sich selbst zu töten, wenn er nicht am Wahnsinn sterben wollte, den die Karibische Sonne auslöste, wenn man zu lange unter ihr saß. Doch Jack Sparrow – Entschuldigung, **Captain** Jack Sparrow, hatte sich geschworen, diesen einen Schuss für seinen ehemaligen 1. Maat aufzuheben. Und er hatte ihn immer noch, nach zwei langen Jahren.

Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, blickte zweifelnd hinab und ließ sich dann geschmeidig an einem Seil herunter in das Boot. Das war bereits recht stark mit Wasser voll gelaufen, da es, wie man beim näheren Hinsehen unschwer erkennen konnte, ein kleines Leck Steuerbord hatte. Der Pirat ergriff einen Eimer und schöpfte routiniert das Wasser hinaus. So hatte er sich bereits über die letzte halbe Stunde gerettet, doch der Hafen war nicht mehr weit. Er blickte auf und entdeckte drei Menschen, die an einem Felsen am Galgen baumelten. Eine Möwe saß auf dem Kopf des einen und putzte sich geschäftig das Gefieder. Jack zog seinen Hut und grüßte, indem er lässig salutierte. Es waren Piraten, die da hingen – ein Warnzeichen für alle seines Schlags. Er musste in dieser Stadt vorsichtig sein.

**Piraten – seid gewarnt!**

stand auf einem Schild, das neben den Gehängten baumelte und leicht im Wind schwankte. Jack Sparrow ergriff das Seil und hangelte sich zurück auf seinen Ausguck. Sein Blick glitt über die grünen Hügel und den weitläufigen Strand, sowie den schönen Hafen von Port Royal.

Elijah Wood ging raschen Schrittes durch die Gassen von Port Royal, in der Rocktasche spielte er mit etwas. Es war ein kleiner, güldener Ring, den er von seinem Onkel geerbt hatte, der in dieser Nacht verschwunden war und nichts außer einem Brief (in dem er angab – mal wieder – verreist zu sein und dass der Ring nun Elijah gehöre) hinterlassen hatte. Nun war Elijah auf dem Weg, um ihn dem Zauberer Gandalf zu zeigen, der am anderen Ende der Stadt einen kleinen Buchladen hatte, der sich, obwohl Gandalf, wenn denn mal ein Kunde kam, niemanden ein Buch verkaufte, erstaunlich gut hielt. Elijah stöhnte bei dem Gedanken, die halbe Stadt zu durchwandern (vor allem, da heute Markttag war).

Seit kurzem machte er die Ausbildung zum Zauberer. Allerdings hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, zuerst von seinem Meister Gandalf als Bote missbraucht zu werden. Dieser schickte ihn nämlich, kaum ließ Elijah sich bei seinem Meister blicken, bald hierhin, bald dorthin. Elijah hatte sich unter der Ausbildung zum Zauberer Dinge vorgestellt, wie Wasser in Wein zu wandeln, Mücken in Elefanten und dergleichen, aber nicht, sich seine Füße für den Zauberer abzurennen. Nun rannte er aber gewaltig und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Massen. Es war nicht immer leicht, da er nicht gerade der Größte war, aber wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg und den bahnte Elijah sich unermüdlich.

Eigentlich wusste er nicht, warum sein Onkel ihm diesen Ring hinterlassen hatte – sonst ließ er nie etwas zurück, wenn er auf Reisen ging, was er ziemlich oft tat – und vor allem wunderte ihn der Umstand, dass sein Onkel ihm diesen seltsamen Brief geschrieben hatte.

_Lieber Elijah,_

_Mich hat mal wieder die Abenteuerlust gepackt und ich daraufhin mein Bündel, um dich des Nachts zu verlassen. (Ich hätte mich von dir verabschiedet, aber du weißt ja, dass ich nichts mehr hasse als rührselige Abschiedsszenen und außerdem bist du sowieso immer so unleidlich, wenn man dich des Nachts weckt.)_

_Nun, auf jeden Fall werde ich wieder ein wenig Reisen und die Welt sehen. Ich lasse dir diesen Brief und einen Ring zurück, auf den du bitte sehr aufpasst. (Auf den Ring, nicht auf den Brief, obwohl du, wenn ich es recht bedenke, auf beides gut aufpassen solltest!) Auf jeden Fall ist dieser Ring ein sehr wertvoller Schatz von mir und ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht, warum ich ihn in deine Griffel gebe, aber Schwamm drüber._

_Sag Gandalf 'nen netten Gruß von mir und dass ich ihn vermisse wie 'ne Darmgrippe. Du kannst ihm gerne den Ring zeigen, aber pass auf, dass er ihn nicht mopst, er ist nicht grad der Ehrlichste._

_Falls du Probleme hast mit dem Abspülen oder den Versicherungsvertretern, kann ich dir weder helfen, noch habe ich besondere Tipps für dich._

_Alles Gute, damit der Schein gewahrt ist,_

_Dein Onkel Bingo_

Elijahs Onkel war nicht gerade der höflichste und netteste Mann der Stadt. – Na gut, eigentlich war er der unhöflichste und unnetteste Mann der Stadt und keiner konnte ihn so recht leiden. Aber leider war Elijah ein Waise und da Onkel Bingo ihn an keine anderen Verwandten hatte abschieben können und er zudem noch das Kindergeld kassiert hatte, hatte er Elijah wohl oder übel behalten und nicht gerade gut behandelt. Elijah war jedoch zu einem freundlichen, liebenswerten jungen Mann herangewachsen, der sich unter der jugendlichen Bevölkerung viele Freunde gemacht hatte. Um genau zu sein zwei: Annabelle Grey und Stella Archer, zwei Mädchen aus gutem Hause.

Und damit sind wir bei mir angekommen. Ich bin Stella und lebe bei meiner Freundin Annabelle, seitdem ich drei bin. Damals kamen meine Eltern nämlich bei einem Überfall von Piraten um. Nur ich überlebte und eine kleine Narbe an meiner rechten Schulter erinnert noch daran. Annabelle und ich sind zu Schwestern und besten Freundinnen geworden. Ihr Vater (ihre Mutter starb bei ihrer Geburt) ist sehr wohlhabend und lebt in einem prunkvollen Herrenhaus, das auf einer Klippe über dem Meer steht und von einem weitläufigen Garten umgeben ist. Er ist der Gouverneur und hat einen entsprechenden Einfluss auf unsere Stadt Port Royal. Annabelle und ich gelten als Aushängeschild und Vorbild für alle Mädchen, da wir auf öffentlichen Veranstaltungen stets perfekt gekleidet auftauchen und uns (anscheinend) zu benehmen wissen. Doch all diese Menschen haben uns noch nie privat erlebt...

Wir beide schreiben leidenschaftlich gerne Geschichten, denken uns gemeinsam welche aus und spielen sie nach, kämpfen mit Drachen und Zauberern und am Ende siegt immer das Gute. Auch unseren gemeinsamen besten Freund Elijah bedenken wir stets in unseren Geschichten und nur er kennt uns so, wie wir wirklich sind. Wenn wir zusammen sind, ist immer etwas los und wir sitzen nie still. Ich glaube, dass Elijah und Annabelle mehr füreinander empfinden, jedoch habe ich es noch nicht geschafft, sie zu verkuppeln. Ihr Vater fände das natürlich nicht so toll, da er uns am Liebsten alle beide bei irgendwelchen alten Männern hätte, die aber ganz weit oben in der Gesellschaft stehen und nicht _nur_ Zauberlehrlinge sind, wie unser Freund Elijah es ist. So hat Vater uns bereits ein paar Männer vorgestellt, meist weit über die fünfzig, aber sehr wohlhabend und einflussreich. – Ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass es alles glatzköpfige, fette, notgeile Säcke sind, oder?!

"Ich möchte diesen Kommodore nicht heiraten", murmelte Annabelle und kickte einen Stein ins Meer. Wir wanderten, wie wir es oft taten, am Strand entlang, um zu unserem Lieblingsbaum zu gelangen, wo wir uns oft mit Elijah trafen und die bereits erwähnten Geschichten erdachten und meist nachspielten. Er (der Baum, nicht Elijah!) stand ziemlich dicht am Meer und war alt und knorrig, aber wunderschön. Seine Wurzeln zeigten verschlungene Muster und unter seinem dichten Blätterdach ließ sich die Hitze besser ertragen, während Licht und Schatten der im Wind wehenden Blätter uns Bilder aus einer anderen Welt schenkten.

"Du musst ihn ja nicht zum Mann nehmen, aber ich weiß, was du meinst. Mein _Zukünftiger_ ist nicht viel besser...", seufzte ich leise und hakte mich bei ihr unter. Sie erwiderte mein Seufzen und beschattete ihre Augen mit der Hand, um besser in die Ferne blicken zu können.

"Elijah ist noch nicht da...", murmelte sie und etwas Enttäuschung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Ich versuchte, nicht wissend zu grinsen, sondern ein ganz ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

"Vielleicht schickt Gandalf ihn ja wieder durch ganz Port Royal um Rattenstaub oder so zu kaufen!", kicherte ich. Wir beiden fingen an zu lachen. So oder so ähnlich sah ein typischer Tag bei uns aus. Aber schon sehr bald sollte sich alles ändern, da solch ein kleines Ding wie Elijahs Ring zu viel Macht für diese Welt besaß...

Als der Fuß von Captain Jack Sparrow auf den Steg aufsetzte, war der Mast auf dem er stand auf der selben Höhe und das Meer befand sich nur noch einen Fuß unter den seinen. Er ging im typischen schwankenden Gang der Seeleute über den Steg und auf die Stadt zu. Es war eine sehr schöne Stadt mit kleinen, sauberen Fachwerkhäusern und hubbeligen Straßen dazwischen. Jack war schon ein, zwei Mal hiergewesen und wusste ziemlich genau, wo der Hafen mit den großen, wertvollen Schiffen lag und dass er auf dem Weg dorthin aufpassen musste, auf wen er traf. Er ging im tänzelnden Gang, den er sich über die Jahre angewöhnt und von den französischen Gentleman (die seiner Meinung nach aber alle Eunuchen waren) abgeguckt hatte, die Straße entlang und hielt nach Rotröcken Ausschau, als plötzlich ein junger Mann volle Kanne in ihn hinein rannte. Jack wollte sich refelexmäßig an ihm festhalten, doch die beiden kippten zusammen um und landeten nicht gerade weich auf den Pflastersteinen.

"Uh..." Jack rieb sich den Hinterkopf und warf einen Blick auf den kleinen Tölpel, denn das war er ja: klein und tölpelhaft. Er war gut zehn Zentimeter kleiner als Jack und hatte kurzes braunes Haar, das einen interessanten Kontrast zu seinen lapislazuliblauen Augen bildete, die in einem für einen Mann außergewöhnlich hübschen Gesicht saßen. Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und die eines aus der Unterschicht stammenden, tat seiner Ausstrahlung aber keinen Abbruch. Das blass Grau seines Pullovers und das Hellbraun seiner ausgefransten Hose betonten erst recht noch die außergewöhnlich gefärbten Augen.

Der junge Mann schien sich wie eine Katze nichts getan zu haben, denn er sprang auf, reichte Jack die Hand und entschuldigte sich dabei tausendmal. Jack ergriff die helfende Hand und wurde mit einer erstaunlichen Kraft zurück auf seine beiden Beine gezogen. Er klopfte sich gerade den Gehrock ab, als ihm etwas Glitzerndes in einer Meereswasserpfütze zu seinen Füßen auffiel. Er bückte sich und hob es auf. Es war ein kleiner, güldener Ring, in den etwas eingraviert zu sein schien.

Er konnte es nicht lesen, doch die Buchstaben kamen ihm bekannt vor. War es etwa...?!

"Woher habt Ihr den?", wandte er sich mit einem ernsten Blick an den jungen Mann.

"Von meinem Onkel, wieso?" Der junge Mann, der Elijah war, wie ihr euch sicher bereits gedacht habt, nahm eilig den Ring aus der Hand des Mannes, der ihm arg nach Pirat aussah. – Auf jeden Fall trug er die richtige Kleidung: eine taubengraue Kniehose, darunter weiche Lederstiefel mit unter den Knien umgeschlagenem Schaft, ein Leinenhemd, ein dunkelgraues Wams und einen dunkelgrauen Gehrock, um seine Hüften hing ein rot-beige gestreiftes Tuch, dessen Enden beinahe auf den Boden reichten. In das Tuch hatte er eine Pistole eingeklemmt und um die Schulter hing ihm ein Gürtel an dem sein Degen baumelte. In dem langen dunklen Haar waren kleine Perlen eingeflochten und er trug zudem einen Lederhut. Also wenn das kein Pirat war!

"Gibt es Probleme?" Plötzlich erschien der Kommodore, mit dem Annabelle verlobt werden sollte, wie Elijah wusste. Irgendwie konnte er diesen Mann ganz und gar nicht leiden!

"Nein... Ich bin nur in ihn gerannt. Es ist alles in Ordnung!", versicherte Elijah abwinkend.

"Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich muss dann mal!" Jack grinste eilig, bevor er sich rasch auf den Weg machte.

"Einen Moment!", rief der Kommodore ihm nach. Jack wandte sich langsam um und blickte fragend, versuchte, nicht zu beunruhigt zu wirken.

"Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor... Hatten wir schon einmal das Vergnügen...?", fragte der Kommodore höchst freundlich.

"Nein. Nicht das ich wüsste!", erwiderte Jack rasch und wandte sich eiligst wieder um. Doch der Kommodore legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drehte ihn wieder zu sich.

"Da bin ich aber ganz anderer Meinung...", sagte er langsam. Jack erwiderte starr den Blick. Dann schubste er den Mann mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von sich und direkt ins Meer. Kaum hatte es Platsch gemacht, gab er Fersengeld.

Elijah stand mit offenen Mund da – er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass sich jemand so zur Wehr gesetzt hatte.

"Was steht Ihr da! Zieht mich raus! Und dann hinterher! Das ist ein Pirat!", brüllte der Kommodore aus dem Wasser. Elijah reagierte sofort und zog den ihm Verhassten aus dem Wasser. – Warum tat er das eigentlich?!

"Hinterher!", brüllte der Kommodore und rückte seine Perücke zurecht. Dann zog er sein Bajonett und wollte einen Warnschuss abgeben, doch es machte nur leise Puff. Elijah unterdrückte ein Kichern und sprintete dann los, Seite an Seite mit dem Kommodore, dessen nasse Kleider ihn sehr beim Rennen störten und bei jedem Schritt leise quatsch, quatsch machten.

"Alarm! Ein Pirat! Da läuft er!", rief der Kommodore und im Nu kamen weitere Rotröcke an, um die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Der Kommodore ließ sich immer weiter zurückfallen und blieb schließlich stehen, wrang seine Perücke aus und schmetterte sie schließlich vor sich auf den Boden.

"Verdammter Pirat!"

Jack hatte sich währenddessen schon ziemlich in den kleinen Gassen verirrt und drängte sich in kleine Nischen und Ecken der Häuser, wenn ein Trupp Rotröcke ankam und so nah an ihm vorbeimarschierte, dass er sie hätte berühren können. Schließlich hatte er genug von Rennen und Verstecken und betrat einen kleinen Laden, an dessen Tür ein Glöckchen hing, das leise bimmelte. Zuerst dachte Jack, dass der Laden leer sei, doch dann entdeckte er in einem der hinteren Zimmer einen alten Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart, der schlief und auf sein dunkelgraues Gewand sabberte, während seine Pfeife Schmauchspuren in das Buch auf seinen Knien brannte. Es war Gandalf, Elijahs Meister, der heute mal seinen Laden etwas früher als sonst (13 Uhr) aufgemacht hatte, jedoch mal wieder schlief – er war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Plötzlich bimmelte die Ladenglocke erneut und Jack sprang rasch zwischen zwei Bücherregale. Dort stand er nun, direkt neben einer staubigen Schreibfeder, die ihn an der Nase kitzelte. Als er sie zur Seite schob, stieg Staub auf und kitzelte ihn noch mehr in der Nase. Er musste gleich ganz fürchterlich Niesen! Er versuchte vorsichtig durch den Mund zu atmen, um seine Nase nicht noch weiter zu reizen und hielt sie sich noch zusätzlich zu. Der Niesreiz verging. Plötzlich fiel ein Schatten durch die Tür in das Zimmer.

"Ah ja... Er schläft also. Na dann muss ich wohl warten." Es war die Stimme des jungen Mannes, der Jack umgerannt hatte. Jack fiel der Ring wieder ein und die geheimnisvollen Runen. Er hatte vor vielen Jahren mal dieses Schmuckstück gesehen, doch er hatte nicht gewagt daran zu denken, es _noch einmal_ sehen zu können...

Elijah hatte es sich im Verkaufsraum auf einem Stapel Bücher gemütlich gemacht und eine Pfeife entzündet, denn auch er war zu einem leidenschaftlichen Pfeifenraucher geworden, seit Gandalf sein Meister war. Er klappte ein Buch mit dem Titel _Geheimnisvolle Schmuckstücke unserer Zeit _auf und begann, unter der Kapitelüberschrift _Ringe_ zu lesen. Er saugte zufrieden an der Pfeife und stieß kleine Kringel durch den Mund aus.

Im Nebenzimmer stand sich Jack mittlerweile die Beine in den Bauch und war alles andere als gut gelaunt. Er schalt sich für dieses dämliche Versteck und entdeckte plötzlich eine Hintertür vor der ein Stapel Bücher stand. Er stieß lautlos ein paar sehr unschöne Flüche aus, die ich hier sowieso nicht hätte wiedergeben können (selbst wenn er sie gebrüllt hätte), weil sie alles andere als jugendfrei waren und wenn ich dieses Buch ab achtzehn machen müsste, könnte ich selber es nicht mehr lesen, was ja sehr schade wäre, da ich eine der Hauptrollen habe...

Nun, Jack machte einen großen Schritt über einen Bücherstapel, der ihm bis zur Hüfte reichte und stakste wie ein Storch durch den Salat auf die Hintertür zu. Dort begann er lautlos und immer noch leise fluchend (diesmal beleidigte er Bücher, Würmer, Intellektuelle und weitere Randgruppen – Entschuldigung) den Bücherstapel abzuräumen. Dabei staubte es wieder heftig und bald sah Jack nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen. Das kam allerdings mehr davon, dass hinter ihm Gandalfs Buch angefangen hatte zu brennen, da er im Schlaf den gesamten Pfeifeninhalt auf die Seite verteilt hatte. Jack merkte nichts und arbeitete leise weiter.

Auch Elijah war zu sehr in sein Buch vertieft, um den Rauch zu bemerken. (Er rauchte ja selber und ging wohl davon aus, dass seine Pfeife so viel Rauch verursachte. Süß ist er, nicht?)

Jack schob das letzte Buch beiseite und schnaufte erleichtert auf. Er erhob sich und legte gerade die Hand auf die Klinke an der Tür zur Freiheit, als ihm mit ungeheurer Macht ein Buch auf den Schädel geknallt wurde und er mit starrem Blick zu Boden ging. Hinter ihm erschien Gandalf hustend im Rauch und schwang sein dickes Buch, das in abgegriffenes Leder gebunden war und bestimmt zwei Zentner wog.

"Verdammter Bücherdieb, verdammter!", grummelte und hustete er zugleich und schlurfte in den Verkaufsraum, durch dessen Tür gerade eine Schar Rotröcke stürmte.

"Feuer! Feuer!", riefen sie. Elijah blickte, in dicken Rauchschwaden sitzend, verwirrt auf.

"Wo?", fragte er, wurde aber nicht beachtet.

"Gut, dass ihr da seid. Ich habe gerade einen dreckigen Bücherdieb erwischt!", hustete Gandalf und deutete auf die Kammer, aus der dicke Rauchschwaden kamen. Die Rotröcke nickten und gingen hinein, mit Bajonett und Wassereimern bewaffnet. Auch der Kommodore war dabei und kämpfte sich an die Spitze. Wassertropfen rannen aus seiner schief sitzenden Perücke über sein Gesicht, als er neben Jack niederkniete und ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Er schob den rechten Ärmel des Mannes hoch und entdeckte ein eingebranntes P auf seinem Unterarm.1Direkt darüber war eine Tätowierung, die einen in einen Sonnenuntergang fliegenden Spatzen zeigte. Darunter stand in Schreibschrift der Name _Jack__. _Der Kommodore richtete sich auf.

"Jack Sparrow... Los, nehmt ihn in Gewahrsam, Männer! Wir haben es hier mit Jack Sparrow, einem gefährlichen Piraten zu tun, der vor drei Monaten sieben Vertretern der East India Trading Company weggelaufen ist. Er hat übermorgen eine Verabredung mit dem Galgen, würde ich sagen", grinste er, während zwei Rotröcke Jack an den Armen und Beinen packten und hinaustrugen. Elijah stand etwas bedröppelt im Vorzimmer und betrachtete erstaunt den Piraten, der ohnmächtig dalag.

"Mordor... _Black Pearl_...", murmelte dieser plötzlich und Elijah spürte mit Schrecken, wie der Ring plötzlich wie ein Herz pulsierte.

"Was...? Moment!" Doch da wurde er von Gandalf gepackt.

"Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du hier drin nicht rauchen sollst! Du siehst ja, was dann passiert! Nur Scherereien hat man mit dir! Nun sieh zu, dass du lüftest und hier aufräumst!", ordnete der Zauberer an, bevor er den Laden verließ, um in der Pinte schräg gegenüber zu verschwinden. Elijah blieb mit hängenden Schultern zurück. Dann packte er den Ring aus.

"_Black_..._ Pearl_...?", murmelte und wartete auf die Reaktion, doch nichts geschah. Er versuchte es noch einige Male mit verschiedenen Betonungen, doch nichts geschah.

"Aber das hat er doch gesagt, dieser Pirat, oder? _Black Pearl_? Wer oder was ist das?", murmelte und packte erneut das Buch über Schmuckstücke. Es musste doch irgendwo etwas zu finden sein!

Als Jack wieder zu sich kam, befand er sich in einer Zelle, deren Boden mit Stroh ausgelegt war, was allerdings nicht zur Gemütlichkeit beitrug. Er raffte sich auf und fuhr sich an den Kopf, der tierisch weh tat. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder: Irgendeiner hatte ihm etwas verdammt Hartes, Schweres über die Rübe gezogen, gerade als er hatte fliehen wollen. Etwa dieser kleine Blauäugige?! Nein, er sah nicht sonderlich gewalttätig aus. Jack seufzte und stand nun vollends auf. Er stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um aus dem vergitterten Fenster blicken zu können, doch er sah nur einen Fetzen blauen Himmel und einen Mast, der direkt hineinzustechen schien. Enttäuscht setzte er sich wieder und weil sich alles drehte. Wenn es dieser schnarchende Opa gewesen war, dann hatte er verdammte Kraft gehabt, fand Jack und kam zum Schluss, dass es der Opa gewesen war. Da bemerkte er, das man seinen rechten Ärmel hochgeschoben hatte und man seine Tätowierung gut sehen konnte – und darunter das eingebrannte P. Er schob den Ärmel hinunter. Vielleicht war es auch der Kommodore gewesen, wer weiß. Er lehnte sich an die kühle Steinwand und hoffte, sein Kopfschmerz würde Linderung finden. Er schloss erschöpft die Augen und versuchte Fluchtpläne aushecken, doch sein Kopf ließ das nicht zu und wehrte sich heftig mit einem unerträglichen Stechen. Jack stöhnte leise und stütze den Kopf auf die Hand auf. Er betastete ihn. Na wundervoll! Man hatte ihm seinen Hut genommen. Was denn noch?! Natürlichen waren auch Pistole und Säbel fort. Nur den Kompass, der an seinem Gürtel hing, hatte man ihm gelassen. Er klappte ihn auf und blickte auf die zitternde Nadel, die nicht nach Norden zeigte. Neben ihm im Kerker saßen noch drei weitere Piraten, die jetzt neugierig zu ihm herüberstarrten.

"Er ist aufgewacht", sagte einer, der eine unschöne, entzündete Narbe über dem rechten Auge hatte.

"Aufgewacht", wiederholte einer mit Augenklappe und kicherte dümmlich.

"Er hat einen auf den Dez bekommen!", sagte der dritte, der sein Holzbein schnaufend auf die Pritsche zog, auf der er saß.

"Auf den Dez", wiederholte der mit Augenklappe und kicherte noch dämlicher.

"Oh... Wie ich sehe, sind sämtliche Piratenklischees in diesem Käfig versammelt", erwiderte Jack nur. Der Pirat mit Augenklappe kicherte dümmlich. Jack seufzte und wandte sich ab.

"Er hält sich für was Besseres", murmelte der mit Holzbein.

"Besseres", wiederholte der mit Augenklappe kichernd. Jack stöhnte. Na, das konnte eine Nacht werden!

"_... Wenn man ihn in das salzige Meerwasser wirft, werden seine geheimen Runen offenbar, die übersetzt soviel wie _Ein Ring sie zu knechten, ein Ring sie auf allen Meeren zu finden, ins Meer zu treiben und ewig mit Seemannsknoten zu binden _heißt. Der Ring wurde angeblich von Sir Francis Drake geschmiedet und als dieser 1598 an blutiger Dysenterie__1__starb, ist der Ring verschollen. Jedoch hängt ein Fluch über ihm, da Sir Francis Drake im Sterben sprach: _Ihr irrt, wenn ihr denkt, dass ich mich so einfach davonmache. Die Freibeuter, die meinen geheimen Schatz finden, sollen das Los der Unsterblichkeit ziehen und die Karibische See weiterhin unsicher machen und die verdammten Spanier vernichten. Aber nur mit dem Ring, den ich einst schmiedete, erlangen sie vollkommene Macht._ Aus diesem Grund darf der Ring nicht in die Hände von Piraten gelangen und er muss vernichtet werden, nämlich dort, wo er geschaffen wurde. Doch dieser Ort ist nur Piraten bekannt und noch keiner hat etwas darüber verraten. _Nichts über eine _Black Pearl_ oder so", schloss Elijah, der Annabelle und mich am Strand aufgesucht hatte. Wir beide saßen da und versuchten erst einmal, alle Informationen aufzunehmen.

"Und diesen Ring hat dir dein Onkel hinterlassen, ja?", fragte Annabelle noch mal. Elijah nickte.

"Und weshalb sollte ausgerechnet ER diesen Ring haben?", fragte ich.

"Nun, er ist früher im Auftrag der Regierung zur See gefahren und hat mir oft von Sir Francis Drake erzählt", erwiderte Elijah.

"Der war da aber leider bereits über 40 Jahre tot...", gab Annabelle zu bedenken.

"Hm", machte Elijah nur. , Dann lasst es uns mal ausprobieren!" Er stand auf, ging zum Meer und tunkte den Ring hinein. Das Meer schien sich wie bei einem Herzschlag auszuweiten. Elijah zuckte zurück und wir starrten uns an. Auf der einst glatten Oberfläche des Ringes waren nun seltsame Runen erschienen.

"Gut. Nehmen wir mal an, es ist der Ring. Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Annabelle.

"Der Pirat, dieser Jack Sparrow von dem ich euch erzählt habe, schien etwas zu wissen", sagte er langsam.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa diesen Schurken fragen?! Er wird dir sowieso nichts sagen! Er ist Pirat und ist sicher genauso hinter dem Ring her, wie alle anderen Freibeuter!", rief ich und sprang auf.

"Wieso Schurke? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht!", erwiderte Elijah verwirrt.

"Er ist Pirat. Das sind immer Schurken", kam mir Annabelle zur Hilfe und stand ebenfalls auf.

"Denke nur daran, dass mich welche zum Waisen gemacht haben!", gab ich zu bedenken. Elijah nickte leicht.

"Aber er ist eine Chance", erwiderte er dann. Annabelle und ich schüttelten den Kopf.

"Geh erst mal zu Gandalf. Vielleicht weiß er mehr", schlug Annabelle vor. Elijah nickte widerstrebend. Eigentlich hatte er schon längst seinen Entschluss gefasst.

"Na gut..." Er seufzte leise und setzte sich in Bewegung.

"Wenn er mit diesem Piraten gemeinsame Sache macht, mach ich ihn kalt", murmelte ich, die verständlicherweise eine Abneigung gegen Piraten hatte. Annabelle, die ja meine beste Freundin war, hatte meine Abneigung übernommen und so war mit uns nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn man uns mit Piraten kam. Wir blickten Elijah nach, der langsam den Strand verließ.

Als Elijah den Dünenweg erreicht hatte, wandte er sich um, entdeckte seine Freundinnen nicht mehr und fing an zu laufen – jedoch in die falsche Richtung. Anstatt zu Gandalf zu laufen, begab er sich auf den Weg zum Gefängnis! Dort angekommen, schlich er sich an dem Wächter vorbei, der mal wieder schlief und ging die Treppe hinab zu den Kerkern. Im ersten saßen drei Piraten, die sich leise flüsternd unterhielten und von denen einer stets dümmlich kicherte. Im zweiten saß Jack Sparrow, der Pirat, der anscheinend mehr wusste. Er saß gelangweilt auf der Pritsche und beschäftigte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln.

"Hey, Pirat!", rief Elijah unterdrückt. Jack sah auf.

"Meinst du mich? Hier sind viele Piraten, du musst dich schon genauer ausdrücken." Er erhob sich und kam in einem schlenkernden Gang zum Gitter, an dem Elijah stand.

"Ähm... Mr. Jack Sparrow?", startete Elijah einen neuen Versuch, ihn korrekt anzusprechen.

"Das Mister kannst du weglassen. Ich bin _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." Er zog einen imaginären Hut, da seiner ja draußen auf einem kleinen Tisch bei seinen Waffen lag.

"Äh... Ja. Und ich bin Elijah Wood."

"Wood?"

"Ja...?"

"Hmmm... Gut, was willst du?", fragte Jack und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder, wo er sich lang ausstreckte.

"Als du vorhin ohnmächtig warst, da hast du etwas gemurmelt. _Black Pearl_. Was ist das?", fragte Elijah und setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor die Gittertür.

"Er weiß nicht, was die _Black Pearl_ ist!", kam es aus dem anderen Kerker von dem mit dem Holzbein.

"_Black Pearl_!", kicherte der mit Augenklappe.

"Beachte sie nicht. Warum willst du das wissen?", fragte Jack. Elijah konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihn.

"Ähm... Also dieser Ring... Er begann zu pulsieren als du das gesagt hast, denke ich...", murmelte Elijah verlegen. Irgendwie kam ihm diese Aktion jetzt total dumm vor.

"Der Ring... Ah. Woher hast du ihn noch mal? Von deinem Onkel, ja? Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Jack, was Elijah sehr verwirrte.

"Äh... Bingo. Bingo Wood." Jack schoss hoch.

"Bingo?... ach so... hmmm", murmelte er und legte sich wieder hin.

"Du kennst ihn?", fragte Elijah verwirrt.

"Du hast nach der _Black Pearl_ gefragt, nicht wahr? Sie ist ein Schiff. Ein schnelles Schiff, das Schnellste aller Meere. Unschlagbar. Nun ist sie in den Händen von Captain Barbossa und seiner Mannschaft von Missgeburten. Die _Black Pearl_...", murmelte Jack und an der Art, wie er den Namen aussprach, erkannte Elijah, dass er zu dem Schiff einen besonderen Bezug haben musste. Doch der Ring reagierte nicht.

"Es ist ein Geisterschiff!", mischte sich der Pirat mit der Narbe ein. Jack grinste abfällig.

"Tatsächlich?", fragte Elijah aufgeregt.

"Ja. Alles Geister. Mannschaft und Captain. Sie suchen wegen dem Schatz nach dem..."

"Pass auf, was du sagst!", unterbrach Jack ihn. , Dieser junge Mann hier ist kein Pirat. Diese Geschichte ist nur für Piraten bestimmt, klar soweit?", fuhr er den Piraten mit Narbe an. Der nickte schleunigst und verzog sich in die Ecke der Zelle.

"Und nun geh. Ich habe dir schon zu viel gesagt. Sieh zu, dass du diesen Ring los bekommst, er macht dir nur Ärger", wandte er sich an Elijah.

"Was ist mit einem Schatz...?", fragte Elijah verwirrt. Jack antwortete nicht, schloss die Augen und stellte sich taub. Er hatte genug gesagt und würde nicht mehr sagen. Elijah kapierte das rasch und sah zu, dass er wieder ging. Nachdenklich machte er sich auf den Heimweg.

Es war Nacht und der Mond stand hoch am Himmel. Das Meer glitzerte Silbern unter seinen Strahlen, als lautlos ein Schiff über die Wellen glitt. Seine schwarzen, zerlöcherten Segel wehten im Wind und trieben es in einem schlingerndem Nebel, der es umgab, voran in die Bucht von Port Royal. Rasselnd wurde der Anker hinab gelassen und mit einem leisen Platsch verschwand er im Meer. Gegröle wurde laut und Männer in schwarzen Umhängen erschienen an Deck. Sie ließen sich in Booten hinab und ruderten zu den Stegen, von wo aus sie sich in der Stadt verteilten und jeden, der ihnen in die Quere kam, umbrachten. Dabei kicherten sie leise und schnüffelten heftig, da ihnen der raue Seewind noch in den Nasen brannte. Sie stellten die halbe Stadt auf den Kopf, während die ersten Kanonenschüsse knallten. Sie kicherten heftiger und zogen ihre Nasen hoch. Überall in den Fenstern gingen die Lichter an und ein paar Männer kamen heraus, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen und wurden sofort erschlagen. Schnüffelnd eroberten die Piraten Haus für Haus. Doch nirgendwo fanden sie, was sie suchten...

Auch den Weg zum Haus des Gouverneurs eroberten sie und schließlich brachen im Haus ein. Sie erschossen einen Diener und rannten in den zweiten Stock, wo Annabelle und ich unsere Schlafzimmer hatten. Die Kanonenschüsse hatten uns bereits geweckt und so erwarteten wir sie bereits. Wir hatten uns mit Kerzenleuchtern bewaffnet und die Tür abgeschlossen. Ein trauriger Versuch, die Piraten abzuhalten. Sie hatten mit einem Tritt die Tür aufgebrochen und stürmten zu zweit in unser Zimmer. Wir donnerten ihnen die Kerzenleuchter auf den Schädel. Sie sanken benommen zu Boden. Rasch machten wir uns auf den Weg nach draußen. Ausgerechnet heute Abend war der Vater ausgegangen! Es stürmten erneut zwei Piraten die Treppe hinauf. Annabelle und ich erwiesen uns jedoch als eingespieltes Team und zogen gleichzeitig am Läufer, der auf der Treppe lag und brachten somit die beiden Freibeuter zu Fall. So setzten wir ungehindert unseren Weg fort, bis ein Messer nach uns geworfen wurde, das zitternd in der Tür stecken blieb. Wir wandten uns um und sahen, dass die beiden Piraten, die wir erschlagen hatten, vor uns standen. Keine Ahnung, wie sie sich so schnell erholt hatten, aber sie schienen ganz gesund, schnüffelten nur ab und zu seltsam.

"Wood... Wood...", keuchte einer. Annabelle und ich blickten uns an.

"Wood? Kennen wir nicht, nicht wahr?", fragte Annabelle und kicherte nervös.

"Nein... Was ist Wood?", grinste ich nervös. , Ich kenne nur Feuer-Wood." Okay, wer jetzt lacht hat echt einen an der Waffel – wie ich...

"Ehrlich! Wir kennen keinen! Ich schwöre!" Annabelle hielt den Piraten beide Hände vors Gesicht um ihre Ehrlichkeit zu beweisen. Plötzlich packte einer ihr Handgelenk.

"Ring! Ring!", keuchte er. Und tatsächlich saß an ihrem Finger ein goldener Ring, ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Elijah.

"Na und?", fragte Annabelle, die nicht ganz verstand.

"Wood? Wood!" Sie packten Annabelle und schulterten sie.

"Was?! Lasst sie los!", brüllte ich und Annabelle strampelte, aber nichts half. Ein Pirat gab mir einen Schubs und ich fiel zu Boden und kam mit dem Kopf hart auf. Die Welt um mich herum wurde dunkel.

Jack setzte sich auf, als es direkt neben ihm krachte. Eine Kanonenkugel hatte die Außenwand der Nachbarzelle durchschlagen und die drei Piraten machten, dass sie davonkamen.

"Armer Hund! Jetzt hängt er wirklich!", sagte der mit der Holzbein, der eilig über den Schutt davon humpelte.

"Hängt, der arme Hund!", kicherte der mit der Augenklappe und folgte. Jack seufzte. Noch nicht einmal ein kleines Loch war in seine Wand gerissen worden! Er stand auf und betrachtete nachdenklich das Schloss vor seinem Gefängnis. Er suchte seinen Leib nach einem Draht ab, doch er konnte rein gar nichts finden. Er seufzte und setzte sich auf den Boden. Der Kerkermeister kam, sah die zerstörte Wand, fluchte und verschwand wieder. In diesem Moment kamen drei dunkle Gestalten die Treppe hinab, schnitten dem Kerkermeister die Kehle durch und entdeckten dann Jack.

"Sieh an, Jack Sparrow. Als wir dich zum letzten Mal sahen, warst du auf dieser gottverdammten Insel und wurdest immer kleiner! Und wie es aussieht kommst du demnächst endgültig in die Hölle", kicherte eine der Gestalten und nahm die dunkle Kapuze ab.

"Keine Sorge. Für Verräter und Meuterer wie euch ist der tiefste Kreis reserviert", erwiderte Jack leise und scharf.

"Du hast keine Ahnung von der Hölle! Seitdem Barbossa uns nach dem..." Der Pirat sprach nicht weiter, als der Mond hinter den Wolken hervor kam. Als das Licht ihn traf, wandelte sich sein Fleisch in Knochen und seine Augenhöhlen wurden leer und endlos.

"Ah! Das Licht! Es brennt!" Rasch zog er sich wieder die Kapuze über den Kopf. Jack hob die Brauen und sah den Piraten nach, die wieder verschwanden.

"Das ist interessant... Das ist wirklich interessant...", murmelte er nachdenklich und strich sich über den Bart.

Elijah hatte den Lärm draußen gehört und war nach draußen getreten, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zwei Piraten in schwarzen Umhängen liefen an ihm vorbei.

"Jack wird sich noch totärgern darüber, dass wir seine _Black Pearl_ haben!", grinste einer der beiden.

"Jack? Jack Sparrow? Dann ist die _Black Pearl_ also sein Schiff!", doch kaum hatte Elijah ausgesprochen, schon zog ihm jemand etwas über und er hörte nur noch das Kichern des Piraten mit der Augenklappe, bevor alles um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

--

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**2. ****Eintrag ins Logbuch: Drei Mann hoch**

„ Stella! Stella! Was ist passiert?!" Ich schlug vorsichtig die Augen auf und fand mich in meinem Bett wieder, an dem Elijah saß, der mich gerade unsanft schüttelte und genau wie ich einen Verband um den Kopf trug. Ich war also nicht die einzige mit Brummschädel.

„ Aua." Ich fuhr mir an den Kopf, doch dann setzte ich mich ruckartig auf.

„ Wo ist Annabelle?!", rief ich.

„ Fort. Ich dachte, du wüsstest etwas", murmelte Elijah und ein Schatten legte sich auf seine Augen.

„ Ja... Doch. Da kamen Piraten ins Haus. Sie haben dich gesucht, Elijah. Als sie sahen, dass Annabelle deinen Ring trug, wurden sie ganz wild und haben sie mitgenommen. Einer hat mich geschubst, ich kam blöd auf... und von da an weiß ich nichts mehr... Tut mir leid."

„ Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Sie haben sie mitgenommen, weil sie meinen Ring trug? Komm, Stella, wir befreien Annabelle!", rief er und zog mich aus dem Bett.

„ Und wie?! Wir haben kein Schiff und die Piraten hatten ja wohl eins. Was meint Annas Vater?", fragte ich. Elijah bekam ein grimmiges Gesicht.

„ Er möchte, dass der Kommodore sich um alles kümmert, doch der plant lieber, als zur Tat zu schreiten", knurrte Elijah. Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal erzählen und stürzte hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, wo tatsächlich der Kommodore am Tisch stand, eine Karte vor sich hatte und mühselig plante. Meine Bitten schmetterte er gnadenlos ab und mein Entschluss war gefasst. Ich zog mich noch um, riss mir den dämlichen Verband vom Kopf und dann zogen Elijah und ich los, doch er hielt geradewegs auf das Gefängnis zu.

„ Elijah...? Wohin willst du?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„ Der Pirat Jack. Er kann uns gewiss helfen. Er kannte den Ring, die _Black Pearl_ und vielleicht noch mehr. Komm Stella! Es geht um Annabelle!", rief er. Ich zögerte.

„ Er ist Pirat."

„ Das muss nichts Schlechtes sein..." Ich blickte Elijah zweifelnd an.

„ Nur um dich daran zu erinnern: Es waren Piraten, die Annabelle entführt haben!"

„ Klar, aber man muss sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen! Um sie zu überlisten brauchen wir einen von ihrem Schlage!", rief er und zog mich mit sich ins Gefängnis. Er ging zielstrebig die Treppen hinunter und zeigte stolz auf einen Mann, der in einem der Kerker saß.

„ DAS ist dein Held?", flüsterte ich entgeistert. Der Mann blickte auf und hob die Brauen, als er Elijah entdeckte.

„ DU schon wieder. Was willst du nun?", fragte er und stand auf.

„ Gestern die Piraten, die die Stadt überfallen haben, haben eine meiner Freundinnen mitgenommen. Hilf uns bitte!", bat Elijah. Jack hob eine Braue.

„ _Eine_ deiner Freundinnen?", wiederholte er. „ Also hör mal, mein kleiner Don Juan, mir ist dein Liebesleben reichlich egal, also..."

„ Sie hatten dein Schiff, die _Black Pearl_!", rief Elijah. Ich und Jack blickten ihn verwirrt an. Woher wusste er das?!

„ Woher weißt du das?", fragte der Pirat auch gleich und stand auf. Er kam zum Gitter und starrte Elijah intensiv aus dunklen Augen an.

„ Ich hab's aufgeschnappt. Stimmt's denn?", fragte er. Jack erwiderte nichts, überlegte nur.

„ Wo hast du den Ring?", fragte er schließlich.

„ Hier!" Elijah zog ihn hervor.

„ Da hast du echt Glück gehabt... Barbossas Crew sucht nach dem Ring um an dessen Macht zu kommen und einen alten Fluch zu vervollständigen, den der Schmied des Ringes über denjenigen gesprochen hat, der seinen Schatz findet..."

„ Sir Francis Drake", murmelte ich. Jack grinste schief.

„ Genau der!" Er kam näher zum Gitter. „ Sag mal, Missy, du bist doch nicht wirklich seine Freundin, oder? Ich meine, weshalb lässt du es dir gefallen, dass er neben dir anscheinend noch andere Mädchen hat? Wie wäre es, wenn du und ich..."

„ Elijah, wir befreien ihn NICHT!", stöhnte ich. Das hatte mir noch gefehlt.

„ Befreien?", wiederholte Jack interessiert.

„ Ja. Wir befreien dich und dafür hilfst du uns Annabelle zurückzubekommen und den Ring zu zerstören!", erklärte Elijah. Jack nickte aufmerksam, dann verschränkte er die Arme.

„ Schön und gut, aber was springt für mich dabei heraus?", fragte er dann.

„ Äh... Deine Freiheit...?", schlug Elijah vor.

„ Hmmm... Nein, passt auf. Ich helfe euch eure Freundin wiederzufinden und sie zu befreien. Ihr helft mir als Gegenleistung, die _Black Pearl_ wiederzufinden."

„ Und der Ring?", fragte Elijah.

„ Und den Ring zerstören wir auch, klar, ich will mich schließlich an Barbossa rächen und bei seinem momentanen Zustand der Unsterblichkeit ist das unmöglich, also abgemacht?" Er reichte die Hand durch das Gitter.

„ Abgemacht!" Elijah griff zu und schüttelte sie. Dann trat er zur Seite und alle beide blickten mich auffordernd an.

„ Bitte was?!"

„ Reich ihm die Hand!", forderte Elijah mich auf. Ich starrte den Piraten an, der verwegen grinste.

„ Du kannst mir natürlich auch einen Kuss geben, wenn es dir lieber ist. Ich weiß, dass du mir kaum widerstehen kannst", sagte er sanft.

„ Ich gebe es zu, ich kann mich nur mit Mühe und Not zurückhalten", erwiderte ich kühl, reichte ihm die Hand und schüttelte sie.

„ Du kannst sie wieder loslassen", sagte ich danach. Er seufzte und ließ endlich los.

„ Na dann, holt mich raus!", rief Jack die Arme hebend und trat leicht zurück.

„ Nun... äh..." Elijah, dessen Plan anscheinend nur bis zur Überzeugungsarbeit bei dem Piraten geplant gewesen war, wenn überhaupt, blickte sich um und nahm schließlich ein Stück Draht aus der Hosentasche und begann, damit im Schloss herum zu fummeln. Jack sah ihm zweifelnd zu. Wir tauschten einen Blick.

„ Und du bist dir sicher, dass das klappt?", fragte Jack schließlich vorsichtig. Elijah, der aus Konzentration die Zunge zwischen die Lippen geschoben hatte, nickte verbissen und fummelte weiter. Jack seufzte und wir tauschten erneut einen Blick.

„ Sag mal, was macht so ein tolles Mädchen mit so einem Tölpel?", fragte er schließlich und lehnte sich gegen die Gitterwand. Ich trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

„ Elijah ist kein Tölpel", erwiderte ich.

„ Ach ja... Bist du dir da so sicher?" Jack blickte auf meinen Freund, der immer noch vergeblich am Schloss herum machte. Ich seufzte und ging die Treppe nach oben, um nachzusehen, ob die Luft rein war. Sie war rein, dennoch entdeckte ich etwas Interessantes.

„ Also auch für den Fall, dass es dir den Spaß verdirbt, Elijah. Hier ist der Schlüssel!" Ich reichte ihm den Bund. Elijah starrte darauf und Jack musste grinsen. Schließlich schloss Elijah ganz unspektakulär das Schloss auf und Jack war wie ein Blitz draußen und packte seine Sachen. Er hing sich alles um, inklusive Mantel und setzte mir den Hut auf.

„ Los geht's!", rief Elijah und wir setzten uns in Bewegung.

Als Annabelle erwachte, fand sie sich in einem Raum wieder, der sanft schaukelte. Ein schaukelnder Raum?! Sie fasste sich an den Kopf, um ihn festzuhalten, doch der Raum schaukelte munter weiter.

„ Ich hab doch nicht etwa getrunken...?!", murmelte sie als Abstinenzler vor sich hin und stand vorsichtig auf. Ihr Rücken und Hintern schmerzten und es schien, als habe sie die Nacht auf diesem Holzboden verbracht. Sie blickte sich langsam und zögernd um und begann dann, vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zu machen. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Betrunkener, oder stellte sich zumindest vor, dass sich so ein Betrunkener fühlen musste, da sie selber noch nie betrunken gewesen war und auch noch nie mit einer Säufernatur in Berührung gekommen war, was sich rasch ändern sollte, nicht nur, weil jetzt auch Captain Jack Sparrow zu ihrem persönlichen Rettungskomitee gehörte, sondern auch weil sie sich gerade in einem Hort von Trunkenbolden befand, was sie aber noch nicht wusste und zu dem wir später kommen werden. Auf jeden Fall tastete sie sich vorsichtig in dem halbdunklen Raum vorwärts und fragte sich, ob ihre Beine so schwankten, ihre Augen oder doch das ganze Zimmer. Schließlich erreichte sie einen Sekretär und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder. Der Raum schwankte immer noch. Also jetzt kamen nur noch ihre Augen oder der Raum als Übeltäter in Frage. Da entdeckte sie auf dem Tisch etwas sehr Interessantes: Es war eine Seekarte, die mit kleinen Randbemerkungen vollgekritzelt war und in ihr steckte ein Zirkel. Vorsichtig strich Annabelle über die Karte und betrachtete nachdenklich die vielen Worte, die da standen. _Nassau – Great goal_ stand ineiner Schriftart da. Irgendwo hinter Kuba war eine winzige Insel eingezeichnet und umkreist worden. Daneben stand in einer großen Schrift: Jacks favourite holiday Isle... Annabelle runzelte die Stirn. Jack... Hatte Elijah diesen Namen nicht irgendwann mal erwähnt...? In diesem Moment flog hinter ihr die Tür auf und sie sprang auf und fuhr herum. Zwei Männer mit schlecht rasierten Gesichtern, mit langen schwarzen Umhängen, die flatterten und die Türöffnung ausfüllten, standen da und grinsten sie mit Goldzähnen an.

„ Hallo süßes Schneckchen! Der Captain bittet um eine Audienz!", rief einer und gluckste.

„ Ja, genau!", rief der andere und zog seinen Degen. „ Jetzt aber zackzack!" Annabelles Augen weiteten sich. Natürlich! Die Piraten von gestern Abend! Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können?! In diesem Moment kam ihr plötzlich der Gedanke, ob _gestern Abend_ eigentlich zutreffend war, aber zuerst gab es andere Probleme.

„ Nun mach schon, sonst schneiden wir deinen Finger ab und bringen ihn alleine zum Chef!", rief der Glucksende.

„ Ja, genau!", rief der andere und zog seine Pistole. „ Jetzt aber zackzack!" Wahrscheinlich konnte er nur diesen Text... Annabelle nickte leicht, da kam ihr aber ein Gedanke und sie war sehr glücklich darüber, Tochter eines Gouverneurs zu sein und sich trotz oder gerade wegen ihres Hasses, für Piraten interessiert zu haben.

„ Parlé!", rief sie also. Das bedeutete, dass einem so lange nichts getan wurde, bis man mit dem Captain gesprochen und eventuell Geschäfte gemacht hatte, was Annabelle allerdings gar nicht vorhatte. Trotzdem sagte sie es, um sich sicherer zu fühlen und damit es echter klang. Denn wenn man schon ein Abenteuer erlebte, in dem man von Piraten entführt wurde, wollte man auch schließlich alles richtig machen.

„ Parlé?", fragte der eine. Annabelle wurde heiß. Verdammt, jeder Pirat kannte doch Parlé, oder war das etwa nur ein Spuk aus den Büchern?!

„ Klar! Der Piratenkodex!", rief sie.

„ Ach der... Der ist abgeschafft, seitdem Jack weg ist!", erwiderte der Glucksende, packte sie glucksend und führte sie ab zum Chef.

„ Aber zackzack!", rief der andere ihnen nach.

„ Also gut, wie sieht dein weiterer Plan aus?", fragte Jack Elijah, während wir zu dritt unter der feuchten _Royal Bridge_ kauerten und die Männer das Bedürfnis hatten, endlich mal einen Plan auszuhecken.

„ Ähm... Also ich wollte ein Schiff klauen und dann ab die Post", erwiderte Elijah und bekam rote Ohren. Wenn es um Annabelle ging, wurde dieser intelligente junge Mann jedes Mal zum durchdrehenden Trottel - was ja eine sehr liebenswerte, süße Eigenschaft ist, die, wie ich glaube, Annabelle auch so an ihm schätzt, jedoch wenn man gemeinsame Sache mit einem Piraten macht, ein Schiff kapern und die Angebetete (in diesem Fall Annabelle) retten will, stellt sich diese Eigenschaft als Klotz am Bein heraus. Jack grinste.

„ Du wolltest also ein Schiff _kapern_, zusammen mit einem _Mädchen_, entschuldige, Love, klarmachen, obwohl weder du noch sie jemals ein Schiff gesegelt seid, wie ich mir vorstellen kann, um dann die _Black Pearl_ mitsamt ihrer Besatzung von 32 Mann samt Captain Barbossa anzugreifen und eure Freundin zu befreien, obwohl sich die gesamte Crew in einem momentanen Zustand der Unsterblichkeit befindet und kein Degen, keine Pistole, nichts und niemand sie töten kann, bis dieser Ring zerstört ist...? War das dein Plan...?", fragte Jack nach und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. Verdammt, er hatte es geschafft, aus diesem hitzigen Plan einen Akt der Lächerlichkeit zu machen.

„ Ja, so in etwa", erwiderte Elijah und nickte treu. Jack blickte ihn mitleidig an und sagte dann:

„ Also, ich glaube, das klappt nicht." Elijah nickte zustimmend.

„ Aber wie wäre es, wenn wir zwei jetzt in Ruhe ein Schiff kapern, während die Missy hier so tut, als ob sie ertrinkt und alle sich um sie kümmern. Dann wenn man sie gerettet hat, hole ich sie zurück und ab geht die Post, ja...?", schlug Jack vor. Gut, das musste ich ihm lassen: Der Plan war besser als der von Elijah.

„ Was aber ist, wenn alle von eurer Kaperung abgelenkt sind und mich absaufen lassen, hm?", wollte ich wissen, einfach nur mal um ihn zu testen und weil es mich ärgerte, dass sein Plan so gut war und der von Elijah weniger.

„ Dann rette ich dich höchst persönlich, Missy. Bei meiner Piratenehre. Ich würde dich doch nicht ertrinken lassen. Ich kann auch Wiederbelebung und..." Er rückte immer näher, bis ich ihm einen Schubs gab und er, der wackelig hockte, hintenüber fiel.

„ Nein danke, da ertrinke ich lieber", erwiderte ich und stand auf.

„ Wohin gehst du?", rief mir Elijah nach.

„ Ertrinken!", rief ich zurück. Ich hörte Jack lachen. Idiot!

„ Willkommen an Bord der _Black Pearl_. Ich bin Captain Barbossa – und Ihr...? Ihr seid eine Wood, hm?", fragte ein Mann mit zerzaustem roten Haar, das unter seinem schwarzen Hut hervorschaute. Er saß auf einem prächtigen Stuhl aus Ebenholz, dessen Sitzfläche mit rotem Samt bezogen war. Annabelle zuckte zusammen, als sich hinter ihr die Tür schloss da der Glucksende das Zimmer verließ und sie blieb, trotz der einladenden Geste, stehen. _Black Pearl_?, fragte sie sich. Hatte Elijah diesen Namen nicht erwähnt?!

„ Also gut, Miss Wood. Ihr habt den Ring? Gebt ihn mir." Der Captain streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Annabelle verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„ Niemals! Er ist ein Geschenk. Was wollt Ihr überhaupt damit? Weshalb entführt Ihr mich wegen eines Rings?!", fragte sie verwirrt. Der Captain grinste.

„ Nicht wegen _eines Rings_... Wegen _des Rings_", erwiderte er immer noch grinsend und hielt seine Hand immer noch fordernd ausgestreckt.

„ Ich gebe ihn nicht her!", fauchte Annabelle. Der Captain runzelte die Stirn und seine blauen Augen wurden kalt. Er hob einen Brieföffner (oder war es ein Dolch? Annabelle war sich nicht ganz sicher) vom Schreibtisch auf, hinter dem er saß und stand auf. Er war eine mächtige Erscheinung von bestimmt 1,90 m und Annabelle wurde trotz all ihren Mutes ein bißchen mulmig.

„ Dann muss ich Euch wohl den Finger abschneiden. Eigentlich schade... So ein hübsches Mädchen..." Er packte sie am Kinn, doch Annabelle wich aus und schlüpfte unter seinem Arm hinweg. Dabei spürte sie etwas Kühles an ihrer Wange und später das warme Blut, das hinabtropfte. Sie fasste sich erschrocken an die Wunde, die nicht tief, sondern nur Oberflächlich war, aber heftig blutete.

„ Das kommt davon, mein Vögelchen. Seid schön brav! Es ist ja nur euer Finger!" Er kam erneut auf sie zu und Annabelle blickte sich panisch um. Sie schmiss verzweifelt den Stuhl um. Er krachte. Das eine Bein war abgebrochen.

„ Ihr tut ja gerade so, als würde ich Euch die Kehle durchschneiden wollen! Dabei ist es doch nur ein Fingerchen! Oder vielleicht zwei oder drei... Ich ziehe sie Euch dann auf eine Schnur auf und hänge sie Euch um den Hals. Dann könnt Ihr sie mit zu den Haien nehmen, wenn Ihr nachher von der Planke geht."

„ Wenn ich eh von der Planke springen soll, weshalb tötet Ihr mich nicht gleich?!", rief Annabelle. Captain Barbossa grinste diabolisch und strich mit dem Zeige- und Mittelfinger das Blut von der Schneide und betrachtete es.

„ Weil...", er stockte und seine eiskalten Augen durchbohrten sie, „ das nur halb so viel Spaß macht." Annabelle wurde heiß und kalt. Sie war hier mit einem Irren im Zimmer, der ihr die Finger absäbeln und daraus eine Kette basteln wollte, um sie später den Haien als Imbiss vorzuwerfen. Sie schluckte. Sie musste hier raus, es gab jedoch nur zwei Wege hier hinaus: Sie konnte versuchen durch die Tür zu gehen, oder durch das Fenster zu springen, allerdings würde sie bei dem Sprung durch das Fenster unweigerlich blutende Verletzungen zuziehen, was die Haie im Meer wie Fliegen anziehen würde – mit dem Nachteil, dass die sie futtern würden. Sie schluckte erneut.

„ Hilfe! Hilfe! Ich ertrinke!", rief ich und wedelte mit den Armen, um möglichst authentisch zu wirken, was gar nicht so schwer war, da ich wirklich fast absoff, da ich echt nicht schwimmen konnte. Endlich reagierte die Besatzung der Interceptor, des schnellsten Schiffes unserer Stadt. Der Kommodore, der auch an Bord war und endlich zur Rettung Annabelles auszurücken schien, hatte mich entdeckt und ließ sämtliche Beiboote hinab, die eiligst zu mir hinruderten. Ich konnte mich kaum noch über Wasser halten und verdammte Jack und seinen dämlichen Plan so oft, dass ich gar nicht mehr zählte. Da die Interceptor mit geblähten Segeln schon beinahe aus dem Hafen hinausgefahren war und ich mit meinem kleinen Boot, aus dem ich mich mit einem spektakulären Aufschrei hatte fallen lassen, noch in Hafennähe gewesen war, brauchte meine Hilfe ein wenig länger. Doch endlich erreichten sie mich und nahmen mich mit an Bord. Sie schimpften mich aus und ich hörte einige Male ein geflüstertes _dumme Gans_, aber ich war mit meinen Gedanken bei Elijah und Jack. Wie um Himmels Willen wollten sie mich an Bord...

Plötzlich knallte eine Kanone der Interceptor. Wir zuckten allesamt zusammen und starrten auf das Schiff. Uns kam ein kleines Beiboot mit dem Kommodore entgegen, der heftig winkte.

„ Auf die Dauntless! Auf die Dauntless! Der Pirat Jack Sparrow und Elijah Wood haben die Interceptor gekapert!", erreichte uns seine heisere Stimme. Unser Boot drehte also bei und auf die Dauntless zu, die bereits klargemacht wurde, weil der ohrenbetäubende Schuss nicht zu überhören gewesen war. Plötzlich hielten wir weit von der Dauntless entfernt an und die Rotröcke sprangen ins Wasser, um den Restweg zu schwimmen.

„ Macht, dass Ihr ans Ufer kommt!", sagte einer wenig freundlich zu mir und verschwand.

„ Hmpf", war alles, was ich erwiderte, packte die Riemen und ruderte wenig graziös in Richtung Interceptor. Verdammt, alles, aber auch wirklich alles musste frau alleine machen! In diesem Moment stieß etwas gegen den Bug oder ich gegen etwas, keine Ahnung, zwei Hände erschienen und dann Jack. Mit einer raschen Bewegung war er im Boot, übernahm die Ruder und legte sich in die Riemen. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass er schlecht war, wir unglaublich lahm waren und er einen miesen Stil hatte, was ihn mir gleich noch unsympathischer machte. Wir erreichten in einem Affenzahn die Interceptor, Elijah warf uns ein Seil hinab, Jack legte den Arm um mich und ehe ich protestieren oder auch nur einwerfen konnte, dass ich Höhenangst habe, wurden wir halb von Elijah mit Hilfe einer Winde gezogen, halb kletterte Jack und schon waren wir oben.

„ Auf eure Plätze, mates!", rief Jack dann an Bord, setzte den Hut auf, den Elijah ihm hinhielt und ging zum Steuerrad. „ Ab geht die Post!" Und das ging sie wirklich! Der Wind bließ mächtig in die Segel und Jack erwies sich als guter Steuermann. Die gepriesene Schnelligkeit der Interceptor tat ihr Letztes und schon bald war der Hafen weit hinter uns, die Dauntless allerdings ebenfalls, nur dass sie sich auch bewegte und immer näher kam... Sie zündeten sogar die Kanonen und Jack blickte nachdenklich zurück, bevor er mich anwies, doch mal das Steuerrad zu übernehmen und er mit Elijah verschwand. Ganz ehrlich: Ich war noch nie in meinem Leben auf so einem Schiff gewesen und wenn, hätte mich kein vernünftiger Mensch ans Steuer gelassen, aber dieser Pirat schien mir sowieso nicht besonders vernünftig zu sein und so stand ich da, als ich es plötzlich krachen hörte. Ich schrie und warf mich auf den Boden, weil ich dachte, wir wären getroffen, doch dann erkannte ich, dass wir geschossen hatten – und zwar der Dauntless direkt vor den Bug. Das Gesicht der Galionsfigur war weggeflogen und ich packte rasch das sich heftig drehende Steuerrad, als der Captain und Elijah endlich wiederkamen.

„ So, das war ihnen eine Lehre. – Was machst du da, Love? Du kannst mir später die Füße küssen." Jack zog mich hoch und ich blitzte ihn wütend an. Also diese Reise konnte nur seinen oder meinen Tod bedeuten!

--

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Eintrag ins Logbuch: Die **_**Black Pear**__**l**_

Annabelle blickte nervös zwischen Fenster und Tür hin und her und war so verzweifelt, dass sie mit Ene-mene-mopel anfing.

„ Wenn Ihr das Fenster nehmt, werden Euch die Scherben die Haut einritzen und Ihr werdet blutend hinab ins Meer zu den Haien stürzen. Wenn Ihr die Tür nehmt, werdet Ihr entweder von mir erschossen oder meine Kameraden, die überall auf dem Schiff verteilt sind und herumlungern und begierig aufs Morden sind, schnappen Euch und machen Euch kalt, ehe Ihr mit Eurem Abzählreim fertig seid", erklärte Captain Barbossa. Annabelle hielt erschrocken in ihrem stillen Abzählen inne und starrte ihn groß an.

„ Woher...?", fragte sie verwirrt. Er deutete still auf ihren Finger, der immer noch zwischen Tür und Fenster hin und her deutete. Sie errötete und versteckte die Hand hinter dem Rücken.

„ Und nun gebt mir den Ring, Schätzchen!", bat er mit samtiger Stimme und streckte erneut die Hand aus. Annabelle schüttelte den Kopf, diesmal weniger heftig.

„ Ihr könnt mir meinetwegen die Kehle..."

„ Nein, die Finger sollen's sein", unterbrach er und schritt näher. Sie stolperte rückwärts.

„ Also... äh... die Kehle wäre mir schon lieber", erwiderte sie und brachte erneut einen sicheren Abstand zwischen sich und ihn.

„ Ich könnte Euch auch hoch am Mast festbinden und meine Crew auf Euch mit Messern werfen lassen...? Wenn sie das Seil treffen und lösen, mit dem Ihr gefesselt seid, knallt Ihr aufs Deck. Wenn Ihr noch lebt, zwar mit etlichen Knochenbrüchen und inneren Verletzungen, binden wir Euch wieder nach oben", schlug er vor und leckte sich bei der Vorstellung über die Lippen.

„ Ich hab Höhenangst", erwiderte Annabelle ablehnend. „ Ihr seid grausam, wisst Ihr das?!", fügte sie dann hinzu. Er nickte und grinste melancholisch.

„ Ich hatte eine schlechte Kindheit, wisst Ihr", erklärte er beinahe entschuldigend.

„ Und wohin segeln wir jetzt?", fragte Elijah und blickte neugierig auf Jacks Kompass, der ihm doch reichlich seltsam vorkam, vor allem weil er nicht nach Norden zu zeigen schien.

„ Wir fahren in Richtung Isla de Muerta, wo Captain Barbossa sein geheimes Quartier hat", erklärte Jack und blickte prüfend auf den Kompass. Auch ich versuchte einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen.

„ Äh... ich kenne mich zwar nicht besonders mit Kompassen aus, aber müssen die nicht eigentlich nach Norden zeigen?", wagte ich es zu fragen.

„ Ja, normalerweise schon, Missy. Aber dieser Kompass ist etwas ganz Besonderes. Er zeigt zwar nicht nach Norden, aber dennoch auf einen Schatz", erwiderte Jack geheimnisvoll und ich zog die Brauen hoch. Er schien das gesehen zu haben, denn er fügte erklärend hinzu:

„ Ich fand ihn auf der_ Pearl_, als ich sie vor drei Jahren kaperte. Und dieser Kompass", er klappte ihn zu und Elijah und ich sahen die schwarze Perle, die im Deckel des hölzernen Dings eingelassen war, „ ist ein Teil der _Pearl_. Er zeigt nicht nach Norden, aber er zeigt auf die _Pearl_."

Das schien Erklärung genug, denn dann konzentrierte er sich wieder aufs Steuern und ich beschloss, das Schiff näher zu betrachten. Ich war noch nie auf der Interceptor gewesen – eigentlich war ich überhaupt noch nie auf solch einem großen Schiff gewesen. Es war wirklich riesig, aber vielleicht kam es mir auch nur so vor, da wir nur zu dritt waren. Ich seufzte leise und ließ mich auf der Treppe nieder, die vom Deck hinauf auf das Steuerdeck führte, wo Jack und Elijah gerade palaverten.

Wie es Annabelle wohl ging? Ich versuchte, positiv zu denken, aber es wollte nicht recht klappen. Meine Freundin und Schwester war clever, das war mir bekannt, aber gegen eine Crew von 32 Piraten samt Captain half das wohl auch nicht viel...

„ Und du bist dir sicher, dass sie auf dieser Route fahren?", wollte Elijah gerade von Jack wissen.

„ Natürlich. Wo sollten sie sonst hinfahren? Etwa nach Tortuga? Nein, die fahren nicht nach Tortuga, die anderen Piraten schneiden sie. Die werden einen Teufel tun, nach Tortuga zu fahren. Die fahren zu ihrem geheimen Versteck, da verwette ich meine Piratenehre drauf. Außerdem hab ich ja immer noch den Kompass und der lügt nicht, klar soweit?", erwiderte Jack überzeugt und dann schwiegen beide. Jack, weil er sich wohl konzentrieren musste und Elijah, weil er mit den Gedanken wohl genauso wie ich bei Annabelle war. Wenn ihr doch bloß nichts geschah!

„ Und meine Mutter war Wäscherin. Die anderen Kinder aus dem Dorf haben mich immer gehänselt und mich damit aufgezogen. Mein Vater soff den ganzen Tag und schlug mich und meine Mutter. Wir waren der Gespött des ganzen Dorfes. Ich werde diese Scham nie vergessen!" Captain Barbossa lag schluchzend über den Tisch gebeugt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„ Das... äh... war bestimmt sehr prägend für Euch", erwiderte Annabelle, die schon seit fünf Minuten diesen Zusammenbruch des gerade eben noch ach so bösen Captains mit ansah.

„ Allerdings...!", schluchzte er. Annabelle versuchte, unauffällig zur Tür zu kommen, als sein Kopf plötzlich hochruckte und er aufsprang.

„ Du verdammte Hexe, hast mich zum Heulen gebracht und zum Gespött gemacht! Ich mach dich kalt! Ich spieße dich auf Harpunen und angle mit dir nach den Haien!", rief er fuchsteufelswild und mit einem völlig verheulten Gesicht.

„ Äh... Wie war das noch mal mit der Sache mit den Fingern und der Planke? Das klang doch ganz nett", meinte Annabelle nervös und sprang rasch von ihm fort, sodass der Tisch zwischen ihnen lag.

„ Keine Finger, keine Planke! Harpunen, Haie, Glasscherben, Feuer, Pech, Schwefel, glühende Kohlen, Messerwerfen!", brüllte er und jagte ihr nach. Sie sah, dass sie davonkam, als er plötzlich stehen blieb und eine wilde Jagd um den Tisch diesmal in die andere Richtung begann.

„ Knochenbrüche, offen, eiternd, Würmer, Maden! Na warte!", keuchte er und stolperte ihr nach. Plötzlich ging er polternd zu Boden, da er über das abgebrochene Stuhlbein gestolpert war. Annabelle ergriff die Chance, oder wohl eher die Klinke der Tür und machte, dass sie davonkam. Sie raste wie eine Irre durch den Bauch des Schiffes, verirrte sich wohl einige Male und blieb schließlich zitternd in einer dunklen Ecke stehen.

Captain Barbossa lag währenddessen auf dem Boden, schlug mit seinen Fäusten wütend darauf und strampelte trotzig mit den Beinen.

„ Will aber _jetzt_ den Ring!", brüllte er dann und sprang auf. In seinem Bauch war das Stuhlbein gerammt und er zog es mit einer genervten Bewegung heraus. Kein Blut, kein Schmerz – das Laster der Unsterblichkeit.

Die Interceptor machte ihrem Ruf alle Ehre und schon bald entdeckte Jack am Horizont seine_ Pearl_.

„ Da ist sie!", rief er stolz und nahm das Fernrohr vom Auge. Er gab es zuerst an Elijah weiter, der direkt neben ihm stand und der gab es dann an mich weiter. Als ich durchblickte, sah ich erstmal nichts, nur Blau. Doch dann entdeckte ich das Schiff, nachdem ich zuerst langsam nach rechts und dann langsam nach links geschwenkt war. Es schien sich nicht zu bewegen, vielleicht schien es aber auch nur so. Ihre schwarzen zerfetzten Segel, denn die hatte sie, schwarze Segel, blähten sich leicht im Wind und sie war alles in allem eine prächtige Erscheinung, so weit ich das beurteilen konnte. Um sie herum waberte der Nebel und ich fröstelte, weil doch eigentlich die Sonne schien und es um die Mittagszeit sein musste; normalerweise lag dann kein Nebel mehr auf der See.

„ Nettes Schiff", kommentierte ich also und reichte das Fernrohr zurück.

„ Nett? Die_ Pearl_ ist fantastisch. Klein und windschnittig, mehr Tiefgang als das hier, klar, aber wahnsinnig schnell und nahezu unschlagbar. Das hier ist gar nichts dagegen", erklärte Jack wichtig, als habe er selbst dieses Schiff entworfen und gebaut. Dabei pochte er auf das Steuerrad. Er blickte nachdenklich gen Himmel, befeuchtete den Finger und hielt ihn in die Luft.

„ Wenn der Wind weiter so kräftig bleibt, haben wir sie in ein, zwei Stunden eingeholt", versprach er, aber ich wusste nicht, ob das wirklich so toll war.

„ Und dann? Ich meine, du willst doch wohl nicht mit denen kämpfen, oder? Wir sind denen doch schon rein zahlenmäßig unterlegen", meinte ich.

„ Ja, genau. Außerdem haben Stella und ich keine Waffen. Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Elijah und legte damit unser Schicksal und Leben in die Hände des zwielichtigen Piraten.

„ Keine Sorge, wir kämpfen schon nicht. Wir werden sie überlisten, aber dafür müsst ihr mir helfen. Durchsucht jetzt das Schiff nach Kostbarkeiten und häuft sie dann auf dem Deck an."

„ Und dann?", fragte Elijah.

„ Dann kommt der weitere Plan", erwiderte Jack nur. Elijah und ich, die rasch einsahen, dass dieser Mann die Dinge immer dann preisgab, wenn er es für richtig hielt, zogen uns unter Deck zurück, um sämtliche Kabinen, Schränke und Schubladen nach Wertsachen zu durchwühlen und fanden auch recht bald ein paar Dinge, die uns als wertvoll erschienen. Neben Silber (keine Ahnung, warum sie so feines Besteck an Bord eines Schiffes hatten) fanden wir auch einen Füllfederhalter aus Gold, ein paar funkelnde Kerzenleuchter, ein Säckchen Geld, einen Degen (den Elijah allerdings behielt) und noch allerlei kleines Zeug. Wir schafften alles an Deck und als wir es zu einem kleinen Berg aufgetürmt hatten, kam Jack zu uns hinunter und betrachtete den Berg nachdenklich, während er ihn umrundete. Schließlich nickte er und war endlich bereit, uns den Rest des Plans mitzuteilen.

„ Also, in wenigen Minuten werden wir sie erreicht haben und sie werden uns wohl für ein Schiff der englischen Flotte halten. Wenn sie das Gold sehen, werden sie nicht lange fackeln und zu uns herüber kommen. Wahrscheinlich die ganze Mannschaft, das ist so üblich. Wir verstecken uns währenddessen und warten, bis alle drüben sind. Während sie mit der Beute beschäftigt sind und sich wahrscheinlich in die Haare kriegen, schwingen wir uns mit dem Enterhaken hinüber, schneiden die ihren durch und so haben wir die _Black Pearl_ und eure Freundin, hoffentlich lebend, gefunden, klar soweit?!", fragte Jack und ging noch einmal unter Deck, während Elijah und ich uns bereits an der angegebenen Stelle versteckten. Jack stieß bald darauf mit einem diabolischen Grinsen zu uns, wollte aber nicht verraten, was er unten getrieben hatte. Da hörten wir sowieso schon Gebrüll und mir schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Captain Barbossa stand auf der Treppe an Deck und erklärte seiner Mannschaft gerade mit feurigem Blick, dass die entflohene Gefangene sofort zu finden sei, nachdem ihm mitgeteilt worden war, dass die erste Suche nach ihr nichts ergeben hatte. Die Crew, die ihren Captain zugleich liebte und fürchtete, nickte ergeben und duckte sich unter seiner Wut, als der Schwarze im Ausguck plötzlich gellend zu schreien anfing.

„ Schiff! Schiff! Englische Schiff voraus!!", kreischte er und sprang wild auf und ab und schien ein paar Mal fast abzustürzen. Annabelle war erst einmal vergessen.

„ Schatze ist an Deck!", brüllte der Schwarze weiter. „ Schatze und keine Männer!" Captain Barbossa runzelte die Stirn.

„ Wahrscheinlich suchen diese Bastarde nach der Gefangenen und wollen uns auf ihr Schiff locken und sitzen gerade unter Deck und lachen über ihren ach so guten Plan, doch wir werden ihn vereiteln! Alle Mann an die Enterhaken! Entermesser bereit! Keiner bleibt zurück! Alle kommen mit, diese Idioten machen wir fertig!", brüllte Barbossa und alle 32 Mann nickten.

„ Und die Entflohene?", fragte einer.

„ Die entwischt uns nicht", erwiderte Barbossa selbstsicher, trat zur Tür, die unter Deck führte und sperrte sie ab. Dann warf er mit einer graziösen Geste den Schlüssel ins Meer, lachte und trat mit dem Rest der Mannschaft an die Enterhaken. Kaum war das Schiff auf dem _Interceptor _stand in Reichweite, schon flogen die Enterhaken und die Piraten hangelten sich geübt hinüber. Für den Captain und den ersten Maat wurde eine Planke hinüber gelegt und im Nu waren alle auf der _Interceptor_ und die _Black Pearl_ lag verlassen da. Selbst der Ausguck war verwaist.

Das war unsere Chance! Jack gab uns ein stilles Zeichen, packte ein Tau und mich und schwang sich rüber. Elijah folgte beinahe zeitgleich und ich war ehrlich gesagt froh, nicht selber hinüber schwingen zu müssen. Auf der _Black Pearl_ zerschnitten Elijah und Jack rasch die Seile der Enterhaken, zogen lautlos die Planke zurück und die_ Pearl_ setzte sich langsam und leise in Bewegung. Kaum hatten wir die Verbindung zu Barbossa und seiner Crew getrennt, schon verschwand der Nebel um das Schiff und auch die Segel waren wieder ganz normal, aber jetzt war keine Zeit, um Fragen zu stellen. Elijah trat entschlossen die Tür zum Unterdeck ein und durch das gewaltige Krachen, bemerkten die anderen Piraten unsere Kaperung, allerdings zu spät. Jack, der bereits am Steuerrad stand, schwang freundlich sein Hütlein und rief: „ Danke Barbossa! Gute Reise!", zurück.

Elijah und ich stürmten derweil unter Deck und riefen laut nach unserer Freundin, die auch plötzlich sehr zerzaust und mit den Haaren voller Spinnweben und einer blutigen Wunde auf der Wange aus der Besenkammer auftauchte und erst mir und dann Elijah in die Arme fiel.

„ Was macht ihr hier? Hat mein Vater euch und den Kommodore...?", fragte sie und wischte sich die Weben aus dem Haar.

„ Nein. Wir haben den Piraten verpflichtet", erwiderte Elijah. Annabelle starrte ihn groß an.

„ Bitte was?!" Dann starrte sie mich an. „ Das habe ich doch falsch verstanden, oder?!" Ich konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken und leicht den Kopf schütteln.

„ Leider nicht."

„ Hey, er ist in Ordnung!", verteidigte Elijah den komischen Kauz. „ Immerhin war es seine Idee, dich auf diese Weise zu retten, da Captain Barbossa und seine Crew anscheinend nicht zu töten sind!"

„ Nun gut... Unverwundbar sind sie wohl", murmelte Annabelle und dann packte sie Elijah plötzlich am Arm, der über und über rot wurde. „ Sie haben nach dir gesucht, Elijah. Der Ring... Sie scheinen ihn zu suchen!"

„ Vielleicht weiß Jack mehr", hörte ich mich selbst sagen und wurde daraufhin von meinen beiden Freunden verwirrt angestarrt. „ War doch nur eine Idee!"

„ Hinterher!", brüllte Captain Barbossa und hob den Arm. Sein Steuermann rannte eiligst ans Steuerrad und die Hälfte der Mannschaft machten, dass sie unter Deck zu den Riemen kamen, doch kurz darauf trat ein vom Steuermann geschickter Pirat zu ihm und blickte ein wenig beschämt.

„ Äh... Sir... Barbossa, Sir...", murmelte er.

„ Was denn?!", brüllte der.

„ Die Ruderkette..."

„ Was ist damit nicht in Ordnung?!"

„ Also Jack... Der Jack hat, glaube ich, hat... na ja... die Ruder... die Ruderkette... ähm... putt, Sie verstehen?", haspelte er.

„ Ich verstehe ganz und gar nicht!", brüllte Barbossa, dass die Haare des viel kleineren Piraten flogen.

„ Ähm... Die Ruderkette ist außer Betrieb gesetzt worden", murmelte er verschüchtert und deutete hinauf aufs Steuerdeck, wo der Steuermann versuchte, das Rad zu drehen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„ Jack", flüsterte Barbossa. „ Jack! Jack Sparrow!", brüllte er dann, packte seine Pistole und knallte den armen Überbringer der schlechten Nachricht ab. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden rappelte der sich wieder auf, fuhr über das Einschussloch und sagte anklagend:

„ Jetzt muss ich schon wieder mein Hemd flicken. Also ehrlich, Captain." Er verschwand unter Deck, um sein Nähzeug zu holen, während Barbossa kochend vor Wut an Deck stand.

„ Jack Sparrow... Du bist des Todes", murmelte er in seinen Bart.

Jack lauschte. Da hatte doch gerade jemand _Jack Sparrow_ gebrüllt und es hatte sich verdammt nach Barbossa angehört.

„ **Captain** Jack Sparrow", murmelte Jack vor sich hin. „ **Captain!**" Da hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich und fuhr herum. Da standen Elijah, die Missy und ein fremdes Mädchen.

„ Oh! Guten Tag, Darling!" Jack löste sich vom Steuerrad, um Annabelles Hand zu ergreifen und darauf zu küssen. Dann wandte er sich an Elijah.

„ Also jetzt verstehe ich ja, warum du mehrere Freundinnen hast. Kein Wunder, bei der Auswahl. - Gibt es noch mehr von euch, Darling?", fragte er dann Annabelle, die ihn etwas befremdet ansah, bevor sie ihre Hand wegzog und sich neben mich stellte.

„ Er ist schon die ganze Zeit so", murmelte ich ihr zu.

„ Aber du musst nicht eifersüchtig sein, Missy", sagte Jack plötzlich zu mir. „ In meinem Herzen ist genug Platz für mehrere Frauen."

„ Ich habe auch gar nichts anderes erwartet", erwiderte ich nur, da Piraten ja für ihren Verschleiß an Frauen bekannt waren und daher bei unsereins nicht gerade beliebt. Elijah, der Jacks Benehmen mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtet hatte, ergriff schließlich das Wort, während er sich nicht gerade unauffällig zwischen Jack und Annabelle drängte.

„ Jetzt hast du ja deine_ Pearl_ wieder. Wie soll es nun weiter gehen?", fragte er ihn, wohl in Erwartung, der Pirat könnte den ungeschriebenen Vertrag wieder auflösen, da er ja jetzt sein Schiff hatte und uns nun alle über die Planke schicken würde. Jack strich zärtlich über das Steuerrad seiner _Black Pearl_, bevor er uns der Reihe nach aufmerksam ansah.

„ Jetzt segeln wir nach Tortuga und finden mehr über den Ring heraus und stellen uns eine Crew zusammen, klar soweit?"

„ Tortuga?!", fragten Elijah, Annabelle und ich gleichzeitig. Jack grinste.

„ Tortuga!"

„ Wo ist eigentlich die Interceptor geblieben? Ich sehe sie gar nicht. Wollen sie uns denn nicht folgen?", fragte Elijah verwirrt und blickte sich um.

„ Das täten sie auch, hätte ich nicht die Ruderkette blockiert...", erwiderte Jack, nicht ohne Stolz. Er war clever, das musste man ihm lassen...

--

(tbc)


	4. Chapter 4

**4. ****Eintrag ins Logbuch: ****Crossing blades with a pirate**

„ Dieser Barbossa scheint ja eine richtige Bestie zu sein", murmelte ich, während ich sanft Annas Wunde sauber tupfte.

„ Allerdings! Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, was er alles Schlimmes mit mir anstellen wollte! An den Mast fesseln, mit Messern auf mich werfen..."

„ Der ist doch irre!", rief ich.

„ Aua", machte Annabelle, weil ich wohl zu heftig getupft hatte.

„ Verzeihung. – Mann, ich bin richtig froh, dass du wieder hier bist!" Ich umarmte sie und unterdrückte ein paar Freudentränen.

„ Ja, ich auch. Ich hatte fürchterliche Angst!", erwiderte Annabelle und löste sich wieder von mir. Ich tupfte ein wenig Jod in die Wunde und sie zuckte heftig zusammen.

„ Verzeihung. – Aber es war sehr clever von dir, dich in der Besenkammer zu verstecken!", lobte ich sie.

„ Na ja, alles war so dreckig an Bord, dass ich mir dachte, dass sie da wohl nie hineingehen würden", erwiderte sie und konnte schon wieder lächeln. Dann wurde sie nachdenklich. „ Ich mache mir Sorgen um Elijah... Dieser Ring von seinem Onkel... Er scheint wirklich _DER_ Ring zu sein."

„ Hmmm. Scheint so."

„ Was weißt du über den Ring, Jack?", fragte Elijah und trat neben das Steuerrad. Jack wandte seinen Blick vom Horizont auf ihn und schien zu überlegen, was er jetzt wohl antworten sollte.

„ Wenig", erwiderte er schließlich ausweichend.

„ Erzähl mir davon!", bat Elijah. Jack schwieg lange Zeit und Elijah befürchtete schon, der Pirat würde gar nichts sagen, doch schließlich brach dieser das Schweigen.

„ Du bist kein Pirat und eigentlich geht diese Sache nur uns Piraten was an, aber bei dir kann ich vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen. Dieser Ring ist von Sir Francis Drake geschmiedet worden und in der Stunde seines Todes sprach er den Fluch darüber, er gebe große Macht, wenn man ihn _und_ den gesamten geheimen Schatz habe. Alleine ist der Schatz wertlos, nur stumpfe Gegenstände, doch wenn man den Ring besitzt, soll sich angeblich alles in Gold wandeln. Es haben schon so viele nach dem Schatz gesucht, der über die ganze Welt verteilt war, aber Barbossa war der erste der alles zusammengebracht hat. Nun fehlt ihm aber noch das wichtigste Teil des Puzzles..."

„ Der Ring", murmelte Elijah und zog das Schmuckstück aus der Tasche. „ Was passiert, wenn er ihn bekäme?"

„ Er würde die Macht bekommen, die ganze Welt zu unterwerfen. Der Geist von Francis Drake nähme von ihm Besitz. Er beherrscht schon jetzt seinen vernebelten Geist, doch das merkt er nicht."

„ Woher kennst du Barbossa?", fragte Elijah plötzlich, doch Jack schwieg darauf beharrlich.

„ Also fahren wir jetzt nach Tortuga, ja...?" Elijah hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen.

„ Ihr müsst nur aufpassen in diesem Dreckloch. Am Besten bleibt ihr immer in meiner Nähe. Es ist nicht ganz ungefährlich da", warnte Jack ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„ Ach ja... Und dann? Wohin fahren wir dann?", wollte Elijah schließlich wissen.

„ Ich habe in Verbindung mit dem Ring mal was von einer Insel Mordor gehört..."

„ Aaahhh!", machte Elijah und der Ring fiel klirrend zu Boden. _Dumdum Dumdum_ machte er. Jack runzelte die Stirn und wechselte mit Elijah einen Blick, der seine blauen Augen weit aufgerissen hatte.

„ Der Ring... als schlüge ein Herz in ihm", keuchte er. Jack nickte, hockte nieder und hob vorsichtig das Kleinod auf. Er betrachtete ihn, bevor er ihn zurück an Elijah gab.

„ Es ist _der _Ring und ich weiß nicht, ob uns das freuen sollte. Barbossa weiß vielleicht noch nicht, dass du den Ring hast...", überlegte Jack.

„ Doch, er weiß es. Stella hat mir erzählt, dass die Piraten, die Anna entführt haben, nach mir, Wood, gefragt haben."

„ Sie haben nicht nach dir gefragt, Elijah...", sagte Jack plötzlich. „ Sie haben nach Bingo Wood gefragt, dem Wahnsinnigen, der es gewagt hat, den Ring von einer Meute Piraten zu stehlen."

„ Er hat WAS?!", rief Elijah.

„ Er hat sich, laut der Erzählung, eines Tages vor ungefähr zwei Jahren in das Lager von Piraten geschlichen. Dort hat er von der Idee des Captain gehört, den Schatz des Francis Drake zu suchen, da er den Ring bereits in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte. Bingo zog seine Pistole, knallte einige umstehende Piraten und schließlich den Captain nieder und nahm den Ring an sich. Er stahl ein Schiff und floh. Der Captain überlebte jedoch, obwohl er fast an einer Blutvergiftung, die durch den Schuss entstand, gestorben wäre. Diese Blutvergiftung nutzend, meuterte sein erster Maat in dieser Nacht!", erklärte Jack.

„ Dieser Captain...", begann Elijah zögernd.

„ Das war ich", schloss Jack und zog sein Hemd ein wenig beiseite, damit Elijah die beiden Schusswunden in seiner rechten Brusthälfte sehen konnte. „ Die Obere stammt von deinem Onkel."

„ Oh Gott! Das tut mir leid!", rief Elijah. Jack winkte ab.

„ Ich hab's überlebt. – Jetzt muss ich aber mal nachsehen, was Barbossa so mit meiner_ Pearl_ angestellt hat." Damit löste er sich vom Steuerrad und ging hinab aufs Deck um schließlich die Treppe hinab in den Bauch des Schiffes zu steigen. Er striff durch jedes Zimmer und stieß schließlich auf Annabelle und mich, die in der Kapitänskajüte waren, wo sie mir gerade von der wilden Jagd um den Tisch und den Drohungen des Captains erzählte. Jack betrachtete nachdenklich alles, verzog das Gesicht, als er auf den Schmutz überall blickte und trat dann schließlich an den Tisch, wo sein Lieblingsstuhl stand. Er nahm darauf Platz und – kabumm – lag er am Boden. Fluchend rappelte er sich auf und entdeckte dann, dass ein Bein abgebrochen war.

„ Welcher verdammter Bastard hat meinen Stuhl kaputt gemacht!", rief er und trat dagegen. Annabelle sagte nichts, wurde nur rot. Ich starrte sie an. Also _den_ Stuhl hatte sie umgeschmissen.

„ Pst!", machte sie nervös, als sie meinen Blick bemerkte. Ich salutierte stumm.

„ Verdammtes Pack, verdammtes", knurrte Jack derweil, packte einen verführerisch grünen Apfel und entschwand wieder an Deck. Elijah folgte ihm nach. Also irgendwie hing er an diesem Typen. Die Sonne ging jedoch bald unter und die Anker wurden hinabgelassen. Jack und Elijah refften mit Annas und meiner dürftigen Hilfe die Segel und dann verzogen wir uns alle in die Kajüten. Elijah hatte ein Einzelzimmer, Jack als Captain sowieso und Anna und ich teilten uns eins.

Noch während die Sonne am nächsten Morgen aufging, lösten die Männer die Takelage und entfalteten die Segel, die golden in der Morgensonne schienen.

„ Elijah... Kannst du eigentlich kämpfen?", fragte Jack plötzlich, der (schon wieder auf einem Apfel kauend) bei seinem Steuerrad stand. Elijah zuckte seltsam zusammen.

„ Äh... na ja... Ich habe ab und zu dem Kommodore zugesehen... Aber selbst..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Fechtkunst hatte nicht auf seinem Stundenplan bei Gandalf gestanden.

„ Hmmmm... Also nicht. Dann los!" Jack schleuderte den armen Apfel über Bord, zog seinen Degen und dessen Spitze deutete direkt auf die Stelle zwischen Elijahs Augen. Der dachte zuerst, der Pirat wolle ihn von der Planke schicken, doch dann verstand er, was dieser bezweckte. Elijah trat also ein paar Tritte zurück und zog dann seinen Degen, das Heft entglitt ihm, er grapschte wild danach, doch die Waffe landete scheppernd auf dem Deck. Jack seufzte leicht.

„ Wir haben noch viel vor uns!", unkte er und ging dann in die Ausgangsstellung über. „ Beine auseinander, das rechte vor, wenn du den Degen ziehst, sonst verletzt du dich selbst. Und immer dieselbe Abfolge, sieh." Er begann Elijah leicht zu attackieren, es war kein wirklicher Kampf, eher das Vorzeigen der Reihenfolge der Schläge.

„ Das... ist... ja... leichter... als... ich... gedacht... habe!", keuchte Elijah. Jack erhöhte wortlos das Tempo und begann, sich über das Deck tänzelnd fortzubewegen.

„ Schritt, Schritt, Schlag! Schritt, Schritt, Schlag!", befahl er und Elijah gehorchte. Er machte sich recht gut. „ Mehr Fußarbeit! Rechts vor links, links nachziehen, Ta!", rief Jack und zog seinen Degen zurück. Elijah fuchtelte weiter.

„ Erste Regel: Ta beendet den Kampf. Zweite Regel: Nicht so viel fuchteln." Er packte Elijahs Degen mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger an der Spitze. „ Dritte Regel: Die Schrittfolge muss sitzen. Viertens: Die Form muss stets gewahrt sein, denn ob Edelmann oder Freibeuter – es soll gut aussehen, klar soweit?!" Jack lehnte sich an die Reling und betrachtete seinen Schüler aufmerksam. Der nickte gelehrig.

„ Also noch einmal die Schrittfolge." Der Pirat stieß sich lässig ab und machte sie Elijah noch mal vor, welche dieser perfekt kopierte.

„ Na also!", freute sich der Pirat, als Elijah über seine Füße stolperte und direkt in Jacks Arme und diesen zu Boden riss, da er nicht darauf gefasst war.

„ Fünfte Regel", stöhnte Jack und rieb seinen Hinterkopf, „ wenn du mich noch einmal umstößt, gehst du zu den Haien, klar soweit?!"

„ Aye", erwiderte Elijah konfus, sprang auf und half Jack hoch. „ Kann's nun weitergehen?" Er zückte wieder seinen Degen. Jack nickte ergeben.

„ Wow! Guck mal, Elijah fechtet!", rief Annabelle, kaum waren wir an Deck.

„ Hmhm. Macht er ziemlich gut, was?" Ich blickte sie grinsend von der Seite an.

„ Ja!", strahlte sie. Dann erwiderte sie meinen Blick. „ Stella! Lass das!"

„ Was denn? Ich mach doch gar nichts!", erwiderte ich arglos und wanderte zur Reling, als Jack und Elijah die Treppe hinunterkamen – fechtend wohlgemerkt – und ihren Tanz, denn so sah es aus, auf dem Deck weiterführten.

„ Weiter so, Elijah! Zeig's ihm!", feuerte Annabelle ihren Augenstern an und ich verkniff mir ein Grinsen, als Jack plötzlich neben mich trat, immer noch mit Elijah fechtend.

„ Magst du mich nicht anfeuern?", fragte er ein wenig atemlos.

„ Wieso sollte ich?", wollte ich wissen.

„ Na ja, sie feuert ihn an und mich bis jetzt niemand. Also...?"

„ Ich glaube, ich muss dich nicht anfeuern, wenn du während des Kampfes genug Zeit hast, mit mir zu reden", war meine Antwort und dann gesellte ich mich zu Anna, die sich mittlerweile auf die Treppe zum Steuerdeck hinauf gesetzt hatte und immer noch Lij anfeuerte. Ich fiel bald mit ein und schenkte Jack ein süßes Lächeln, als der mich anklagend anblickte. Plötzlich sprang er auf die Reling und balancierte sie entlang, während er Elijahs Schläge parierte und erwiderte.

„ Was für ein Angeber!", seufzte ich und tauschte mit Anna einen Blick.

„ Lass dich ja nicht auf ihn ein", warnte sie mich. Ich starrte sie an.

„ Wie könnte ich! – Du aber auch nicht. Denk an deinen Lij."

„ Er ist nicht _mein_..."

„ Ach komm, erzähl mir nichts." Ich grinste und sie musste einfach nur kichernd rot werden und es war gar keine Antwort mehr nötig.

Als Elijah und Jack endlich fertig waren, standen Anna und ich auf und machten unsere Ansprüche auf eine Fechtstunde geltend. Jack, der eben noch so ausgepowert wirkte, war sofort wieder fit und erklärte sich bereit, seinen _beiden Perlen_ Unterricht zu geben.

„ Bei Piratinnen ist es nicht selten, dass sie fechten können", erklärte er, während er uns zwei Degen, die er in der Kapitänskajüte aus einer Truhe hervorgezaubert hatte, in die Hand drückte.

„ Die Grundstellung ist leicht schräg, mit dem rechten Arm, dem Schlagarm, nach vorne gewandt. Das linke Bein steht etwas weiter hinten als das rechte, ja genau so. Ihr seid wirklich zwei ganz clevere Mädchen", lobte er und umrundete uns einmal. „ Gut, jetzt kommt der erste Schlagabtausch. Bereit?!", rief er.

„ Das geht nicht, Jack", widersprach ich da.

„ Wieso?", fragte er irritiert.

„ Du bist viel zu groß für uns!", pflichtete Annabelle mir bei. Ich nickte zustimmend, immerhin ging ich ihm knapp bis über Schulter. Er verzog das Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er tierisch gerne mit uns gekämpft, aber das Glück war uns hold.

„ Elijah", wandte er sich knurrend an den jungen Mann, der jetzt auf der Treppe Platz genommen hatte.

„ Ich?! Aber ich bin doch selbst noch Schüler!", rief Elijah. Dann wandte er sich an uns:" Ich habe auch mit ihm gekämpft obwohl ich nicht viel größer bin als ihr!"

„ Er ist zu groß!", erwiderten Annabelle und ich heftig. Jack grinste schief und lehnte sich an das Geländer der Treppe.

„ Ich seh schon...", meinte er nur und plötzlich tat er mir leid, keine Ahnung wieso. Er hatte so einen seltsamen Blick, dem man einfach nicht widerstehen konnte. So einen Hundeblick! Auch die herzensgute Annabelle neben mir wirkte angegriffen.

„ Also gut, übe mit mir", seufzte ich. Er begann zu strahlen und kam mit weiten Schritten auf mich zu und mir gefährlich nahe.

„ Ich wusste doch, dass du mich magst, Love!", rief er und seine Hände legten sich auf meine Schultern.

„ Jack..." Ich hob den Degen und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück, wo er sich verbeugte.

„ Verzeih." - Oh Mann, der hatte echt nicht mehr alle Tassen...!

Nun, Elijah stellte sich Annabelle gegenüber und die beiden strahlten sich an, es schien mir, als wäre noch eine Sonne aufgegangen. Ich betrachtete die beiden lächelnd, als ich plötzlich Jacks Atem an meinem Ohr spürte. Ich hob erneut den Degen.

„ Ganz ruhig, Missy!", er hob die Hände und wahrte den Abstand, während er flüsterte:" Geht da was?!" Wir tauschten einen Blick und ich nickte.

„ Ich hoffe es!", fügte ich hinzu.

„ Das ist ein Wink des Schicksal", seufzte Jack irgendwie erleichtert.

„ Hä? Wieso?", fragte ich verwirrt. Er beugte sich zu mir und hob den Zeigefinger.

„ Dann muss ich mich nicht mehr zwischen euch entscheiden! Mein Herz gehört ab heute nur dir!", versprach er und legte seine Hand auf die meine, die das Heft des Degens so stark umklammerte, dass meine Knochen weiß herausstachen.

„ Jack", knurrte ich und der Degen zuckte. „ Ich mache dich zu Fischfutter!" Ich führte einen Schlag aus, den Jack parierte. So tänzelte er vor mir her und war echt verdammt gut! Es schien für ihn alles ein Spiel zu sein.

„ Na warte!", keuchte ich und führte eine Reihe von Schlägen aus.

„ Woher kannst du das?", fragte Jack, nicht minder atemlos als ich.

„ Anna und ich haben immer mit Stöcken gekämpft! Sie ist verdammt gut!", erwiderte ich.

„ Wow! Und ich habe das Glück mit zwei solchen kämpfenden Schönheiten auf einem Schiff zu sein!", grinste Jack und ich ließ seufzend den Degen sinken. Ich kam ja eh nicht gegen ihn an.

„ Was ist los?", fragte er und kam mir wieder so verdammt nahe.

„ Lass das!" Ich wich vor ihm zurück.

„ Entschuldigung. Ist eine Angewohnheit. – Sag mal, wollen die beiden noch lange so stehen?", fragte er plötzlich und blickte über meinen Kopf hinweg auf etwas. Ich wandte mich um und da standen Elijah und Annabelle immer noch voreinander, grinsten sich verliebt an und hatten sich kein Stück bewegt. Jack und ich setzten uns auf die Treppe und starrten die beiden fasziniert an, die sich ebenfalls fasziniert anstarrten.

„ Das ist wie bei Madame Tussaud's!", meinte Jack. Keine Ahnung was er meinte, aber ich wollte auch nicht fragen, das hier war viel zu interessant.

„ Vielleicht stehen sie heute Abend noch", murmelte ich und blickte Jack an, der die beiden grinsend betrachtete.

„ Vielleicht auch noch übermorgen!" Er erwiderte meinen Blick und wir lachten uns an. Verdammt, wir verstanden uns ja richtig gut!

„ Hey, Missy! Du taust ja richtig auf!", meinte auch er und stupste mir mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Nasenspitze. Ich wandte mich von ihm ab, musste ihm aber zustimmen. Normalerweise wurde ich nicht so rasch mit Fremden warm, aber er hatte irgendwie so eine lässige Art an sich, dass man ihn einfach mögen musste. – Oh Gott! Hab ich da gerade _mögen _geschrieben?! Ich glaube, der Schlag, den ich auf den Kopf bekommen habe, hat mir nicht gut getan, ganz und gar nicht! – Elijah aber auch nicht, denn er stand immer noch wie eingeeist vor Anna und grinste sie an.

„ Vielleicht sollten die beiden mal wieder auftauen", überlegte ich laut, um ihn und mich abzulenken.

„ Wieso denn? Warten wir noch ein wenig ab. Vielleicht sagen sie ja irgendwann etwas oder küssen sich sogar, hm?" Jack lehnte sich bequem zurück. Es hätte nur noch Popcorn gefehlt und es wäre das perfekte Kino gewesen. (Eigentlich hätte ich das gar nicht schreiben dürfen, denn ich weiß im Jahre 1672 ja gar nicht, was Kino und Popcorn sind!)

„ Garantiert nicht!", widersprach ich. „ Letztens haben sie fünfzehn Minuten gebraucht, um sich aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen, aber heute scheinen sie den Rekord zu knacken."

„ Ja, Vielleicht", meinte auch Jack und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. Er begann leise zu summen.

„ We're devils, we're black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yoho. Yoho, yoho, a pirates life for me", murmelte ich leise den Text des alten Kinderliedes vor mich hin. Jack grinste mich an, doch in diesem Moment lösten sich Elijah und Annabelle aus ihrer Erstarrung, blinzelten sich verwirrt an und dann uns.

„ Hey ihr Faulenzer!", riefen sie uns dann total aufgeräumt zu. Jack und ich tauschten einen Blick.

„ Verpeilt! Total verpeilt", war alles, was Jack sagte. Ich stieß ihn in die Rippen, immerhin handelte es sich um meine Freunde.

„ Tja, die Liebe", sagte ich nur, erhob mich und ging zu ihnen, um Annabelle abzuschleppen und ihr von ihrem erneuten Wachkoma zu berichten.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Eintrag ins Logbuch: Tortuga? Tortuga!**

Die Sonne ging blutrot unter, als sich Jacks Silhouette dunkel gegen den Himmel abhob. Er stand ganz oben auf dem höchsten Mast, der zwar keine Ausguckplattform hatte, doch das brauchte er auch gar nicht, denn der Pirat stand auf einer der beiden obersten Rahen, hatte eine Hand an die Spitze des Mastes gelegt und starrte auf den Horizont, der vor uns lag und wo sich dunkel eine Landmasse erhob. Das war Tortuga. Auf der Steuerbordseite lag Haiti, vor drei Stunden war sie neben der _Black Pearl_ aufgetaucht. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis wir Tortuga erreicht hatten. Endlich löste sich Jack wieder aus seiner Erstarrung und packte ein Seil aus der Takelage und ließ sich daran hinab aufs Deck. Dort standen Annabelle, Elijah und ich an der Reling und starrten auf das klare Wasser, in dem wir die Fische sehen konnten, die dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche schwammen. Die Gischt spritzte hoch und auch Jack lehnte sich an die Reling.

„ Wir werden noch heute Abend Tortuga erreichen. Es gibt dort nicht viele Regeln, aber ihr solltet euch besser an jede halten. Bleibt stets in meiner Nähe, versucht euch von Schießereien, Prügeleien und anderen Streitigkeiten fernzuhalten und hütet eure Zunge, man kann keinem dieser Halunken trauen und man weiß nie, wie diese Trunkenbolde reagieren", sagte er, während er an den Horizont starrte. Wir drei nickten, wussten aber nicht recht, was wir uns unter Tortuga vorstellen sollten.

„ In einer Stunde seht ihr sie, wenn ihr euch an den Bug stellt." Damit ging Jack zurück zum Steuerrad und wir blieben zurück, voll mit Fragen und ungenauen Vorstellungen.

Bald waren wir so nah, dass Annabelle und ich, die am Bug des Schiffes standen, Tortugas Umrisse ausmachen konnten und genau wie ihr Name bereits verriet, sah sie von fern wie eine Schildkröte aus. Der bucklige, grüne Panzer stach aus der türkisfarbenen Karibischen See, über die sich langsam die Dämmerung senkte und wir die Laternen auf der Pearl entzündeten. Jack stand unbeweglich am Steuer und blickte mit einem ungewöhnlich ernsten Gesicht auf Tortuga, als überlege er, wie er uns dort am Besten einschmuggeln konnte. Ich war jedoch ziemlich erwartungsfroh, hatte ich doch noch nie ein Piratennest von Nahem gesehen. Elijah gesellte sich zu uns und blickte auch überwältigt auf die grüne Insel vor uns.

„ Sie sieht echt wie eine Schildkröte aus!", stellte er fest.

„ Ja! Gleich hebt sie ihren Kopf!", lachte Annabelle und ich beschloss, die beiden ein wenig alleine zu lassen. Vielleicht würde das romantische Platschen des Meeres gegen die Planken und die rosafarbenen Wolkenfetzen am dunklen Himmel für den Rest sorgen. Ich nahm auf der Treppe Platz, die zum Steuerdeck führte, legte das Kinn in die Hand und blickte auf Tortuga, auf die die _Black Pearl_ zusteuerte.

„ Missy! Komm mal her!", ertönte da Jacks Stimme hinter mir und ich gehorchte.

„ Was ist denn?", wollte ich wissen.

„ Denke bitte an das, was ich euch vorhin gesagt hatte. Ich möchte nicht, das euch etwas geschieht", erklärte er und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn befremdet anzustarren. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und berührte mich an der Wange.

„ Ehrlich. Ich würde mir ewig Vorwürfe machen, wenn dir etwas geschieht, Love", sagte er sanft und ich knurrte leise. Er war echt unmöglich!

Tortuga hatte eine unwirtliche Nordküste mit Klippen und Felsspitzen und im Süden befand sich eine Riffbarriere, bevor man in den befestigten Hafen einfahren konnte, der mit zwei schmalen Zugängen im Falle eines Angriffs leicht zu verteidigen war. Jack kannte den Hafen in und auswendig und hatte rasch einen perfekten Ankerplatz für die _Black Pearl_ gefunden. Von dort aus ruderten wir mit einem Boot an Land und befestigten es an einem der zwei Stege. Elijah half Annabelle galant aus dem Boot und ich musste mit Jack vorlieb nehmen, doch er war mir lieber als ein ungewolltes Bad. Allerdings hielt er danach meine Hand ein wenig zu lange fest und strich mir darüber, dass ich schon wieder kurz vorm Kochen war. Er grinste nur, als er das Blitzen in meinen Augen entdeckte und wandte sich dann mit einem ernsten Blick auch an Elijah und Annabelle.

„ Denkt immer daran, was ich euch gesagt habe!", ermahnte er uns und das musste er uns nicht zweimal sagen. Die Stadt bestand hauptsächlich aus heruntergekommenen Steinhäusern mit Ziegeldächern, zwischen denen in engen, stinkenden Gassen Besoffene torkelten oder auf dem Boden lagen. Schüsse knallten durch die Luft und das Gejohle war bis weithin zu hören. Eine dürftig bekleidete Frau rannte kichernd über die befestigte Hafenstraße, verfolgt von drei Piraten.

„ Es wäre ein trauriges Leben, wenn man nie den süßen Duft Tortugas eingeatmet hätte", murmelte Jack vor sich hin und ging auf die Stadt zu. Wir anderen folgten zögerlich und fanden uns schließlich in den viel zu engen, stinkenden Straßen wieder, die mit Fackeln beleuchtet waren; die Nacht hatte sich über die Stadt gelegt. An den Straßenseiten hinter zerschlagenen Fensterscheiben oder in offenen Türen saßen, lagen oder standen trinkende Piraten, kichernde Huren und sich prügelnde Männer. Auf einem Platz fand eine wilde Schießerei statt, Männer fielen von Balkonen, Frauen lachten und kreischten, manche Männer lagen ungerührt von dem Tohuwabohu um sie herum unter Fässern und tranken von dem Bier und Rum, die aus den in die Fässer geschossenen Löchern liefen. Dirnen lehnten gegen die Häuserwände oder saßen auf den Fässern, hielten nach Kunden Ausschau. Elijah, Annabelle und ich waren gleichzeitig angeekelt wie auch fasziniert. Auch Jack war in solch einer Zwickmühle, er schien sich einerseits wohl zu fühlen, ein Gefühl der Heimkehr zu empfinden, doch gleichzeitig war sein Gang angespannter und nicht mehr so locker wie an Deck des Schiffes. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und wandte sich zu uns um.

„ Elijah, kümmere dich um dein Mädchen. Missy, du bleibst bei mir." Er legte den Arm um mich und schob mich weiter, während Elijah hinter uns errötend Annas Hand ergriff und diese ihn liebevoll anstrahlte.

„ Lass das. Ich bleib ja freiwillig hier", sagte ich währenddessen und schob Jacks Arm beiseite. In diesem Moment kam eine Frau in wallenden roten Röcken auf uns zu und spießte mich mit ihren Blicken auf.

„ Ah! Scarlett!", rief Jack, als er sich eine von ihr fing.

„ Wer ist das schon wieder?!", fauchte sie mit einem letzten Blick auf mich und rauschte von dannen. Jack keuchte, sie schien einen ganz schönen Schlag drauf zu haben.

„ Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die verdient habe", murmelte er und setzte dann seinen Weg fort. Wir folgten ihm rasch und sahen zu, dass wir den anderen Piraten nicht zu nahe kamen. So betraten wir schließlich eine Kneipe, die voll von halb besoffenen, sich prügelnden Piraten war. Ein paar am Tresen hatten es sich zum Hobby gemacht, die Kerzen auszuschießen. Wo um Himmels Willen waren wir hier bloß gelandet?!

Jack jedoch hatte jemand Bekannten entdeckt, der mit dem Rücken zu uns saß und hielt geradewegs auf diesen zu. Er schlug ihm heftig auf die Schulter und nahm dann auf einem der freien Stühle Platz.

„ Hallo Biney", sagte er und grinste schief, zufrieden mit der gelungenen Überraschung. Sein Gegenüber starrte ihn groß an, bevor es reagierte.

„ Jack! Beim Teufel, was machst du hier?!", rief er dann.

„ Ich habe ein paar Fragen – und ich suche eine Crew. Das hier sind meine Freunde." Er deutete auf uns und der Mann wandte sich zu uns um. Er grinste und entblößte ein paar gelbe Zähne, während er uns eine schmutzige Hand entgegenstreckte. Annabelle war am Mutigsten und ergriff sie als Erste. Dann schüttelten auch Elijah und ich sie. Wir nahmen am Tisch Platz und Jack verließ uns kurz, um sich einen Humpen Bier zu besorgen. Biney begutachtete uns währenddessen und nahm uns unter die Lupe. Als Jack wiederkam, schien sein Freund sehr zufrieden.

„ Ein paar sehr gute Leute sind das Jack, aber zwei Frauen? Du weißt doch, was man sagt...", meinte Biney zweifelnd. Jack grinste nur und nahm einen Schluck Bier.

„ Und du weißt, was ich davon halte. Es ist ein größeres Unglück, **keine** Frau an Bord zu haben", erwiderte er dann. Biney seufzte, weil er den verschrobenen Captain und seine verschrobenen Ansichten nur zu gut kannte.

„ Um welches Abenteuer handelt es sich diesmal?", fragte Biney also. Jack blickte sich kurz sichernd um, bevor er sich vorbeugte und seine Stimme dämpfte.

„ Um den einen Ring und seine Zerstörung", wisperte er. Biney wurde von einer Sekunde auf die nächste blass wie Fischfleisch und starrte Jack an, der die Verwandlung lächelnd beobachtet hatte.

„ Du bist des Wahnsinns! Außerdem weiß niemand wo der Ring... Hast du ihn etwa wieder?!", flüsterte Biney aufgeregt, als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Jack nickte und warf Elijah einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, der Biney genügte.

„ ER hat ihn also... Jack, du bist verrückt, wenn du das versuchst", sprach Biney auf den Freund ein. Jack verzog das Gesicht. Er wurde ungern als verrückt bezeichnet.

„ Ich bin nicht verrückt, nur abentuerlustig", erwiderte er dann und beobachtete den Freund genau.

„ Ich sag's dir, du bist verrückt und deine Freunde auch, wenn sie es versuchen."

„ Wir sind nicht verrückt!", widersprach da Annabelle.

„ Wir haben nur noch Hoffnung!", fügte ich hinzu und blitzte ihn an. Biney blickte zwischen uns hin und her, dann sah er wieder Jack an, der ihn angrinste.

„ Es wäre besser für dich, auf die beiden Ladys zu hören..."

„ Also gut, Jack. Ich finde eine Mannschaft für dich, die bereit ist, diesen Wahnsinn auf sich zu nehmen."

„ Gut. Aber die Mädchen und der junge Mann stehen unter meinem Schutz. Wenn deine Leute ihnen auch nur ein Haar krümmen oder sie auch nur falsch ansehen, weißt du ja, was mit ihnen geschieht", erwiderte Jack leise und mit einer Schärfe in der Stimme, die keinen Zweifel an seiner Aussage ließ. Biney nickte rasch und sprang auf.

„ Aye, Captain." Dann verschwand er und auch Jack stand auf.

„ Gehen wir zurück zur _Pearl_. Morgen früh begrüßen wir dann unsere Mannschaft." Jack erhob sich, wich einem rückwärts torkelnden Piraten aus und zog einem anderen den Humpen über den Schädel. Das war also Tortuga...

„ Das hier sind die besten, mutigsten und verrücktesten Piraten ganz Tortugas!", verkündete Biney strahlend, als wir am nächsten Morgen, die Sonne ging gerade auf, auf einem der Stege erschienen. Jack nickte und schritt dann los, um die Mannschaft in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es waren gut zwanzig Mann, alle sahen sie etwas seltsam aus. Einer hatte eine irre Narbe über das ganze Gesicht, den Hals hinab und auch an den Armen. Sie schien sich über seinen ganzen Körper zu ziehen.

„ Er wurde Kiel geholt", flüsterte uns Biney zu. Annabelle und ich tauschten einen Blick. Wir wussten nur zu gut, was das bedeutete. Kiel geholt zu werden war eine der größten Strafen. Dabei wurde der Pirat an einem Seil befestigt und unter dem Schiff hindurch gezogen. Je nach Zustand des Schiffes wurde er verletzt. Das Schiff dieses Piraten, der übrigens _Mad Fop_ hieß, schien in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand gewesen zu sein, soweit man von seinen Narben ausgehend schließen konnte. Dann war da ein Kleinwüchsiger, der Jack vielleicht bis zur Brust ging und _Middle_ hieß. Direkt neben ihm stand sein bester Freund, ein 2 Meter großer Schwarzer, wahrscheinlich ein geflohener Sklave, über dessen dunkle Brust sich helle Striemen zogen. Er hieß _Marrow_. Ein Mann hatte einen bunten Papagei auf der Schulter. Der Mann hieß _Mr. Cotton _und sein Papagei, der die ganze Zeit kluge Sprüche von sich gab, _Leslie_. _Mr. Cotton_, einem Meuterer, war die Zunge herausgeschnitten worden, aus Angst er könne singen (also die anderen Verraten, nicht wirklich _singen_). Der seltsamste aber war ein junger Mann mit hellem blonden Haar und einem seltsamen Gebilde auf seinem Rücken. Vor dem blieb Jack stehen und starrte ihn an.

„ Was ist das?", wandte er sich an Biney. Es war nicht klar, ob er das Ding, den jungen Mann oder beides meinte.

„ Ein Keit-Drachen", erwiderte der junge Mann. Jack blickte ihn an und runzelte die Stirn.

„ Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dich gefragt zu haben", knurrte er. Der junge Mann grinste ungerührt.

„ Das ist Keith. Guter Mann!", beeilte Biney sich zu sagen und flitzte rasch an Jacks Seite. „ Ist schwindelfrei, kann gut in den Ausguck. Wenn er sein Gebilde benutzt, kann er wie ein Vogel am Himmel fliegen." Jack trat ein paar Schritte zurück und betrachtete den Mann von oben bis unten.

„ Na dann fliege uns etwas vor", befahl er. Keith nickte und nahm Anlauf. Der Wind griff unter die Flügel seines Drachen und hob ihn empor. Er flog tatsächlich! Wir alle starrten staunend in die Lüfte, wo er neben den Möwen her segelte, als sei dies das Natürlichste der Welt.

„ Wollt ihr ihn?", fragte Biney und grinste seinen Captain an, der doch recht beeindruckt schien.

„ Aye, ich nehme ihn. Ich nehme alle!" Jack breitete die Arme aus. Ich stöhnte leise. Na wunderbar! Neben Jack jetzt noch ein Haufen Bekloppter! Schlimmer konnte es ja wohl nicht werden, oder?!

--

(tbc)


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Eintrag ins Logbuch: Grand Line**

Wir hatten abgelegt und befanden uns erneut auf See. Die Mannschaft erwies sich gleichermaßen als bekloppt wie fähig. Keith bezog sofort den Mastkorb und blieb nicht nur den ganzen Tag sondern auch (meines Wissens) die ganze Nacht dort oben. Nur wenn es etwas zu essen gab, von _Mad Fop_ zubereitet, der sich als hervorragender Koch erwies, turnte Keith durch die Takelage nach unten auf Deck, sodass Annabelle und mir nur schlecht wurde. _Middle_ und _Marrow_ waren ziemlich wortkarg und unzertrennlich. Sie kümmerten sich um alle anfälligen Arbeiten und erledigten sie rasch und gut. _Mr. Cotton_ war sowieso still (hahaha), dafür plapperte _Leslie_ den ganzen Tag und sang alte Seemannsweisen. Man konnte sagen was man wollte, Biney hatte eine gute Mannschaft ausgesucht. – Zumindest passte sie zum Captain...

So senkte sich schließlich die Nacht über die Karibische See und die _Black Pearl_. Jack ließ die Segel reffen, den Anker hinab und gab noch ein paar Befehle und verteilte die Nachtwache. Dann gingen wir alle in unsere Kajüten.

Jack betrachtete gerade eingehend eine große, zerschlissene Seekarte und maß einen Abstand mit dem Zirkel aus, als es gegen die Tür klopfte.

„ Ja...?" Er blickte auf, als Elijah eintrat. Jack runzelte die Stirn, als er den geknickten jungen Mann sah.

„ Was ist passiert? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir der Teufel persönlich begegnet...", stellte Jack fest und deutete auf einen mit Karten überhäuften Stuhl, damit Elijah sich setzte. Das tat dieser auch, allerdings musste er zuerst alles Geraffel auf den Boden schaffen. Er schnaufte und legte das Kinn in die Hand. Er blickte, ohne zu sehen auf die Karte, die vor Jack lag. Der trug noch einen Strich mit dem Zirkel ein, bevor er sie beiseite schob und zwei Flaschen auf den Tisch stellte, eine hohe, gerade zu Elijah und eine bauchige, dicke bei sich.

„ Was ist das?", fragte Elijah leise und fasste sie am Hals, um nach dem Etikett zu suchen. Jack zog den Korken mit den Zähnen heraus und spuckte ihn in die Gegend.

„ Rum", erwiderte er dann und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„ Willst du dich betrinken?", fragte Elijah und öffnete zögernd die Flasche.

„ Nein. Aber ich will dich betrunken machen, damit du Belle endlich sagst, was du von ihr hältst...", grinste Jack und beobachtete Elijah genau, der rot wurde.

„ W... Woher weißt du das...?", fragte er dann, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

„ Ich habe Augen im Kopf, mein Freund..." Jack deutete auf seine fast schwarzen Augen in denen das Licht der Kerzenflamme tanzte. Dann deutete er auf Elijah und grinste schief.

„ Ist es so offensichtlich...?", fragte Elijah verlegen.

„ Nun, du wirst ständig rot, fängst an zu stottern und tust seltsame Dinge, obwohl du normalerweise ein sehr intelligenter junger Mann bist, wie ich mir vorstellen kann", erwiderte Jack. Elijah seufzte und nahm diesmal einen größeren Schluck Rum.

„ Aber ob sie mich mag, ist die andere Frage", seufzte er dann und legte das Kinn auf die Flaschenöffnung.

„ Die Liebe macht wirklich blind! Sie findet dich toll, Elijah, ehrlich. Sie kichert doch die ganze Zeit, wenn du da bist und außerdem ist sie immer für dich da!", zählte Jack auf, während er seinen Finger immer wieder in die Luft stieß. Elijah nickte leicht.

„ Meinst du...? Das wäre echt toll... Aber ich würde es ihr so gerne sagen. Was wenn sie doch nein sagt?", murmelte Elijah unglücklich.

„ Weshalb zum Teufel sollte sie nein sagen?! Sie steht auf dich, klar soweit?!", antwortete Jack genervt und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Rum.

„ Hi, hi... Mit Stella hast du da ja weniger Glück", kicherte Elijah, der schon reichlich angetütert war, da er sonst nie trank.

„ Sie steht auf mich, sie weiß es nur noch nicht!", erwiderte Jack zwischen zwei Schlucken.

„ Der is gut. Den merk isch mir", erwiderte Elijah, nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und betrachtete dann mit glasigen Augen die Flasche.

„ Tolles Zeugsch."

„ Hmmm", machte Jack. Dann hob er die Flasche. „ Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

„ Ja, ja... Drink up!", erwiderte Elijah und stieß mit ihm an. Nachdem sie einige Schlucke getan hatten, stellten sie scheppernd die Flaschen auf den Tisch.

„ Verdammt! Missy hasst mich!", murmelte Jack plötzlich und stützte den Kopf auf die Hand auf.

„ Annabelle ist scho toll und schön und witschig... witsch-... witzelsch... lustisch. Verstehscht du...?", fragte Elijah und fuchtelte mit der Flasche hin und her. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel intus.

„ Ja... Sie hat dich gern, das steht fest." Jack wedelte beim Reden mit der rechten Hand herum und Elijah versuchte, ihr mit seinen glasigen Augen zu folgen, während Jack, der sich mit links abzustützen versuchte, immer wieder abrutschte.

„ Du bist nur zu schüchtern! Sie wartet die ganze Zeit darauf, dass du etwas tust! Reiss dich zusammen, Elijah! Sei ein Mann!" Jack hob heftig die Rumflasche gen Decke und bekam fast Übergewicht nach hinten. Rasch stellte er sie wieder ab.

„ Weißt du, was ich meine?" Er deutete auf sich und dann auf Elijah.

„ Hah... Harr... Hi...Hu...Haha... Haargenau... Genau!", erwiderte Elijah mit schwerer Zunge und umfasste Jacks Finger.

„ Haargenau", wiederholte er, während Jack versuchte, ihn abzuschütteln.

„ Du musst ihr Herz erobern, Elijah. Du musst ihr etwas schenken. Schmuck oder so, da stehen die drauf!", erklärte Jack, der Frauenversteher, während er seinen Finger immer noch aus Elijahs Umklammerung zu lösen versuchte, indem er heftig mit der Hand schüttelte.

„ Schmuck... Ah ja... Klingt einleuschtend...", nuschelte Elijah. Dann kicherte er. „ Aber woher krieg isch den bidde Schmu... Schmug? Schmuck?"

„ Zufälligerweise kennst du den richtigen Mann dafür!" Jack bekam endlich seinen Finger los und fischte aus seiner Manteltasche eine Kette, die aus grünen Steinen bestand.

„ Wie Schschön", murmelte Elijah ergriffen und tatschte nach einer der vier Ketten, die er sah.

„ Lass uns um sie spielen, ja?", schlugen vier Jacks vor, die aus den vier anderen Manteltaschen vier Päckchen Karten zogen.

„ Aye!" Elijah salutierte und kippte vom Stuhl.

„ Hubsch", machte er am Boden und zog sich mühsam wieder hoch.

„ Wir haben doch gar keinen Seegang..." Jack beugte sich mit fragendem Gesicht zu ihm hinab. Elijah kicherte dumpf und zog sich langsam, aber stetig zurück auf den Stuhl.

„ Sicher, dass du noch spielen kannst?", fragte Jack, mischte aber fröhlich weiter.

„ Klar. Kein Proplem... Problem", erwiderte Elijah und klammerte sich an der Tischkante fest.

„ Du bist verdammt voll", grinste Jack.

„ Voll...? Ich? Dabei wiege isch doch gar nicht scho viel..." Elijah kratzte sich am Kopf und schien mittlerweile gar nichts mehr zu peilen.

„ Also gut... Eine Runde! Ich setze die Kette und was setzt du?", fragte Jack und verteilte die Karten.

„ Isch... Isch setsche meinen Knopf hier. Knopf... Komisches Wort, nich...?" Elijah fing an zu kichern, während Jack prüfend in den Knopf biss. Er war aus echtem Gold.

„ Also gut", meinte er dann und legte ihn in die Mitte zur Kette.

„ Abber nur noch einne Frage", begann Elijah, nachdem er sich von seinem Lachkrampf wieder erholt hatte, „ Ischt es nicht ein bischen unfair so vier gegen einnen...?" Dann kippte er vom Stuhl. Jack stand schwankend auf (noch mehr schwankend als sonst) und sah nach, was Elijah hatte, doch der schlief selig und schnarchte leise vor sich hin. In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür und Jack packte rasch Karten, Kette _und Knopf_ ein, bevor er öffnete.

„ Ja?" Annabelle und ich standen davor und wichen vor seiner irren Fahne zurück.

„ Mein Gott! Damit kann man ja eine Katze killen", keuchte Annabelle und hielt sich die Nase zu. Ich tat es ihr nach.

„ Ist Elijah bei dir?", fragte ich also näselnd und versuchte an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer zu sehen. Er trat beiseite und gab uns den Blick auf den Freund frei, der zusammengerollt unterm Tisch lag und leise schnarchte. Auf dem Tisch standen zwei große Flaschen mit irgendeinem alkoholischen Zeug gefüllt, das unheimlich stank.

„ Lij!" Annabelle stürzte ins Zimmer und ich folgte etwas langsamer.

„ Der schläft seinen Rausch aus", merkte Jack an, der über meine Schulter blickte.

„ Und das solltest du auch tun. Du stinkst wie eine ganze Kneipe", merkte ich an.

„ Du kannst mich ja zu Bett bringen und zudecken, wenn du magst", sagte er leise und grinste dabei. „ Ich kenne ein hübsches Lied, das du mir vorsingen könntest." Ich fuhr zu ihm herum.

„ Ich sing dir gleich das Lied vom Tod!"

„ Wenn du willst..." Er grinste noch mehr.

„ Verdammter Pirat." Ich verließ das Zimmer und Annabelle, die Elijah nicht wach bekommen hatte, folgte.

„ Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Elijah sich so betrinkt", seufzte sie leise.

„ Tja... Alles was mir dazu einfällt ist: Verdammter Pirat!", erwiderte ich nur. Annabelle nickte und seufzte. Verdammter Pirat!

Als Elijah erwachte, hatte er einen gewaltigen Brummschädel und steife Glieder, da er die ganze Nacht am Boden verbracht hatte. Er raffte sich auf und blickte direkt in tiefschwarze Augen.

„ Endlich bist du wach, mate. Ich warte schon seit Stunden auf unser versprochenes Spiel!", ermahnte ihn Jack, denn er war es, dem diese Augen gehörten. Elijah rieb sich den Kopf.

„ Spiel?"

„ Ja, klar!" Jack drückte ihn auf einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Dann packte er die Kette aus grünen Steinen aus und legte sie auf den Tisch.

„ Und was willst du setzen?", fragte er erwartungsvoll. Elijah runzelte die Stirn, langsam kam seine Erinnerung zurück.

„ Hatte ich nicht bereits meinen goldenen Knopf gesetzt?", fragte er.

„ Goldener Knopf? Nein. Ich seh keinen hier", erwiderte Jack und blinzelte ihn unschuldig an.

„ Jack!" Elijah streckte fordernd die Hand aus.

„ Also bitte! Was willst du mir unterstellen! Immer diese Vorteile nur weil man Pirat ist..." Jack seufzte. Elijah räusperte sich und Jack zog ergeben den Knopf aus der Tasche und legte ihn in die Mitte zur Kette.

„ Also gut, wir spielen **Black Jack.** Kannst du **Black Jack**?", fragte Jack und wurde von Elijah angestarrt. „ Was denn?!"

„ Wir spielen _**Black Jack**_?", wiederholte Elijah grinsend.

„ Ja und?" Jack mischte gekonnt die Karten und verteilte sie dann.

„ Nun, **Captain Jack** spielt gerne **Black Jack**." Elijah kicherte, als ihn Jack durchdringend anstarrte.

„ Keine Wortspiele, klar soweit?!", fragte er und donnerte die letzte Karte vor Elijah auf den Tisch.

„ Aye", erwiderte Elijah kleinlaut. Sie begannen also zu spielen und ich muss wohl nicht erwähnen, dass der ehrliche Elijah von dem notorischen Falschspieler Jack im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ausgenommen wurde wie eine Weihnachtsgans. Schließlich saß der bedauernswerte Elijah nur noch in Unterwäsche vor dem Piraten und wusste schon gar nicht mehr, was er setzten sollte.

„ Wie wäre es mit dem Ring?", fragte Jack mit glänzenden Augen, doch sein Grinsen verriet, dass er nur scherzte. Elijah zuckte trotzdem heftig zusammen und packte sich an den Hals, an dem die goldene Kette mit dem Ring baumelte. „ Du musst nichts mehr setzen, denn ich bin nicht besonders scharf darauf, auch noch deine Unterhosen zu erspielen", erklärte Jack großzügig und sie spielten noch eine Runde. Jack unterdrückte seinen Stolz und seine Piratenehre und versuchte, ehrlich zu spielen und ließ Elijah auch ein wenig gewinnen. Endlich bekam Elijah die Kette und seufzte zufrieden auf.

„ So, und jetzt spielen wir um deine restlichen Anziehsachen, ja?", fragte Jack grinsend, doch dann schob er den Berg Klamotten zu Elijah hinüber und stand auf. „ So, jetzt zieh dich an. Ich habe keine Zeit mehr für Spielchen, immerhin bin ich der Captain. Den Knopf behalte ich, weil ich mir eine neue Flasche Rum kaufen muss, denn du hast meine andere gestern Abend beinahe leer gesoffen." Damit verließ Jack seine Kajüte und verschwieg wohlweislich, dass er die richtigen Leute kannte, bei denen er für einen goldenen Knopf zehn Flaschen Rum bekam.

An Bord wurde er von Biney begrüßt und gefragt, wo es denn nun hingehe und Jack überlegte kurz, dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen.

„ Biney, wir fahren zu meinem alten Lager."

„ Zu _dem _ Lager?", fragte Biney und schauderte. Jack nickte.

„ Genau zu dem. Also los!"

Gegen die Mittagszeit erreichten wir eine Insel. Jack erklärte uns, dass auf dieser Elijahs Onkel ihn beinahe umgelegt hatte und Jack sich erhoffte, dort genaue Hinweise auf die Insel Mordor zu finden. Elijah, Annabelle, Jack und ich paddelten mit einem Ruderboot zu der Insel, während die _Pearl_ draußen wartete.

Die Insel war dicht mit Palmen und Strauchwerk bewachsen, doch Jack pflügte sich einen Weg und plötzlich standen wir vor einem Höhleneingang. Dort gingen wir hinein, nachdem Jack eine Fackel entzündet hatte, die am Eingang der Höhle angelehnt gestanden hatte und über und über mit Spinnweben überzogen gewesen war. In der Höhle, die wir schließlich erreichten, fanden wir leider nichts, außer einem Haufen Gold, den irgendein Pirat hier mal vergessen haben musste. Jack begann natürlich sofort, darin herumzuwühlen, sich mit Ketten, Ringen und anderem Plunder zu behängen, um nur ja viel mitgehen zu lassen. Derweil brachen Elijah und Annabelle allerdings wieder zum Ausgang auf, denn einen Hinweis auf Mordor hatte es nicht gegeben.

„ Jack! Komm jetzt!", rief ich. Er blickte auf und schien gerade im Begriff, sich zu krönen, da er in seinen mit Ringen besetzten Fingern eine goldene Krone hielt.

„ Ja, ja." Er setzte sich die Krone auf und kam endlich.

„ Jack... Du willst doch nicht wirklich die Krone behalten...?", merkte ich an und tippte gegen das Ding.

„ Sehe ich damit denn nicht unwiderstehlich aus? Ich bin der König der Meere – und zufällig suche ich noch eine Königin..." Er legte mir den Arm um die Schultern.

„ Mr. Jack Sparrow. Ich möchte Euch darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich Piraten verabscheue und dies nun schon reichlich oft betont habe." Ich schob seinen Arm beiseite und schritt rascher. Doch er holte mich mit seinen langen Beinen bald wieder ein.

„ Ähm... Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: du hilfst dabei einen gesuchten Piratenkapitän – nämlich mich – zu befreien, kaperst mit ihm ein Schiff und gehst mit ihm auf große Fahrt. Das klingt ziemlich nach Pirat, was meinst du?!", fragte er und hing mir irgend etwas um den Hals.

„ Ich bin kein Pirat! Nie! Und ich werde auch keiner. Wir haben lediglich ein Arrangement. Es geht einzig und allein um Elijahs Aufgabe und wenn die erledigt ist, sehen wir uns _garantiert_ nie wieder!", fauchte ich und spürte einen leichten Stich in der Herzgegend. Ich war stehen geblieben und blickte ihn wütend an. Er erwiderte den Blick und sein Gesicht war ernst. Es war ungewohnt, ihn so ernst zu sehen und plötzlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass wir Jack so, wie er wirklich ist, noch gar nicht kannten.

„ Äh... Annabelle...", ertönte da plötzlich Elijahs Stimme. Ich blickte voran und sah, dass die beiden stehen geblieben waren. Rasch drängte ich Jack in eine Nische in der Höhlenwand.

„ Bist du nun doch meinem Charme erlegen, Missy?! Also wenn ich schon vorher gewusst hätte, dass du auf Kronen so anspringst, dann...", überlegte er laut, doch ich legte ihm die Finger auf den Mund.

„ Pst, verdammt", flüsterte ich und lugte dann um die Ecke, wo meine Freunde standen.

„ Wie süß sie doch sind!", seufzte ich leise und Jack, der nun doch neugierig geworden war, blickte ebenfalls um die Ecke und ich hörte, wie er ein leises Lachen ausstieß.

„ Macht der kleine Casanova Belle jetzt einen Antrag?!", murmelte er.

„ Pst! Man hört doch gar nichts", erwiderte ich und lauschte. (Wenn einer der beiden das jetzt lesen könnte, würden sie mich lynchen!!)

„ Also... ich hab da etwas für dich", murmelte Elijah gerade und wurde knallrot. Er konnte wunderbar tölpelhaft sein – vor allem wenn es um Annabelle ging!

„ Äh... Ach ja?!" Annabelle kicherte nervös und auch ihr stieg eine leichte Röte in die Wangen.

Ich lehnte meine Wange an die kühle Steinwand. Muss Liebe schön sein! Ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als ich beobachtete, wie Elijah sich einen abbrach und irgendwie nicht zum Punkt zu kommen schien.

„ Warum gibt er es ihr nicht einfach?!", murmelte Jack plötzlich hinter mir.

„ Was? Was soll er ihr geben?!", fragte ich verwirrt. Warum wusste Jack von Dingen, von denen ich nichts wusste?! Vor allem von Dingen, die meine besten Freunde betrafen.

„ Eine Kette. Aus grünen Steinen. Ist aus Singapur. Er hat ewig gespielt, um sie zu bekommen!" Jack kicherte.

„ _Gespielt_?! Habt ihr etwa um sie gespielt?!"

„ Natürlich. Man spielt, um etwas zu bekommen, oder? Wofür sollte man sonst spielen. Er ist wirklich gut, doch im Schummeln könnte er besser werden... Er hat es kein einziges Mal bemerkt, wenn ich die Karten gezinkt..."

„ Du hast falsch gespielt?!", fragte ich.

„ Ja klar." Er blickte mich groß an. „ Ich bin Pirat", setzte er erklärend hinzu. Ich seufzte. Wie hatte ich das auch nur einen Moment vergessen können! Ich hörte ein verlegenes Kichern von Annabelle. Elijah hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihr die Kette zu geben. Nun standen sie ein wenig unschlüssig voreinander, bevor Annabelle die Initiative ergriff (bei dem Stockfisch Elijah hätten sie sonst noch in fünf Jahren da gestanden und Jack und ich wären da in der Ecke verschimmelt) und Elijah umarmte. Der steckte zufrieden strahlend die Nase in ihr Haar und wurde knallrot, als Annabelle ihm etwas zumurmelte.

Ich besaß noch so viel Anstand, meinen Kopf jetzt zurück zu ziehen und mich leise ausatmend an die Wand zu lehnen.

„ Dann hast du geschafft, was ich schon seit Monaten versucht habe: Die beiden zu verkuppeln", murmelte ich leise. Jack blickte mich ernst und intensiv an.

„ Und...?", fragte er.

„ Was?", wollte ich verwirrt wissen. Verwirrt einerseits wegen der Frage und andererseits, weil er sich eine Strähne meines Haars um den Finger wickelte. Ich klopfte ihm auf die Finger.

„ Bist du eifersüchtig auf Belle?" Er blickte mich genau an.

„ Nein. Weshalb sollte ich? Elijah ist ein guter Freund, mehr nicht. Ich liebe ihn wie einen Bruder, so wie ich Annabelle wie meine Schwester liebe. Es ist schön, die beiden endlich vereint zu sehen. Nur hätte ich die beiden gerne verkuppelt", seufzte ich enttäuscht. Jack lächelte leicht und strich mir übers Haar. Seine Hand glitt unter mein Kinn und er beugte leicht meinen Kopf zurück.

„ Lass das!" Ich entzog mich ihm und stieß mit meinem Rücken gegen etwas Weiches. Ich wandte mich langsam danach um. Da standen Annabelle und Elijah und starrten Jack und mich groß an. Ich merkte, wie ich rot wurde und wedelte rasch mit den Händen.

„ Es ist nicht das, was ihr denkt! Jack hat nur... ich hab nicht... WIR haben nicht... Also..."

„ Wir haben euch nur beobachtet", kam mir Jack zu Hilfe und trat neben mich. Ich nickte, bis ich kapierte, was er da gesagt hatte.

„ Äh... Nein! Jack! Was redest du da!", rief ich. „ Er redet Mist!", wandte ich mich an meine Freunde, die uns immer noch groß ansahen.

„ Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du und Jack...", begann Elijah.

„ Nein! NEIN! Ich hab doch nein gesagt! Es ist doch gar nicht so! Jack hat doch nur wieder!" Meine Armbewegungen wurden immer heftiger. Schließlich packte Jack meine Handgelenke mit einem sanften, aber bestimmten Griff und meinte mit ganz ruhiger Stimme:

„ Wir müssen zurück zur_ Pearl_. Ich hab es nicht so gerne, wenn sie so lange mit der Crew alleine ist." Dann ging er los und uns blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. In diesem Moment war ich ihm wirklich sehr dankbar und hätte ihn glatt doch küssen können. (Natürlich nicht wirklich, das sagt man nur so.) Jack und Elijah gingen raschen Schrittes vor und Jack legte Lij den Arm um die Schultern und redete grinsend mit ihm. Ich seufzte. Er konnte es nicht lassen.

„ Jack und du...", begann Annabelle plötzlich.

„ Nein! Bitte nicht du auch noch! Da war echt nichts. Nur einer seiner blöden Scherze!", rief ich. Annabelle nickte, sah aber nicht sehr überzeugt aus.

„ Aber Elijah und du... also..." Ich grinste und meine Freundin kicherte verlegen.

„ Nun... Er hat mir diese Kette geschenkt! Möchte nur mal wissen, wo er sie her hat..." Sie zeigte auf die Kette aus Steinen. Sie leuchtete leicht im dumpfen Licht der Grotte und man mochte sich gar nicht ausdenken, wie sie erst im Tageslicht aussehen würde.

„ Ist doch egal woher er sie hat. Sie ist sehr hübsch. Ich freue mich für euch! Es wäre gut, wenn alles klappen würde und ihr ein Paar werden würdet!", strahlte ich und hakte mich bei ihr unter. Sie wurde nachdenklich.

„ Hmmm... Aber es weißt du, was noch viel lustiger wäre?", fragte sie. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Wenn du auch einen Mann hättest, den..."

„ Nein. Es ist doch gut so. Du, Lij und ich. Wie immer."

„ Und Jack...?", fragte sie. Ich seufzte tief.

„ Niemals", sagte ich aus voller Überzeugung. „ Er ist Pirat", setzte ich erklärend hinzu. Plötzlich blieb Annabelle stehen.

„ Du hast aber auch eine schöne Kette!", stellte sie fest und ich blickte an mir hinab. Tatsächlich hing dort eine Kette. Klar, Jack hatte mir doch vorhin etwas umgehängt! Der Anhänger an dem schwarzen Lederband war wirklich schön. Er war rund und bestand aus verschlungenen Mustern.

„ Ja... Er ist schön...", sagte ich leise und berührte ihn nachdenklich. Ich blickte zu Jack und fing seinen Blick auf. Er lächelte mich an und ich beschloss, den Anhänger zu tragen.

--

(tbc)


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Eintrag ins Logbuch: Barbossas Revanche**

Als wir vor die Höhle traten, erwartete uns eine unschöne Überraschung: Barbossa stand mitsamt seiner Crew vor dem Höhleneingang und von der _Black Pearl_, Biney und der restlichen, ach so mutigen Mannschaft, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„ Hallo, Freunde", griente Barbossa und entsicherte seine Waffe. „ Hände hoch!" So kam es, dass uns die Hände gefesselt wurden und sie uns auf die _Interceptor _luden. Dort steckten sie uns in ein Zimmer, das sie vorsorglich abschlossen. Elijah und Annabelle saßen aneinander gelehnt nebeneinander, Jack saß kippelnd auf einem Stuhl und knabberte lustlos an einem Apfel. Ich stand an einen Sekretär gelehnt da und starrte ins Nichts.

„ Ich frage mich nur, wo deine Mannschaft abgeblieben ist", meldete sich Elijah zu Wort.

„ Sind verduftet."

„ Feiglinge", zischte Annabelle.

„ Sie haben sich nur an den Kodex gehalten. Man kann nichts anderes und nicht mehr von ihnen erwarten", erwiderte Jack.

„ Der Kodex?", fragte ich interessiert.

„ Wer zurückbleibt, wird zurückgelassen." Wir starrten Jack an.

„ Keine Helden unter Piraten, hm?", meinte Elijah. Jack zuckte die Schultern und schmiss den Apfel aus dem Fenster. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Barbossa und ein paar seiner Männer trat ein.

„ Wer von euch hat den Ring?" Wir schwiegen. Plötzlich fiel Barbossas Blick auf Elijah. „ Ah, der da." Er zeigte auf Elijah. Seine Begleiter packten Elijah und hoben ihn hoch. Annabelle wollte dazwischengehen, doch sie wurde zurückgehalten. Die Piraten fanden rasch den Ring in Elijahs Hosentasche, ließen Elijah auf den Boden plumpsen und entschwanden zusammen mit Barbossa. Der Schlüssel drehte sich von außen im Schloss.

„ Hast du dir wehgetan", flüsterte Annabelle besorgt und stürzte zu Elijah, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„ Nein. Aber ich frage mich, wieso Barbossa wusste, dass ich den Ring habe..."

„ Wegen Bingo, deinem Onkel...", ertönte da Jacks Stimme. Wir starrten ihn an. „ Du bist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Deswegen."

„ Dann kennt Barbossa also auch Bingo", stellte Elijah fest.

„ Klar. Barbossa war mein erster Maat damals. Er war es, der eine Meuterei gegen mich anzettelte und mich auf einer gottverlassenen Insel aussetzte. Die Pistole mit dem einzigen Schuss, die er mir damals gab, wartet immer noch darauf, dass dieser abgegeben wird und ihm sein Lebenslicht auspustet." Die Tür ging erneut auf. Elijah und Annabelle wurden gepackt.

„ Jetzt geht ihr von der Planke!" Ein anderer Pirat wandte sich an Jack und mich.

„ Und ihr beide kommt in den Kerker..."

Die Crew Barbossas stand an Deck und jubelte bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Elijah und Annabelle, die eben auf Deck geführt wurden, gleich von der Planke gehen würden. Auch Barbossa tauchte auf, mit einem feisten Grinsen im Gesicht und dem Ring auf seinem dicken kleinen Finger.

„ Tja, ihr beiden Hübschen, jetzt geht es wohl doch zu den Haien, hm?" Er starrte Annabelle an und grinste. Er trat näher und berührte leicht ihre Wange, auf der lediglich ein heller Strich noch an die kleine Wunde erinnerte.

„ Eigentlich schade... So ein hübsches Mädchen wie du..." Barbossa seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. Die anderen Piraten begannen zu grölen und zu kreischen. Sie machten eine Gasse in Richtung Planke frei und brüllte Aufforderungen.

„ Elijah! Ich hab Angst", murmelte Annabelle und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„ Kein Sorge, ich bin ja bei dir", erwiderte Elijah und lächelte sie liebevoll an. Annabelle nickte tapfer und erwiderte verliebt sein Lächeln. Sie waren zusammen und das war die Hauptsache.

„ Wenn ich bitten darf..." Barbossa deutete in Richtung Planke und grinste freudig. Annabelle schluckte und tauschte einen Blick mit Elijah. Da nahm Elijah all seinen Mut zusammen und trat vor.

„ Ich verlange, wie es üblich ist, eine Pistole mit einem Schuss!", rief er. Barbossa zog die Brauen hoch, dann grinste er.

„ Ich sehe schon. Du hattest in Jack einen guten Lehrmeister... – Bringt ihm eine Pistole!" Eine Pistole wurde herbeigebracht und Elijah in die verbundenen Hände gedrückt.

„ Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte Barbossa schmierig lächelnd.

„ Na ja... Also müssen wir wirklich über die Planke...", begann Elijah, als man ihm einen heftigen Schubs gab und er auf eben dieser landete.

„ Keine Scherze mehr, Bürschchen. Und jetzt, spring!", brüllte Barbossa und fuchtelte mit seinem Degen herum. Elijah schluckte und starrte hinab ins Wasser. Es war klar, wie es eben die Karibische See ist und er konnte keine Haie entdecken. Also umklammerte er die Pistole fester und sprang dann mit einem zweifachen Salto ins Wasser. Die Piraten jubelten und einer hob zwei Pappschilder mit der Aufschrift 8.0 hoch. Annabelle war die Nächste. Sie schritt stolz, so stolz wie man eben sein kann, wenn man über die Planke geht, auf besagte und spürte, wie ihre Beine nachgeben wollten. Sie hatte ja gar nicht gewusst, wie hoch die Planke über dem Meer lag. Sie schluckte und starrte wie hypnotisiert hinab. Sie wusste, dass dies genau das Falsche war, aber es ist ja auch so, dass man immer dann hinunter sieht, wenn ein anderer sagt, man solle es nicht tun. So pervers ist halt der Mensch und so starrte Annabelle hinab in die Tiefe und ihr sackten die Beine weg. Sie schlug hart mit den Knien auf der Planke auf. Ein Pirat wollte schon mit einem Wasserglas zu ihr laufen, doch Barbossa hielt ihn mit einem bösen Blick zurück.

„ Was ist los?", brüllte er. Annabelle erwiderte nichts, sie hielt heftig die Augen geschlossen.

„ Komm, Anna!", ertönte es da von unten aus Elijahs Mund. „ Das Wasser ist ganz warm!" Seine Stimme klang wie in Watte gepackt und auch sonst nahm sie die Welt kaum noch wahr, sie spürte nur noch dieses furchtbare Kribbeln in der Magengrube und die Angst vorm Fallen.

„ Kommst du?", brüllte Elijah.

„ Ich kann mich nicht bewegen!", erwiderte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„ Lass dich fallen!", schlug Elijah vor. Annabelle nickte leicht, lehnte sich ein wenig nach rechts, spürte den heftigen Seewind und das Kribbeln in der Magengrube wurde heftiger. Dann fiel sie hinab, immer noch in der knienden Position, die Augen fest geschlossen. Die Piraten grölten. 9.5, ein gutes Ergebnis.

Als Annabelle aufkam, war es ihr, als lande sie in einem warmen Bett. Das Wasser hatte tatsächlich eine angenehme Temperatur. Als sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam, riss sie die Augen auf und blickte direkt in die von Elijah, die sie anstrahlten, dass noch nicht einmal die traumhafte Farbe des Meeres dagegen bestehen konnte.

„ Du warst sehr mutig!", lobte er sie und sie konnte sich ein stolzes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Dann paddelten sie zu der nahe gelegenen Insel.

„Missy... Willst du nicht aus deiner Ecke in die meine kommen? Wir sind doch jetzt Leidensgenossen." Jack ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Gitter.

„ Du hast solch ein Glück, dass mir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hände gebunden sind!", erwiderte ich nur und hob meine gefesselten Arme. Dann setzte auch ich mich nieder. Es war nicht gerade gemütlich, die Gitterstäbe drückten in meinen Rücken und eine feuchte Kühle stieg vom Boden auf.

„ Du holst dir noch den Tod, Missy..." Plötzlich stand Jack neben mir, ganz ohne seine Fesseln und er hing mir seinen Mantel um, bevor er auch meine Fesseln löste.

„ Vielen Dank." Ich rieb mir meine schmerzenden Handgelenke.

„ Alter Piratentrick." Damit setzte er sich neben mich und legte mir vorsichtig den Arm um die Schultern, als erwartete er bereits die Ohrfeige, doch ich war zu müde.

„ Du solltest ein wenig schlafen", meinte er auch sanft. Ich nickte und lehnte meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter, bevor ich die Augen schloss. Er war angenehm warm und roch nach Meersalz, Rum und Tabak. Eigentlich war er gar nicht mal so ein übler Kerl... Ich spürte nur noch, wie er mir übers Haar strich, bevor ich einschlief.

Die Insel war wunderschön. Ziemlich klein, aber dicht mit Palmen und kleinen, mit Beeren behangenen Büschen bewachsen. Elijah und Annabelle begannen sofort, sie zu erkunden und trugen rasch, nachdem sie ihre Fesseln gelöst hatten, Feuerholz, Beeren, seltsame Zitrusfrüchte und anderes zusammen. Annabelle entdeckte sogar ein verfallenes Haus auf dessen Tür in einem Herz _Freitag und Robinson for ever_ stand. In dem Haus gab es ein paar Töpfe und eine Pfanne, die sie frech mitnahm. Außerdem entdeckte sie noch ein paar Kartoffeln und beschloss, diese ihrem Abendessen beizufügen.

Das Entzünden des Lagerfeuers stellte sich allerdings als schwieriger heraus, als erwartet. Sie hatten ja keine Streichhölzer oder so dabei. Sie überlegten einige Zeit und schließlich beschloss Elijah, zwei Stöcke aneinander zu reiben und damit ein Feuer zu entfachen. So saß er schließlich an die zwei Stunden da, der Schweiß rann ihm übers Gesicht und er rieb wie blöde die Stöcke aneinander.

„ Elijah, das bringt nichts...", seufzte Annabelle.

„ Ich habe vorhin einen Funken gesehen", erwiderte er verbissen. Das behauptete er nun schon seit eineinhalb Stunden. Annabelle stöhnte nur und griff nach einem scharfen, schwarzen Stein, mit dem sie die Kartoffeln zu schälen begann. Nach einer Weile war der Stein jedoch stumpf und sie beschloss, ihn an einem dicken Brocken zu schärfen, der zwischen ihr und Elijah lag. Sie rieb den Stein also dagegen, als sich plötzlich ein Funke löste, auf das Feuerholz sprang und es entzündete. Elijah sprang auf und begann herum zu tanzen.

„ Ich hab's doch gesagt! Da war ein Funke!", rief er und Annabelle verdrehte lachend die Augen. „ Ich habe Feuer gemacht!", brüllte Elijah auf die See hinaus und Annabelle lachte noch viel mehr. Schnaufend ließ er sich neben ihr in den Sand fallen.

„ Gut, ich habe Feuer gemacht, jetzt kannst du die Kartoffeln machen!", meinte er.

Sie machten die Kartoffeln natürlich zusammen. Sie schälten sie und schnitten sie in kleine Stücke. Das Braten allerdings übernahm Annabelle. Sie brutzelte die Kartoffeln über dem Feuer und Elijah betrachtete sie verträumt. (Wahrscheinlich dachte er gerade daran, wie es wäre, wenn sie seine Frau wäre und ihm täglich Kartoffeln briete.)

„ Wäre doch toll, wenn wir für immer auf der Insel wären", meinte er dann auch.

„ Ja..." Annabelle nickte und sah vor ihrem geistigen Augen ein Herz in eine Tür eingeritzt, in dem _Elijah und Annabelle for ever_ stand. Sie seufzte leise. „ Du könntest Wasser holen. Ich habe einen kleinen Fluss in der Mitte der Insel gesehen."

„ Aye!" Er stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er zurückkam, war das Essen fertig und Annabelle hatte es liebevoll auf große, grüne Blätter drapiert. Elijah setzte sich und stellte zwei Becher und eine Kanne zwischen sie.

„ Die habe ich im Haus gefunden", erklärte er auf Annabelles fragenden Blick.

„ Hmhm. Nun probier das Essen!", forderte sie ihn gespannt auf. Er nickte und griff zu. (An Gabeln hatte er nämlich nicht gedacht...) Er stopfte sich eine Handvoll in den Mund, kaute heftig, schluckte und erstarrte. Annabelle guckte ihn fragend an.

„ Was ist los?", wollte sie wissen. Er spuckte die im Mund verbliebenen Bratkartoffeln in einem hohen Bogen ins Gebüsch.

„ Heiß!", erklärte er und trank rasch ein Glas Wasser. Annabelle nickte und probierte jetzt auch, um sie ebenfalls weg zu spucken.

„ Heiß!", meinte sie und trank rasch etwas. _Die schmecken ja greulich._, dachte sie errötend.1

Das Essen fiel also aus, bestand lediglich aus ein paar Beeren und schließlich senkte sich der Abend hernieder. Das Lagerfeuer knisterte leise und spiegelte sich in den Augen derer wider, die drum herum saßen. Annabelle lehnte sich leicht zurück und blickte hinauf in den sternklaren Himmel.

„ Man sieht die Sterne heute Nacht so gut!", seufzte sie leise und verträumt.

„ Hmmm." Sie spürte, wie Elijah seine Hand auf die ihre legte. „ Alle nur für dich!" Ihre Blicke begegneten einander. Er streckte die andere Hand aus, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, ihr Haar. Dabei blickte er sie unverwandt an, bevor er sich vorbeugte und sie scheu küsste.

„ Elijah...", murmelte Annabelle danach leise und fuhr ihm übers Haar.

„ Ich liebe dich, Annabelle", flüsterte Elijah und streichelte sacht ihre Wange. Die Sterne glänzten in seinen blauen Augen, als wären sie direkt in ihrem Ozean versunken.

„ Ich liebe dich auch, Elijah", erwiderte sie zärtlich, bevor sie sich erneut küssten.

„ Sieh an! Zwei Turteltäubchen, gefangen in einem Käfig!", ertönte am nächsten Morgen eine Stimme und riss mich aus dem Schlaf. Es war einer von Barbossas Leuten, einer mit Augenklappe, der grinsend vor dem Kerker stand, in dem Jack und ich saßen. Jack raffte sich nun auch auf und nahm eine verächtliche Position ein.

„ Guten Morgen, _Dog Ear_. Heute mal kein Knochengestell?" _Dog Ear_ verzog das Gesicht und spuckte Jack ins Gesicht.

„ Idiot!", fauchte er und entschwand wieder. Ich stand auf, nahm eines der Enden von Jacks Kopftuch und wischte ihm übers Gesicht.

„ Danke", sagte er, starrte dann auf das Tuchende. „ Du hast es mit meinem Kopftuch...!", empörte er sich.

„ Natürlich! Womit denn sonst!", erwiderte ich.

„ Mit deinem Ärmel vielleicht? Dem Rockzipfel? Das macht man so", war seine beleidigte Antwort. Ich stöhnte nur genervt, als _Dog Ear _erneut erschien, diesmal mit einem anderen Piraten.

„ Jetzt geht ihr über die Planke!", versprach uns _Dog Ear_, schloss die Kerkertür auf und trat zusammen mit dem anderen Piraten ein. Sie fesselten uns erneut die Hände, packten uns dann an den Schultern und schubsten uns vor sich her. So brachten sie uns an Deck, wo bereits die restliche Mannschaft Barbossas inklusive ihm versammelt war und uns hämisch entgegen grinste. Mir wurde heiß und kalt. Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht einmal bis zur Insel schaffen würde, da ich nicht schwimmen konnte. Mit verbundenen Händen erst recht nicht.

„ Tja, das ist wohl das Ende unserer kleinen gemeinsamen Fahrt und es ist alles gut. Ich habe den Ring, den gesamten Schatz und ihr beide seid bald auf einer gottverlassenen Insel." Barbossa kam während er sprach, langsam auf uns zu. „ Erkennst du die Insel wieder, Jack? Es ist dieselbe, auf der wir dich schon einmal aussetzten. Nett, nicht?"

„ Sehr nett", erwiderte Jack gequält.

„ Ich bin gespannt, ob dir noch einmal solch eine Flucht gelingt..." Er grinste Jack an und tätschelte ihm den Kopf. „ Ich bezweifle es." Jack lächelte ihn süß-sauer an. Barbossa wandte sich währenddessen an mich.

„ Schade, dass du dich der falschen Seite angeschlossen hast. Was willst du mit Jack? Er ist ein Versager." Jack schnaufte.

„ Er ist ehrlich im Gegensatz zu Euch", fauchte ich ihm entgegen. Barbossa grinste verächtlich und Jack schien um zwei Zentimeter zu wachsen.

„ So ein hübsches Mädchen..." Barbossa wollte mich an der Wange berühren, doch schon war Jack wie der Blitz zwischen uns.

„ Wage es nicht", knurrte er. Barbossa kicherte leise.

„ Jack, der Held. Schade, dass du bald mit deiner Angebeteten auf dieser Insel verrotten wirst." Barbossa drehte sich auf den Absatz um und trat zur Planke. Die anderen Piraten begannen zu jubeln. Sie ahnten, worauf das hinauslief.

„ Jack!" Ich schob mich neben ihn, seine Wärme beruhigte mich auf sonderbare Weise.

„ Keine Sorge! Wenn wir erst einmal auf der Insel sind...", begann Jack, doch ich unterbrach ihn heftig:

„ Ich kann nicht schwimmen!"

„ Was?!" Er starrte mich groß an. Ich nickte und er schluckte schwer. „ Keine Angst, ich helfe dir, Love." Er schenkte mir ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Ich nickte und war plötzlich glücklich, dass er hier bei mir war.

„ Ab über die Planke!", grinste Barbossa.

„ Moment!", rief Jack. Die Piraten stöhnten auf.

„ Das hab ich schon damals nicht an ihm gemocht", murmelte eine Stimme und Jack warf demjenigen dem sie gehörte einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er an Barbossa gerichtet fortfuhr:

„ Schneide die Fesseln des Mädchens durch. Als Gentleman." Er sprach _Gentleman_ mit besonderer Betonung aus, fast als halte er Barbossa tatsächlich für einen. Barbossa schien kurz zu überlegen.

„ Also gut." Er winkte jemanden heran und mir wurden die Fesseln durchtrennt. Ich atmete auf.

„ Und beim letzten Mal hatte ich eine Pistole", merkte Jack an. Barbossa seufzte und verlangte nach Jacks Pistole. Er schob sie ihm ins um die Hüften gebundene Tuch und hing ihm rasch den Gürtel mit dem Degen um.

„ Jetzt aber von der Planke!", brüllte Barbossa dann. Jack wollte vorgehen, doch zwei Piraten packten ihn und hielten ihn mit Gewalt zurück.

„ Ladys First", grinste Barbossa und machte eine leichte Verbeugung vor mir, wobei er in Richtung Planke deutete. Ich setzte mich langsam und zitternd in Bewegung. Ich betrat langsam das Brett und wandte mich noch einmal nach Jack um. Er warf mir einen beruhigenden Blick zu und ich ging langsam weiter. Ich spürte ein Kribbeln an den Füßen, da ich Höhenangst hatte. Am Ende der Planke blieb ich schließlich stehen. Ich traute mich nicht. Ich würde versinken wie ein Stein. Ich wandte mich noch einmal nach Jack um. Er formte ein Wort mit seinen Lippen. Ding? Sing? Ring? Schilling? Ach nein, Spring! Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„ Was ist denn nun?!", knurrte Barbossa.

„ Ich springe nur mit... mit meinem Geliebten an meiner Seite", stieß ich hervor und Jack bekam kugelrunde Augen. Ich warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Diese Situation verlangte nun mal gewisse Lügen...

„ Mein Gott! Nun geh schon!" Barbossa packte Jack und schleuderte ihn in Richtung Planke. Als Jack neben mir war, fühlte ich mich schon viel sicherer.

„ Geliebter?!", flüsterte er.

„ Sei still!", erwiderte ich verlegen.

„ Springt endlich!", brüllte Barbossa. Ich packte Jack am Arm, schloss die Augen und dann sprangen wir. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis wir auf dem Wasser aufkamen. Wir versanken zuerst, doch dann schossen wir an die Oberfläche, dort drohte ich, erneut zu versinken.

„ Zieh das Kleid aus!", rief Jack, der versuchte, mich trotz gefesselter Hände über Wasser zu halten. „ Oder löse meine Fesseln!", brüllte er. Ich versuchte es, es klappte aber nicht. Ich riss mir die Fingernägel ein, spürte aber kaum den Schmerz. Dann versuchte ich, mich aus dem Kleid zu schälen, ging unter, schaffte es, sank aber unaufhörlich. Doch plötzlich wurde ich von einer ungeheuren Kraft zurück an die Oberfläche gezogen und fand mich in Jacks Armen wieder, der irgendwie seine Fesseln gelöst hatte. Ich klammerte mich an ihm fest, während ich Wasser spuckte und versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen.

„ Ganz ruhig, Missy. Du kannst mich nachher gerne weiter umarmen, aber jetzt sollten wir lieber an Land kommen. Komm, versuch ein wenig mit den Beinen zu rudern. Ich bin ja bei dir." Zögerlich löste ich mich von ihm und blickte in seine sanften, dunklen Augen. Ich nickte leicht und versuchte, mit den Beinen zu rudern.

„ Na also. Jetzt..." Weiter kam Jack nicht, denn da knallte Schüsse neben uns aufs Wasser.

„ Verdammt! Die schießen auf uns!", rief Jack, der Schnellmerker, packte mich und ehe ich mich's versah, hatten wir uns der Insel genähert. Als ich Boden unter meinen Füßen spürte, ließ ich endlich seinen Hemdsärmel los und watete an Land. Mein dünnes Leinenkleid klebte wie eine zweite Haut an mir und ich war auf einige anzügliche Bemerkungen Jacks gefasst, doch der blickte nur atemlos zurück zum Schiff.

„ Schon wieder lässt er mich hier zurück... Wenigstens hat er diesmal nicht meine _Black Pearl_ bekommen..." Dann setzte er sich hin und begann seine Pistole zu kontrollieren, das Wasser rauszulassen und sie wieder instand zu setzen. Ich nahm neben ihm Platz und sah interessiert zu und die Sonne und der warme Wind ließen mein Kleid innerhalb einer Viertelstunde trocknen.

„ Und wie kommen wir jetzt hier weg?", fragte ich schließlich.

„ Also wir könnten darauf hoffen, dass ein Schiff hier vorbeikommt, was wohl eher unwahrscheinlich ist. Oder vielleicht sucht uns unsere Crew, was noch unwahrscheinlicher ist", erwiderte Jack und fummelte weiter an seiner Waffe herum. Ich starrte ihn an.

„ Du bist sehr negativ", merkte ich an.

„ Ach was. Sieh dich doch mal um! Das reinste Paradies. Irgendwo dahinten hab ich noch Rum gebunkert und wir sind ganz alleine. Das hast du dir doch schon seit dem Anfang der Reise gewünscht, oder?" Er grinste mich an und ich blitzte zurück.

„ Ich hab aber keine Lust ausgerechnet mit dir hier zu sterben!", erwiderte ich und verkniff mir, dass ich sowieso noch nicht vorhatte zu sterben, ob mit oder ohne ihn.

„ Uns bleibt vielleicht ein Monat. Wir haben zu trinken – Rum, aber keine Nahrung. Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch länger", überlegte er laut.

„ Du warst doch schon einmal auf dieser Insel! Wie bist du entkommen?! – Also binde mir jetzt nicht die Geschichte mit den beiden Meeresschildkröten auf und auch nicht die mit den Menschenfressern, die dich angeblich zu ihrem König gemacht haben!", warnte ich ihn.

„ Ich hatte Glück damals. Ein Schiff mit Rum-Schmugglern kam hierher, doch ich fürchte, dass sie nicht wiederkommen werden. Ich habe gehört, dass sie gefasst wurden." Ich seufzte. Na toll! Plötzlich legte Jack seine Waffe beiseite und packte meine Hände. Also bitte, wenn er mich jetzt wieder anmachen wollte, dann...

„ Deine Hände bluten!", stellte er fest. Tatsächlich waren meine Fingernägel abgebrochen und überall waren kleine Schnitte in meinen Händen an denen Blut klebte. Es brannte höllisch vom Salz der See, wie mir jetzt auffiel.

„ Das geht schon." Ich riss meine Hände los, doch er stand auf und verschwand kurz. Als er zurückkam, hatte er eine kleine bauchige Flasche bei sich und öffnete sie. Er goss ein wenig von ihrem Inhalt über meine Hände und es brannte wie die Hölle.

„ Was zum Teufel...?", fluchte ich vor Schmerz.

„ Rum. Das sollte deine Wunde fürs Erste desinfizieren", antwortete er und stellte die Flasche beiseite. Dann riss sich mit einem ratschenden Geräusch zwei Stücke Stoff aus seinen Hemdsärmel und verband damit meine Hände.

„ Ist es jetzt besser?", fragte er danach fürsorglich.

„ Äh... ja...", erwiderte ich verwirrt. Schon wieder hatte ich eine neue Facette Jacks gesehen. Er strich mir über die Wange und ehe ich mich's versah, hatte er mich darauf geküsst.

„ Jack, du Teufel!" Ich schubste ihn von mir und sprang auf. Er lachte nur und ich entschwand zitternd vor Wut. Ich stapfte am Meer entlang um die Insel und hoffte, mich dadurch abzureagieren. Allerdings war die Insel ziemlich klein und ich erreichte bald wieder Jack und meine Wut war noch nicht verraucht. Er grinste mich frech an und ich beschloss, noch weitere fünf Runden zu gehen, bevor hier ein Mord geschah...

„ Und? Siehst du etwas?!", rief Biney hinauf zu Keith, der mit seinem Keit-Drachen über dem Schiff schwebte, an einem Fuß jedoch ein Tau trug, das um den Mast gefesselt war, damit die stürmischen Winde ihn nicht mit sich nahmen. Keith hatte die eine Hand über die Augen gelegt, um besser sehen zu können, doch es war vergeblich. Nur blaue See wohin das Auge sah. Doch nach einer halben Ewigkeit zeichnete sich plötzlich die Silhouette einer Insel ab und Keith versuchte, Menschen auszumachen.

„ Da ist eine Insel!", brüllte er hinunter. „ Mehr nach Backbord!"

Annabelle und Elijah erwachten gegen Mittag. Sie waren eng umarmt eingeschlafen. Das Lagerfeuer war heruntergebrannt und bestand nur noch aus dunklen Aschehäufchen.

„ Guten Morgen", murmelte Elijah.

„ Guten Morgen." Die beiden lächelten einander an, bevor sie sich aufs Zärtlichste küssten. Irgendwann nach endlosen Küssen, standen sie auf, klopften sich den Sand von der Kleidung und streckten sich.

„ Was möchtest du zum Frühstück?", fragte Elijah und schickte sich an, das Feuer erneut zu entfachen.

„ Ich hab keinen Hunger", erwiderte Annabelle.

„ Oh. Sicher? Ich könnte diesmal kochen."

„ Hmpf!", war alles, was Annabelle von sich gab.

„ Entschuldige." Er nahm sie in den Arm und küsste ihre Wange, ihre Stirn, ihre Nasenspitze, ihre Lippen und einzelne Strähnen ihres Haars.

„ Schon gut", murmelte sie einigermaßen versöhnt und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„ Wir könnten uns eine Kokosnuss knacken", schlug sie schließlich vor und blickte nachdenklich zu den Palmen auf.

„ Und wie?", fragte Elijah entgeistert.

„ Na ja, du bist doch ein starker Mann", kicherte Annabelle und Elijah seufzte.

„ Ich glaube trotzdem, dass du auf deine Kokosmilch verzichten musst", murmelte er und überlegte, wie er überhaupt so ein braunes, haariges Ding herunter bekommen sollte. Schließlich schnaufte er, spuckte sich männlich in die Hände (zumindest dachte er, dass ein echter Kerl so etwas tat) und stapfte breitbeinig auf eine Palme zu. Mit einem Tarzanschrei sprang er sie an und klammerte sich mit Beinen und Armen an ihr fest. Langsam und stetig zog er sich an ihr hoch. Er war schon fast oben und die Sonne brannte ihm auf den Schädel, als er (er hielt es für eine Traumfantasie, ausgelöst von der Hitze) am Horizont ein Schiff entdeckte.

„ Da ist ein Schiff!", rief er. „ Sieht fast aus wie die _Black Pearl_!"

„ Das **ist** die _Black Pearl_!", erwiderte Annabelle und sprang auf und ab. „ Super! Sie haben uns gefunden!"

Die _Black Pearl_ erreichte innerhalb einer halben Stunde die Insel, auf der Elijah und Annabelle festsaßen und holten sie an Bord. Dort hatte Biney das Kommando übernommen und befahl, weiter nach dem Captain zu suchen. Elijah und Annabelle, die beide sehr müde und nun doch sehr hungrig waren, bekamen ein wahrlich festliches Essen von _Mad Fop_ bereitet. Über das fielen sie regelrecht her, bevor sie müde und fertig in ihre Kabinen schlurften, wo sie sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf fielen.

„ Also, da du momentan ein Piratenschiff dein Zuhause nennst, ist es reinster Selbstmord, nicht schwimmen zu können", erklärte mir Jack und schleuderte sich die Stiefel von den Füßen.

„ Aha", erwiderte ich, nicht gerade intelligent. Jack watete ins klare Karibische Meer und wandte sich dann nach mir um.

„ Na komm schon!", rief er. Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„ Wie du vorhin schon richtig festgestellt hast, kann ich nicht schwimmen!", erwiderte ich. Er grinste beunruhigend.

„ Deswegen will ich es dir ja beibringen!", erwiderte er amüsiert. Ich starrte ihn an.

„ Nur über meine Leiche!", erwiderte ich.

„ Die du sicherlich bald sein wirst, wenn du auf Hoher See vom Schiff fällst."

„ Ich glaube, dass ich eher auf dieser Insel verhungere, als dass ich je wieder auf einem Schiff lande!", war meine Antwort. Ich setzte mich hin und verschränkte die Arme. Sollte er mich ruhig holen kommen! Das schien er auch vor zu haben, denn er watete zurück an Land und hob mich einfach hoch! Ich schrie auf, erstaunt über seine Kraft und schon flog ich durch die Luft ins warme Meer. Ich versank wie ein Stein... Dann strampelte ich mit den Armen und Beinen und kam irgendwie wieder zurück an die Oberfläche.

„ Ich ertrinke! Ich ertrinke!", rief ich und klammerte mich in Todesangst an Jack fest, der wie aus dem Boden... äh... Meer gestampft neben mir stand.

„ Hey, Missy... Ich finde es echt schön wie du mich so umarmst, können wir nachher gerne fortsetzen, aber du kannst hier stehen..." Er schob mich sanft von sich und ich wurde rot, als meine Füße den Grund berührten. Allerdings reichte mir das Wasser fast bis zum Kinn.

„ Ich bin doch viel kleiner als du, verdammt!", rief ich da und trommelte gegen seine Brust, dass das Wasser nur so spritzte. Plötzlich packte er meine Handgelenke und hielt mich daran fest.

„ Also du fluchst schon wie ein Pirat, aber du musst noch schwimmen lernen, um eine echte Piratenbraut zu werden." Er packte mich an der Hüfte und hob mich ein wenig aus dem Wasser.

„ Ich will aber gar keine Piratenbraut werden! Ich hasse Piraten!", erwiderte ich heftig. Jack runzelte leicht die Brauen und ließ mich so weit hinunter, so dass sich unsere Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten und ich seinen Atem auf meinem Mund spürte.

„ Schade." Mit einem Ruck warf er mich ins Wasser – schien zur Gewohnheit zu werden. Ich wollte schreien, schluckte aber nur Wasser. Ich versuchte, an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

„ Jack! Bitte hilf mir!", rief ich und da wurde ich gepackt und von Jack über Wasser gehalten. Ich blitzte ihn an.

„ Manchmal könnte ich dich lynchen!", fauchte ich, doch er grinste nur schief.

„ Nur manchmal? Na dann habe ich ja vielleicht doch noch Chancen bei dir!", erwiderte er äußerst positiv. Ich starrte ihn an und musste dann unwillkürlich grinsen.

„ Du gibst wohl nie auf...", seufzte ich und stupste ihm mit dem Finger gegen die Nasenspitze.

„ Ganz recht, Love. Wir sind uns ähnlicher als du denkst. Pies in a pot." Er packte meine Hand.

„ Ach ja." Ich blinzelte.

„ Hmmmm..." Er strich mir übers Haar und versuchte mich zu küssen.

„ Jack! Lass das um Himmels Willen!" Ich riss mich von ihm los und wich mit den Beinen rudernd ein wenig vor ihm zurück. Das veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er begann zu lächeln.

„ Na also! Du kannst ja doch schwimmen, Missy!", rief er und ich schwamm tatsächlich. – Zumindest hielt ich mich über Wasser!

„ Wow!", rief ich begeistert, bevor ich ihn prüfend anblickte. „ Hast du mich nur deswegen versucht zu küssen?"

„ Nein, keine Sorge." Da war es schon wieder, dieses verwegene Grinsen.

„ Ich sorge mich ganz und gar nicht!", erwiderte ich ein wenig zu heftig. Unter seinem intensiven Blick spürte ich, wie ich rot wurde.

„ Du weißt auch nicht, was du willst, Love." Er berührte mich zart an der Wange, wandte sich dann um und schwamm zurück an Land.

„ Nein... Wohl eher nicht...", murmelte ich leise. Dann erstarrte ich. „ Jack?!"

„ Aye?"

„ Verdammt, ich kann mich jetzt zwar über Wasser halten, aber ich komme noch lange nicht vorwärts!", brüllte ich ihm zu. Er lachte nur und setzte sich gemütlich an den Strand.

Idiot! Ich revidiere all meine positiven Überlegungen! Auf der Stelle! Ich weiß genau was ich will: keinen Piraten und auf keinen Fall DIESEN Piraten! Klar soweit?!

Plötzlich stand Jack auf und winkte. Schon sehr seltsam, da hörte ich hinter mir plötzlich ein dumpfes Knarren. Ich fuhr herum und schrie auf. Die _Black Pearl_ schaukelte sanft im Wasser. (Wie hatte ich dieses riesige Ding nicht bemerken können?!) Sie ließen ein Beiboot hinab und ich zog mich hinein. Jack kam mit all seinen Sachen angeschwommen und stieg ebenfalls ein. Dann wurden wir hochgezogen. An Deck fiel ich als erstes Annabelle und Elijah um den Hals, die auch an Bord waren. Jack ging sofort wieder in seine Captain-Rolle über. Er erteilte Befehle und wandte sich schließlich an Biney.

„ Wir nehmen direkten Kurs auf die Isla de Muerta. Dort ist der Ring und wir werden ihn uns wiederholen!", knurrte er und Biney nickte mit grimmigen Gesicht.

Annabelle und Elijah hielten glücklich lächelnd Händchen und ich ahnte, dass die beiden endlich wirklich zueinander gefunden hatten.

--

(tbc)


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Eintrag ins Logbuch: The great goal**

Barbossa stapfte breitbeinig aus dem Boot und während die anderen Piraten wie die Ratten aus ihren Booten sprangen und sie an den Felsen der Höhle vertäuten, betrat Barbossa bereits die Höhle. Sie war voller Gegenstände, alle matt golden schimmernd und wundervoll, aber noch war keine Magie in ihnen.

„ Mein Schatzzzz", murmelte der Pirat vor sich hin und erklomm seinen Thron inmitten dem Gold, den Kelchen, Münzen, Kronen, Ketten, Perlen, Silber und Diamanten. Er setzte sich und blickte auf alles hinab, ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er den kleinen güldenen Ring aus der Westentasche zog. Seine Crew kam auch schon in die Höhle gestürzt, brüllend und zitternd vor Erwartung. Als sich jedoch Barbossa erhob und seine Arme ausbreitete, herrschte augenblicklich Stille. – Bis auf das leise Hicksen von _Nipperkin_, der vor lauter Aufregung Schluckauf bekommen hatte.

Jack und Elijah paddelten wie siamesische Zwillinge im selben Takt und beförderten uns so zum Eingang der Höhle, aus der die gesamte Isla de Muerta zu bestehen schien. Der Eingang der Höhle sah wie ein gewaltiges Gesicht aus, das den Mund aufgerissen hatte und mit seinen großen Augen in denen Kerzen leuchteten, begierig auf die See hinausstarrte. Jack und Elijah brachten das Boot und uns sicher durch den Eingang und die schmale Wasserstraße in der Höhle in der nur vereinzelt auf Felsvorstößen Kerzen brannten. Schließlich erreichten wir Land und Jack band das Boot fest, während wir anderen ausstiegen. Dann stand er auf, legte den Finger auf den Mund und schlich auf einen kleinen Vorsprung, der ein natürliches Fenster hatte von dem aus man direkt in die Höhle hineinblicken konnte. Annabelle hielt dem Papagei von _Mr. Cotton_ den Schnabel zu, damit der nicht wieder einen seiner klugen Sprüche losließ. Als erstes waren wir von all dem Gold total geblendet und mussten blinzeln, um nicht vollkommen zu erblinden. So viel Gold auf einem Haufen hatte ich noch nie gesehen! Und inmitten von all dem Gold und einem Haufen schmutziger Piraten, war Barbossa, der vor einem Thron stand und eine Rede hielt, welche die Herzen und Gemüter der Piraten nur noch mehr entflammte.

„ Aufs Reden hatte er sich schon immer verstanden", knurrte Jack plötzlich.

„ Und jetzt?", fragte Elijah im Flüsterton.

„ Wartet bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist", erwiderte Jack leise.

„ Und wann ist der? Wenn für dich der größte Profit dabei herausspringt?", fragte Annabelle, die arge Mühe mit dem Vogel hatte.

„ Wartet ab", erwiderte Jack nur noch einmal mit Nachdruck und blickte dann hinab zu Barbossa.

„ ... Und nun ist es an der Zeit, dass wir, die diesen Fluch nun schon so lange ertragen, die Entschädigung bekommen! Dieser Ring..." Barbossa zog das Kleinod aus der Tasche. Jubel erscholl und brach ihm das Wort ab. „ Dieser Ring...", begann er erneut, doch schon wieder wurde ihm durch Gejohle das Wort abgeschnitten, ging gänzlich in dem Gebrüll unter.

„ Haltet jetzt allesamt die Klappe!", brüllte er, so dass es an den Höhlenwänden widerhallte. Augenblicklich herrschte Stille. „ Dieser Ring..." Jubel erklang und Barbossas Augen begannen zu brennen. Jetzt war er echt sauer.

„ Ruhe ihr Pappnasen!", brüllte er. Es herrschte Stille. „ Dieser... dieses Kleinod ist unsere Rettung", fuhr er fort. Mit einer Handbewegung brachte er einen jubelnden Piraten zum Schweigen. „ Nun wird sich der Fluch in unser Geschick wandeln! Wir werden Macht bekommen, um die ganze Welt zu unterwerfen! Jetzt in diesem Moment, wenn wir den Spruch des Ringes aufsagen!"

„ Den Spruch des Ringes?!", flüsterte Elijah verwirrt. _Leslie_ versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung von Annabelle und mir, die mittlerweile mithalf, zu befreien.

„ Dreizehn Kelche der Menschenkönige hoch im Licht!", rief Barbossa und dreizehn Piraten hielten dreizehn Kelche hoch.

„ Sieben Tassen aus Jade und Speckstein!", rief Barbossa. Sieben Piraten hielten Sieben Tassen hoch.

„ Die Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun!", brüllte Barbossa und neun Piraten traten vor.

„ Ein Ring sie zu knechten, ein Ring sie auf allen Meeren zu finden, ins Meer zu treiben und ewig mit Seemannsknoten zu binden!", kreischte Barbossa und hielt den Ring hoch.

„ Jetzt?!", fragte Elijah.

„ Nein!", erwiderte Jack scharf. Der Papagei zappelte. Unten herrschte lautes Gebrüll.

„ Wir haben die Macht! Wir haben die Macht!", brüllte Barbossa, hielt dann aber inne. Er blickte auf das Stück Pergament in seiner Hand, hielt es sich näher an die Augen und fluchte plötzlich, dass einem die Ohren abflogen.

„ Was gibt's Captain?", fragte _Clubba_, einer der Piraten und trat näher. Barbossa rammte ihm vor Wut einen Degen durch den Bauch.

„ Es fehlt! Noch ein Teil fehlt!", heulte er dann, sodass Steinchen von der Höhlendecke rieselten. „ Ein Teil fehlt noch! Denn hier steht: **Dreizehn Kelche der Menschenkönige hoch im Licht, sieben Tassen aus Jade und Speckstein, die Sterblichen, ewig dem Tode verfallen, neun, einer auf der Insel Mordor, wo die Schatten drohn**! Noch ein Teil fehlt. Und es ist in Mordor!" Wütend schmetterte Barbossa den Ring fort.

„ Jetzt!", rief Jack.

„ Dead men tell no tales!", kreischte _Leslie_ und flatterte los.

„ Hoffentlich hat Cotton ihn richtig dressiert!", stöhnte Elijah.

„ Wie denn? Der ist doch stumm!", erwiderte Jack und ich starrte ihn an. Also irgendwie lief alles schief! Doch da flatterte es schon wieder und der Papagei landete mit dem Ring in den Krallen auf dem Fenstersims. Annabelle schnappte ihn ohne große Umschweife, Elijah krallte sich den Ring und dann guckten wir, dass wir verdufteten. Hinter uns wurden Schreie laut und wir sprangen ins Boot. Elijah und Jack ruderten wie die Wilden und bald waren wir aus der Höhle draußen und die _Black Pearl_ lag, wunderschön wie sie war, im Sonnenuntergang im Meer und schien nur so auf uns zu warten. (Was sie ja auch tat.) Wir wurden mitsamt dem Beiboot hochgezogen, als die ersten Piraten mit ihren Booten aus der Höhle kamen. Sie brüllten und feuerten Schüsse ab, schwangen ihre Degen und zwischen ihnen stand Barbossa in einem der Boote mit einem knallroten Gesicht und knallte Befehle wie Peitschenschläge über die Crew.

„ Anker lichten! Brassen anholen! Volle Segel und freie Fahrt!", rief Jack, kaum waren wir oben und alle gehorchten. „ Zündet die Kanonen", murmelte er Biney zu. Der nickte und grinste schief.

„ Aye, Captain!", erwiderte er freudig.

„ Wir müssen vor ihnen in Mordor ankommen, den Ring zerstören und uns das letzte fehlende Teil des Schatzes unter den Nagel reißen", erklärte uns Jack. Wir nickten. Da donnerte die erste Kanone der _Black Pearl_ und riss ein großes Loch in die Seitenwand der _Interceptor_. Jack stiefelte zu seinem Steuerrad und streichelte es liebevoll zur Begrüßung.

- Er war echt schräg...

Nach einer Weile war die _Interceptor_ dicht hinter uns und gab einen Warnschuss ab. Jack wandte sich um und verzog das Gesicht.

„ Alle Mann an Deck! Wir machen ein Wendemanöver und greifen sie direkt mit unseren Kanonen an!", rief Jack. „ Macht euch für eine Schlacht bereit", sagte er zu uns.

„ Anker setzen!", bellte Biney über das Deck. „ Kanoniere an die Kanonen! Der Rest zieht seine Waffen. Jetzt kommen die Untoten..." In diesem Moment ging ein Ruck durch die _Black Pearl_, Jack verließ das Steuerrad und kam zu uns an Deck, die _Pearl_ vollführte ein Wendemanöver und zeigte der _Interceptor_ die volle Breitseite. Die ersten Kanonen der _Black Pearl_ wurden gezündet und trafen ihr Ziel. Holz knackte und barst und die _Interceptor _schien aufzustöhnen.

„ Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung", murmelte Jack vor sich hin.

„ Jungfrauen sterben zuletzt!", rief Annabelle und packte ihren Degen fester. Ich nickte, denn das konnte man in allen Büchern lesen.

„ Oh verdammt!", rief Jack neben mir.

„ Jack... Das gilt nur für Mädchen...", wies ich ihn darauf hin. Er fuhr sich über die Stirn und seufzte gespielt erleichtert.

„ Dann wäre ich ja schon tausend Tode gestorben!", meinte er. Wir starrten ihn an.

„ So genau wollte ich es auch nicht wissen!", fauchte ich ein wenig zu heftig. Jack grinste und ich wich seinem Blick aus.

„ Aber sagt mal, seid ihr beide echt noch..." Er beugte sich neugierig vor.

„ Jack!", brüllten wir und er duckte sich.

„ Ich kann gar nichts sehen!", beschwerte sich da _Middle_ und er sah tatsächlich nichts, reichte sein Kopf doch nur knapp bis an die Reling.

„ Soll ich dir eine Kiste besorgen?", bot _Marrow_ an und grinste. Na, die hatten Sorgen!

Kaum hatte uns die _Interceptor _eingeholt, drehte auch sie bei und machte ihre Kanonen zum Feuern bereit. Als der erste Schuss krachte, verzog Jack gequält das Gesicht. Das ohrenbetäubende Geräusch der Kanonenkugel, die ein tiefes Loch in die Seite der _Black Pearl_ riss war aber auch unerträglich. Auf einen Wink Jacks packten alle ein paar Taue und machten sich bereit, hinüberzuschwingen. Auch Barbossas Mannschaft machte sich bereit und grinste uns schon freundlich entgegen. Ich schluckte. Auch Annabelle und Elijah sahen der Schlacht mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen.

„ Na ja, jetzt kannst du ja wenigstens schwimmen, hm?", meinte Jack mit einem Grinsen und ich starrte ihn einfach nur an.

„ Es ist lustig, dass du gerade in diesem Moment an solche Dinge denkst!"

Dann schwangen sich alle wie bei einem geheimen Kommando hinüber. Jack und Elijah zogen ihre Degen und Annabelle und ich umfasste die Hefte unserer Waffen fester und tauschten einen raschen Blick. Mal sehen, ob unsere spielerischen Kampferfahrungen uns in dieser Schlacht helfen würden.

Barbossas Mannschaft war weitaus größer als die unsere und doch schlugen wir uns gut. Allerdings waren unsere Gegner unsterblich und es geschah, dass ich fünfmal ein und demselben Piraten einen Degen sonstwohin stach und er ein paar Minuten später wieder auf der Matte stand und mich angrinste. Auch Elijah und Annabelle hatten meine Probleme. Annabelle schlug sich allerdings fantastisch. Sie wirbelte wie eine Amazone über das Deck und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie kämpfen konnte. Sie war schon immer die Bessere von uns beiden gewesen, doch in dieser Schlacht galten leider andere Regeln. Irgendwann verlor ich sie aus den Augen, erstach diesen Typen mit den blonden Zöpfchen zum siebten Mal und stieß dann mit dem Rücken gegen jemanden. Es war Jack.

„ Bleib wo du bist, Love. So können wir sie vielleicht für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen!", rief er und ich nickte. Rücken an Rücken drehten wir uns im Kreis und machten alle um uns herum nieder. Dann wandten wir uns einander zu und er hielt mir die Hand hin. Ich schlug ein und er grinste mich an. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als mich jemand packte und ich – huih! – durch die Luft flog und ich mich im Arm irgendeines Piraten an Deck der _Interceptor_ wiederfand. Es war _Dog Ear_, der mich mit seinen gelben Zähnen angrinste, von seinem Mundgeruch mal ganz zu schweigen.

„ Na, was dein Captain Jack wohl sagen wird, wenn..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn da wurde er von hinten heftig gestoßen, stürzte vorwärts hin und ich wich gerade so noch aus.

Annabelle und Elijah hielten es ähnlich wie Jack und ich, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich von Anfang an dafür entschieden hatten, gemeinsam zu kämpfen. So standen sie also Seite an Seite auf der _Black Pearl_ und machte so viele von Barbossas Mannschaft nieder, dass sie gar nicht mehr zählen konnten. Doch plötzlich kam eine Gruppe von neun Piraten, die fest in schwarze Umhänge gewickelt waren.

„ Gib uns den Ring", zischte einer.

„ Genau!", röchelte ein anderer.

„ Niemals!", erwiderte Elijah, doch es klang nicht so heftig wie beabsichtigt. Nur zu gerne würde er ihnen den Ring geben.

„ Gib ihn uns!", fauchte einer und streckte seine Hand aus. Elijah ließ vor Schreck das Schwert fallen, doch dann erkannte er, dass die Fetzen, die von der Hand herabhingen, lediglich ein alter, zerfledderter Verband waren

„ Ich werdet weder ihn, noch den Ring bekommen!", rief Annabelle und stellte sich schützend vor Elijah, dem der Schweiß ausbrach. Der Ring sprach mit ihm in einer fremden Sprache, die er nicht verstand, die ihm aber die Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Einer der Umhangpiraten lachte blechern.

„ Es wäre besser, wenn er uns ganz friedlich den Ring geben würde. – Oder du aus dem Weg gehen würdest. Er erledigt schon den Rest." Annabelle blickte grimmig und hob drohend den Degen, obwohl diese tapfere Geste bei Untoten wenig Furcht auslöst.

„ Wenn ihr ihn wollt, dann kommt und verlangt nach ihm", knurrte sie. Die Piraten schnaubten und zogen dann ihre Degen. Doch anstatt sich fair mit ihr zu duellieren (tja, sie waren halt Piraten) schubste sie der Anführer heftig beiseite und Annabelle landete unsanft auf dem Boden und schlug mit dem Kopf heftig gegen einen Stapel Taue. Sie lag benommen da und war kurze Zeit ohnmächtig.1Derweil traten die Piraten zu Elijah und verlangten abermals nach dem Ring. Elijah schüttelte träge den Kopf, machte eine leichte Abwehrbewegung mit dem Degen. Der Anführer der neun Piraten hatte genug und stach zu. Er stieß seinen Degen tief in Elijahs Brust, doch Elijah stach ihm mit seinem Degen in den Fuß, bevor er zurückfiel. In diesem Moment wurde dem Anführer etwas von unten gegen die Weichteile gerammt, was sich als _Middles_ Kopf herausstellte.

„ Klein, aber oho!", war sein Kommentar, während der Anführer schielend zu Boden fiel und einen Schrei im reinsten C-Dur ausstieß. _Marrow_ machte mit den anderen mit Hilfe einer Harpune schnellen Prozess, bevor er sich das Ding wieder cool über die Schulter schwang.

Elijah wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah, plötzlich spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl in sich. Er fühlte sich so schwach und gleichzeitig so stark. Und da war auch wieder Annabelle an seiner Seite, die ihn besorgt anblickte. Elijah raffte sich auf und dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches.

Jack griff sich ein Tau und schwang sich graziös hinüber. Er landete sicher an Deck der _Interceptor_, wo er _Dog Ear_ weniger graziös einen heftigen Tritt in die Kniekehlen gab und mich, die sofort ausgewichen war, kaum war mein Entführer am Fallen, an sich zog.

„ Die Kleine gehört mir, klar soweit?!", fragte er drohend den Piraten, zog mich mit sich und griff erneut nach dem Seil, doch gerade als er zurückschwingen wollte, packte _Dog Ear_ ihn am Bein. Jack versuchte sich zu befreien, doch dabei drehten wir uns um unsere eigene Achse und sein Arm verwickelte sich im Seil. Er zerrte daran, aber er saß zu fest. Da trat ich _Dog Ear_ volle Kanne ins Gesicht. Der ließ erschrocken los und wir schwangen hinüber. Jack, der mich mit dem anderen Arm festhielt, riss plötzlich die Augen auf und wurde kalkweiß. Es gab ein leises, komisches Geräusch. Ich klammerte mich am Seil fest, um ihn zu entlasten, doch es schien zu spät. Wir erreichten die _Black Pearl_, wo ich versuchte, seinen Arm aus dem Seil zu bekommen – vergeblich. Die Kugeln umflogen uns und schließlich zog ich seinen Degen und säbelte das Seil ab. Sein Arm hing, kaum war er befreit, schlaff an seiner Seite und Jack war noch bleicher als zuvor.

„ Du hast dir den Arm ausgerenkt", stellte ich fest und plötzlich packte Jack mich außergewöhnlich geistesgegenwärtig mit dem linken, dem gesunden Arm und zog mich hinter ein Faß. Eine Kanonenkugel sauste über uns hinweg.

„ Danke. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet..." Ich nahm ihn beim linken Arm. „ Jetzt komm. Wir müssen uns darum kümmern."

„ Ach was. Das Schiff ist inmitten einer Schlacht. Ich bin der Captain... ich kann jetzt nicht", erwiderte er mit belegter Stimme, Schweißperlen rannen ihn über das blasse Gesicht.

„ Natürlich kannst du!" Biney war hinter ihm aufgetaucht und zog ihm wenig zärtlich eine Flasche über. Jack fiel in sich zusammen.2

„ Er wird mir dafür noch danken", knurrte Biney und packte ihn dann unter den Achsel, den verletzten Arm schob er in Jacks Westenärmel als eine Art Ersatzschlinge. Ich packte Jack bei den Beinen. „ Komm, Mädchen. Wir müssen ihn in seine Kajüte schaffen." Ich nickte. Jack war verdammt schwer und seine Größe machte uns die Arbeit nicht leichter. Als wir die Tür zum Unterdeck durchtraten und Biney schon die ersten Treppenstufen hinabgegangen war, spürte ich plötzlich ein heißes blaues Licht hinter mir. Ich blickte über die Schulter und sah Elijah in einem Wirbel aus blauem Licht und winzigen Silbernen Punkten stehen.

Elijah murmelte seltsame, fremd klingende Worte vor sich hin und bewegte die Hände wie bei einem komplizierten Tanz. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und doch schien das blaue Licht, das ihn umwirbelte, von ihnen auszugehen. Der Reigen aus Licht und Worten wurde immer rascher, der Kampf hatte gestoppt. Alle starrten auf den Magier, der irgendeine geheime Kraft beschwor. Annabelle starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie hatte nie geahnt welch großen Kräfte ihm innewohnten. Über Elijahs Gesicht liefen die Schweißperlen, seine Brauen trafen sich beinahe vor lauter Anstrengung und plötzlich gab es einen weißen Blitz, der sich wie ein Herzschlag von ihm ausbreitete. Die Piraten der _Interceptor_ nahmen schleunigst Reißaus zurück auf ihr Schiff, doch das sollte ihr Verderben sein, denn kaum waren alle von Barbossas Crew zurück auf der _Interceptor_ und alle von Jacks auf der _Pearl_, da wurde die _Interceptor_ von weißen Schlingen gepackt und unerbittlich von der _Black Pearl_ fortgezogen. Diese machte rasche Fahrt und binnen einer Minute lagen mehrere Seemeilen zwischen den beiden Schiffen. In diesem Moment verschwand das wirbelnde blaue Licht und Elijah brach erschöpft zusammen.3 Annabelle kniete neben ihn nieder und fühlte seine Stirn, die brennend heiß glühte.

„ Schafft ihn in sein Bett. Er ist verwundet worden!", rief sie und _Marrow_ nahm Elijah auf den Arm und brachte ihn hinab unter Deck.

Dort renkte Biney dem bewusstlosen Jack gerade den Arm ein und legte ihm eine Binde um.

„ Er wird sie zwar nicht tragen, aber...", seufzte er, denn er kannte seinen sturen Captain nur zu gut.

„ Oh doch, das wird er!", versprach ich ihm leidenschaftlich und Biney grinste. Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Annabelle ins Zimmer stürzte.

„ Elijah! Er ist verwundet!", rief sie.

„ Das sieht nicht gut aus", murmelte Biney fachmännisch und untersuchte nachdenklich die Wunde Elijahs, die dicht neben dem Herzen war.

„ Wird er es überleben?", fragte Annabelle und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Biney antwortete einige Zeit nichts, dann murrte er leise.

„ Wird er, oder wird er nicht?", fragte ich nervös.

„ Lasst mich mal sehen und vertraut nicht diesem Stümper!", ertönte da Jacks Stimme. Er stand im Türrahmen – mit Schlinge.

„ Dieser Stümper hat dir immerhin den Arm wieder eingerenkt, Junge!", erwiderte Biney und stand auf, um den Stuhl für Jack frei zu machen. „ Und du wirst diese Schlinge weiterhin schön tragen!", fügte er hinzu. Jack setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

„ Mal sehen", war die unbefriedigende Antwort.

„ Du _wirst _sie tragen!", befahl ich mit Nachdruck. Jack blickte mich an und ich erwiderte den Blick.

„ Hm. Wenn du meinst", gab er sich geschlagen und mich durchströmte ein Gefühl der Erleichterung.

„ Jetzt sieh endlich nach, wie es Elijah geht!", bat Annabelle. Jack nickte und begann, die Wunde zu untersuchen. Er öffnete ein Lid Elijahs und untersuchte dann erneut die Wunde.

„ Mir scheint...", murmelte er, „ als stecke noch etwas in der Wunde. Ein Teil vom Degen vielleicht oder so. – Stella, bring mir den Rum aus meiner Kajüte, Biney, von dir brauche ich Tücher, möglichst sauber und ein wenig Wasser. Beeilt euch!", rief er und wir gehorchten.

„ Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um ihn...", murmelte Annabelle und hielt sich an der Bettkante fest, plötzlich drehte sich alles um sie. Sie packte eine Schüssel, die in der Nähe stand und erbrach sich. Jack verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„ Seit wann bist du Seekrank?", fragte er und stutzte dann. Er trat zu ihr und hob ihr Kinn an, sie stellte die Schüssel beiseite. Er betastete vorsichtig ihren Kopf und dann und wann zuckte Annabelle zusammen.

„ Bist du irgendwie mit deinem Kopf hart aufgeschlagen – oder hat dir Biney auch eine Flasche übergezogen?", fragte er mit der leichten Ironie, die er wohl nie ablegen konnte.

„ Ich bin vorhin gefallen und gegen was geschlagen, ja", erwiderte Annabelle leicht verwirrt.

„ Mir scheint, als wäre es eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Leg dich jetzt mal hin und schlafe ein wenig. Ich schicke gleich Stella zu dir." Er schob sie sanft aus dem Zimmer.

„ Aber Elijah!" Sie fuhr herum, ein wenig zu heftig. Jack konnte sie gerade noch auffangen.

„ Ich muss seine Wunde säubern und gegebenenfalls den Fremdkörper entfernen. Das wird eine blutige Angelegenheit und ich möchte nicht, dass du noch mal rückwärts isst, klar soweit?" Er grinste und sie nickte vorsichtig. Dann machte sie sich langsam auf den Weg in ihre Kajüte.

Zurück im Zimmer packte Jack die Schüssel, öffnete das Fenster und warf sie ins Meer.

„ Schade...", murmelte er bedauernd. „ Ich glaube, sie war aus Singapur..." Da traten Biney und ich ein und brachten alle verlangten Sachen mit. Jack nickte uns zu und verpflichtete Biney als seinen Gehilfen, während er mich mit ein paar Anweisungen zu Annabelle schickte.

So ging ich also zu ihr, sie lag bereits ziemlich angeschlagen im Bett und ich wickelte ihr einen Verband um den Kopf und schloss die Vorhänge. Dann verließ ich sie, mit dem Versprechen, ihr sofort wegen Elijah Bescheid zu sagen, wenn Jack fertig war.

Ich drückte mich also vor Elijahs Kajüte herum und ab und zu wetzte Biney mit blutüberströmten Fingern heraus und mir wurde wahnsinnig schlecht von dem Geruch und der Vorstellung, was Jack dort mit Elijah veranstaltete. Schließlich trat Jack aus der Kajüte, nassgeschwitzt und mit einigen Blutspritzern im Gesicht, auf dem Hemd und der Schlinge, aber zufrieden.

„ Wie geht es ihm?", fragte ich leise und mit pochendem Herzen. Jack nickte leicht.

„ Gut. Den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat einiges Blut verloren, aber ich habe die Degenklinge entfernt", antwortete Jack und strich sich ein paar Haarsträhnen beiseite, die ihm im Gesicht klebten. Ich nickte, als plötzlich Biney aus dem Zimmer gepoltert kam. Er hielt ein kleines Gefäß hoch, aus dem es rauchte.

„ Seht! Die Degenklinge!", rief er und deutete in das Gefäß. Tatsächlich war es die Degenklinge, die so dampfte und sich schließlich auflöste. Ich starrte erst in das leere Gefäß, dann Biney und schließlich Jack an.

„ Da sind Zauberkräfte mit im Spiel. Schwarze Magie. Ich kann Elijah nun nicht mehr helfen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er genug weiße Magie in sich trägt, um die schwarze aus seinem Körper zu bannen", murmelte Jack erschöpft.

„ Das hat er! Ganz bestimmt", rief ich. „ Ich habe ihn heute auf dem Schiff gesehen, wie er gezaubert hat. Er trägt garantiert genug weiße Magie in sich!" Jack lächelte gequält.

„ Ich hätte es vielleicht auch gesehen, hätte man mich nicht bewusstlos geschlagen..." Er starrte Biney an. Der seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er an Deck ging.

„ So ein nachtragender Hund", murmelte er dabei.

„ Und du solltest dich nun hinlegen", meinte ich außergewöhnlich sanft zu Jack. Er nickte nur, gab keine Widerworte.

„ Ich bringe dir nachher etwas zu essen!", rief ich ihm nach und ging dann zu Annabelle. Die schlief allerdings und ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Morgen früh konnte ich ihr alles sagen. Danach ging ich noch kurz zu Elijah, der selig schlief und dessen Gesichtsfarbe schon weniger wächsern war.

Als ich schließlich Jacks Kajüte mit einem Tablett voller Obst betrat, schlief dieser ebenfalls und ich stellte das Tablett auf seinem Nachttisch ab. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, den ich dicht zum Bett stellte und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er war ein seltsamer Kerl. Auch wenn er die meiste Zeit betrunken schien, ab und zu sah man, dass er wirklich gefährlich und allen einen Schritt voraus ist. So sehr er sich auch als Clown gibt, in Wirklichkeit ist er sehr clever. Und er bekommt, was er will. Er weiß immer genau, was er tut. Deshalb vertraut man ihm am Ende und... liebt ihn.

Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und erhob mich. Jack war ein Pirat und doch... Es gab zwei Seiten der Medaille der Betrüger. Jack war die helle und Barbossa die dunkle. Ich schlich mich leise aus dem Zimmer und zurück in das meine. Dort legte ich mich ins Bett und konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen schien beinahe alles so wie immer. Jack war schon wieder an Deck (mit Schlinge!) und Elijah war wieder erwacht und Annabelle wich nicht mehr von seiner Seite. Er musste noch liegen bleiben, zumindest noch die nächsten drei Tage, befand Jack. Allerdings entdeckte Keith am zweiten Tag etwas sehr Unschönes: Die _Interceptor_ folgte uns! Zwar war die _Black Pearl_ mindestens genau so schnell, wenn nicht noch schneller, aber wir konnten sie nicht abhängen. Jack blieb allerdings außerordentlich ruhig und schien etwas zu planen. Wir, die ganze Crew, vertrauten ihm und fragten ihn nicht, was er schon wieder vorhatte.

Auf jeden Fall verfolgte uns die _Interceptor_ und wollte sich einfach nicht abhängen lassen. Auch am dritten Tag, als Elijah nahezu gesund an Deck erschien und Jack wieder ohne Schlinge herumlief (er behauptete, sein Arm würde nicht mehr weh tun, aber er würde es schon von selbst merken!), war die _Interceptor_ immer noch unser Schatten und steter Begleiter. Der Abstand hatte sich weder vermindert noch vergrößert, aber trotzdem befiel uns alle eine genervte Stimmung.

„ Jack! Die _Interceptor_ ist uns dicht auf den Fersen!", rief Elijah und deutete nach hinten. Jack betrachtete ihn kurz mit einem irritierten Blick (sollte wohl sagen: schon seit zwei Tagen, aber du warst ja unter Deck und hast krank gefeiert), wobei er die Augenbrauen hob und blickte dann zurück.

„ Sie fährt in unserem Kielwasser, meinst du", sagte er dann sanft, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickte. Elijah nickte.

„ Was schlägst du vor Jack?", wollte Annabelle wissen. Jack schwieg kurz. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass er den Retter von uns allen und den Helden spielen durfte.

„ Sturm voraus!", brüllte da Keith von aus dem Mastkorb. Und tatsächlich war vor uns eine dicke fette schwarze Wand. Jack grinste leicht und ich schluckte. Was plante er jetzt schon wieder für eine schräge Aktion?!

„ Jack, der Sturm!" Biney erschien auf dem Steuerdeck. „ Wir müssen ihn umrunden."

„ Der direkte Weg nach Mordor führt durch den Sturm", erwiderte Jack nur.

„ Das wäre kompletter Wahnsinn!", rief Biney, der seinen Captain kannte. Jack grinste leicht.

„ Wahnsinn und Brillanz sind zwei Eigenschaften, die immer wieder erstaunlich nahe beieinander liegen", erwiderte Jack nur. „ Alle Mann unter Deck, bindet fest was nicht fest ist und kommt dann wieder an Deck", befahl er dann laut. „ Der Spaß kann beginnen", murmelte er etwas leiser. Na wunderbar!

Er war wohl eher wahnsinnig als brillant!

Der Regen prasselte auf das Schiffsdeck. Man sah kaum die Hand vor Augen, der Wind peitschte und Jack stand in Blitz und Donner am Steuerrad, nass bis auf die Haut und mit einem irren Blick und diabolischem Grinsen im Gesicht. Er sah aus wie der Teufel persönlich mit seinem dunklem Haar, dessen Strähnen ihm nun im Gesicht hingen. Die Wellen donnerten über die Reling, griffen nach uns, die sich aber wohlweislich an Tauen fest hielten. Elijah und Annabelle hielten sich zudem noch gegenseitig aneinander fest und bei einem wahnsinnigen Ruck und einer wahren Sintflutwelle wünschte ich mir auch einen zum daran Festhalten. Das Meerwasser brannte in den Augen und wir froren alle, waren wir doch vollkommen durchnässt. Plötzlich fuhr eine heftige Welle über das Deck und packte uns unerbittlich. Sie wollte uns hinab zu den Fischen nehmen, bei denen schon so viele Seefahrer gelandet waren, wie man gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Wir klammerten uns fest und hofften auf das Beste. Elijah hielt Annabelle jedoch gepackt, auch wenn seine alte Wunde wieder zu schmerzen schien. Auch ich war von der Welle erfasst worden, das Tau schnitt mir in die Hände und ich war kurz davor loszulassen, als ich wieder das Deck unter meinen Füßen spürte. Plötzlich erschien Biney wie aus dem Boden gestampft an meiner Seite und half mir wieder auf die Beine.

„ Alles klar mit Euch, Missy?", brüllte er gegen den Sturm an.

„ Ja! Alles klar!", erwiderte ich in etwa derselben Lautstärke. Dann blickte ich zu Jack, der ungebrochen und kerzengerade mit ernstem Blick im peitschendem Regen und heftigen Wind am Steuerrand stand und die _Black Pearl_ durch den Sturm manövrierte. In der rechten Hand hielt er den berühmten Kompass vom dem ich mich fragte, wohin er wohl nun zeigte, wenn er sich selbst auf dem Schiff befand; und ich fragte mich, ob Jacks Arm wohl noch schmerzte. Er ließ sich zumindest nichts anmerken.

„ Tja, unser Captain lässt sich von nichts so leicht einschüchtern. Er trotzt Wind und Wetter wie ein Fels in der Brandung", unterbrach Biney meine Überlegungen indem er mir ins Ohr brüllte und danach grimmig lächelte. Er schien Jack sehr zu mögen und ihn sehr zu achten.

„ Er ist schon sehr... eigen", erwiderte ich nur und wich dem bohrenden Blick des Altpiraten aus.

„ Er bräuchte so ein Mädchen wie dich, die ihm mal ordentlich den Kopf wäscht", kam es von Biney.

„ Er braucht mehr als das", war meine bissige Antwort und ich klammerte mich an dem Tau fest, denn eine erneute Welle ließ die _Pearl_ erzittern und sich aufbäumen.

Doch schon bald darauf fuhr die _Black Pearl_ aus dem Unwetter heraus und trieb auf der ruhigen, tief türkisen Karibischen See dahin und nur noch die dunkle Wand hinter uns ließ auf das vergangene Unwetter schließen. Jack (der mittlerweile mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einer Vogelscheuche – einer verdammt gutaussehenden – hatte) kam zu uns aufs Deck und hatte ein beunruhigend zufriedenes Gesicht. Er blickte gen Himmel und lächelte dämlich. Dann blickte er jeden von uns einzeln an, bevor er einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zurück auf das Unwetter warf.

„ Wir haben sie abgehängt", verkündete er dann strahlend und wir jubelten. Jetzt war es sicher, dass die _Black Pearl_ Mordor vor der _Interceptor_ erreichen würde...

Mordor sah bereits von weitem außerordentlich hässlich und nicht gerade einladend aus. Schwarze Wolken aus Schwefel hingen über der Insel, die selbst ganz schwarz und wie mit Lakritze überzogen aussah. Oder so ähnlich. Sie war ganz flach bis auf einen hohen Berg, der eine runde Öffnung hatte. Elijah, Annabelle und ich standen am Schiffsbug und blickten nachdenklich auf die Insel. Elijah und Annabelle ergriffen einander wortlos an den Händen und tauschten einen Blick. Annabelle hatte mir am vorigen Abend erzählt, dass sie mit Elijah gehen wollte – bis zum Ende. Ich ließ die beiden alleine, als sie sich küssten.

Jack stand auf dem Steuerdeck und starrte angestrengt auf Mordor. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und blickte ihn fragend an.

„ Elijah muss auf den Schicksalsberg, der in der Höhle liegt", sagte Jack plötzlich. Ich zuckte beim plötzlichen Ertönen seiner Stimme leicht zusammen.

„ Hmmm."

„ Ich nehme an, Belle wird mit ihm gehen?", fragte Jack, blickte mich aber nicht an.

„ Hmmm." Ich nickte und betrachtete den Kompass, der an seiner Seite hing.

„ Wohin deutet er, wenn er selbst auf der _Black Pearl_ ist?", wollte ich wissen.

„ Was?", fragte Jack und blickte mich endlich, endlich an.

„ Dein Kompass." Ich deutete darauf. Er nahm ihn und öffnete ihn.

„ Auf das, was mir am Wichtigsten ist", lächelte er und senkte den Kompass, so dass ich auch hineinblicken konnte. Er deutete genau auf mich.

„ Bitte was?!" Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Er lachte und steckte den Kompass weg.

„ Nein, er zeigt nun einfach nach Norden wie jeder andere Kompass auch", erklärte Jack.

„ Ach so... Na dann..."

„ Aber es wäre auch nicht falsch gewesen."

„ Was?!", fragte ich verwirrt.

„ Wenn er auf dich gezeigt hätte, Love." Er strich mir über die Wange und ich ließ es zu. Er runzelte die Stirn, wohl erstaunt über meinen Wandel und lächelte dann. Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln, als es hinter uns trappelte.

„ Jack, die _Interceptor_..." Biney kam auf das Steuerdeck und deutete nach hinten. Jack und ich wandten uns um und wurden bleich.

„ Das ist unmöglich!", stöhnte ich, als ich die Silhouette der _Interceptor _ausmachte.

„ Anscheinend doch...", knurrte Jack. Dann blickte er auf Mordor. „ Wir werden auf jeden Fall früher ankommen, also ist unsere einzige Sorge, dass Elijah und Annabelle es auf den Schicksalsberg schaffen. Wir müssen Barbossa und seine Crew nur hinhalten und dann...", Jack grinste, „ kann ich endlich die offene Rechnung begleichen und Barbossa meine einzige Kugel in den A... jagen!"

--

(tbc)


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Eintrag ins Logbuch: ****Just one last shot**

Die _Black Pearl_ ankerte nicht weit von Mordor entfernt, als der Mond aufging. Gut zehn Mann blieben an Deck, bereit die Kanonen abzufeuern. Der Rest ruderte mit Elijah, Annabelle, Jack und mir an Land. Doch auch dort trennten wir uns. Die meisten der Crew blieben draußen auf der Insel. Bereit für eine Armee von Untoten. Jack, Elijah, Anna und ich und ein paar weitere der Crew jedoch betraten die Höhle. Sie war mit Schätzen angefüllt und Jack fluchte leise, während er losging und darin herumwühlte.

Nun war der Moment des kurzweiligen Abschieds gekommen. Elijah und Annabelle würden auf dem Schicksalsberg den Ring zerstören.

„ Ich wünsche euch viel Glück", murmelte ich und umarmte sie schließlich.

„ Keine Sorge, wir werden wiederkommen", versprach Elijah. Ich versuchte ein Lächeln.

„ Soll das eine Drohung sein?", fragte ich leise. Wir lächelten uns traurig an und schließlich machten sich die beiden auf den Weg, ihre Rucksäcke, die sie vorsichtshalber gepackt hatten, ließen sie nun doch unten. Plötzlich trat Jack, der eben noch verschwunden gewesen war und zwischen den Reichtümern herumgewühlt hatte, neben mich, als ich meinen beiden Freunden nachsah, die den schmalen Weg des Berges hinaufstiegen.

„ Sie werden das schaffen. Die beiden sind zusammen unschlagbar", beruhigte er mich und drückte mir einen Degen in die Hand. Ich nickte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er strich mir rasch über die Wange, als draußen die ersten Kanonenschüsse knallten.

„ Sie sind da", war alles was Jack sagte und doch befiel mich ein Zittern. Er berührte noch einmal sacht meine Schulter und stellte sich dann hinunter zu Biney an den See, der in der Mitte der Tropfsteinhöhle lag in der wir uns befanden. Ich stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe über dem See, direkt am Fuße des Schicksalsberges, als die ersten Piraten in die Höhle stürmten – unter ihnen Barbossa. Jack zückte den Degen und die beiden Männer töteten sich mit Blicken, bevor sie ein Duell begannen; wild entschlossen den anderen heute zu töten.

Biney stellte sich währenddessen ein paar Piraten in den Weg, die sich auf zu mir machen wollten. Als sie durch einen Mondstrahl liefen, der durch die zerlöcherte Decke der Höhle hineinfiel, wurden sie zu Knochengestellen. Ich schluckte und umfasste meinen Degen. Dann stürzte ich los, um Biney beizustehen.

Elijah und Annabelle hielten inne, als sie unten lautes Gebrüll hörten.

„ Die Piraten...", flüsterte Annabelle.

„ Ja... Barbossas Crew", erwiderte Elijah leise und umfasste ihre Hand ein wenig fester. Dann blickte er nach oben. „ Wir haben noch einen weiten Weg vor uns."

„ Ja." Sie nickte und lächelte ihn dann an. „ Aber zusammen schaffen wir das."

„ Hmmm." Sie küssten einander und setzten dann ihren Weg langsam fort.

„ Und du bist dir sicher, dass du weitergehen willst?", fragte Elijah und blickte nach oben. „ Ich meine, wegen deiner Höhenangst."

„ Das geht schon..." Annabelle biss die Zähne zusammen und hielt sich mit der freien Hand an der rauhen Felswand neben ihr fest. „ Solange ich innen gehen kann..." Sie lächelte und achtete dann wieder darauf, wohin sie trat. Über ihnen lösten sich kleine Steine aus dem Berg und der Wind wehte um seinen Gipfel und schien eine Stimme zu haben.

„ Hörst du auch die Stimmen?", flüsterte Elijah.

„ Ja. Was sagen sie?", fragte Annabelle und lauschte.

„ Dass ich den Ring benutzen soll. Dass ich ihn behalten soll."

„ Hör nicht auf sie!" Annabelle packte seine Hand fester und zog ihn weiter. „ Komm jetzt bitte."

Jack und Barbossa waren in einen heftigen Kampf verstrickt. Sie waren sich beide ebenbürtig und ich fragte mich, ob es überhaupt einen Sieger geben konnte. Den einzigen Vorteil, den Barbossa hatte, war, dass er unsterblich war. Sie tänzelten über die Wege der Grotten und fochten miteinander. Ich konnte den Hass der beiden bis hin zu mir spüren und sorgte mich auch um Jack. – Aber noch mehr um meine Freunde... Ich blickte nachdenklich zum Schicksalsberg hinauf. Annabelle und Elijah waren kaum noch auszumachen. Ich wurde wieder auf das Kampfgeschehen gelenkt, als es laut polterte und Jack von einem Berg aufgetürmten Gold hinabrutschte und unsanft unten aufkam.

„ Nichts passiert!", bescheinigte er mir und winkte. Ich seufzte, als mich plötzlich ein kleiner bärtiger Pirat angriff. Ich zog ihm die Bratpfanne über, die ich soeben von Annabelles Rucksack gerissen hatte. Er taumelte rückwärts und fiel dann hinab in den klaren See und dem sich die Stalagmiten und die Stalaktiten spiegelten, ebenso wie Jack und Barbossa, die immer noch kämpften. Jack wich vor einem Schlag Barbossas zurück, rutschte auf dem glatten Boden aus und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Ich hielt den Atem an.

„ Ich hasse alles, was du bist!", brüllte Barbossa und trat Jack ins Gesicht. Dieser blickte ihn wütend an. „ Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Jack", griente Barbossa. Jack rappelte sich auf und starrte Barbossa an, der seinen Degen zur Seite legte. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung stieß Jack seinem Erzfeind seinen Degen in den Bauch. Barbossa zuckte noch nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Er schnaufte nur genervt und es geschah nichts weiter. Jack starrte ihn verwirrt an, als Barbossa sich blitzschnell den Degen aus dem Körper riss und Jack in den Magen rammte.

„ Hrgh", machte Jack und blickte Barbossa ungläubig an, der zufrieden grinste.

„ Jack!", brüllte ich und spürte, wie meine Knie nachgaben. Da taumelte Jack rückwärts, direkt in einen Strahl Mondlicht und – wurde zum Untoten! Ich starrte ihn verdattert an und auch für Barbossa war die Überraschung gelungen. Jack bestaunte währenddessen seinen neuen Körper. Dann blickte er Barbossa an und hielt ein winziges Amulett hoch, das um seinen Hals hing. Das hatte er also vorhin in den Schätzen gesucht! Den letzten Teil!

„ Der letzte Teil des Schatzes. Den hast du doch vermisst, oder?!", fragte er sanft und dann griff Barbossa an. Jack zog sich den Degen aus dem Körper und parierte den Angriff. Sie kämpften zwischen Schatten und Mondlicht, wechselten ihre Gestalt und ich rappelte mich rasch auf, als der Pirat von eben angriff. Die waren echt nicht totzukriegen...

Annabelle und Elijah stapften unermüdlich weiter. Ab und zu hielten sie an, hielten einander an den Händen und blickten sich verzweifelt und zärtlich in die Augen. Sie waren zusammen und doch so alleine. Unten tobte ein heftiger Kampf, doch auch in Elijah schien ein Kampf zu brennen. Er erwischte sich immer wieder, wie er mit der linken Hand den Ring berührte, mit der rechten hielt er Annabelles Hand. Sie bemerkte es jedesmal und sah es mit Bedenken und wappnete sich für den Moment, in dem Elijah den Ring ein für allemal zerstören musste. Einmal hielten sie auch an, weil Elijahs Wunde wieder wie verrückt stach und ihn die Stimmen im Wind beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben. Er hockte nieder, den Rücken an den Berg gelehnt und Annabelle kniete neben ihm nieder und umschlang ihn voller Zärtlichkeit.

„ Ich bin da, immer", war alles was sie sagte, aber mehr war auch nicht nötig. Er blickte sie dankbar an, seine Augen glänzten feucht.

„ Ich schaffe das nicht! Diese Aufgabe ist zu groß für mich!", flüsterte er, seine Stimme brach und eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange.

„ Doch, Elijah. Zusammen schaffen wir das!" Sie umfasste sein Gesicht, küsste ihm die Tränen fort und ihn dann auf den Mund. Der Kuss schmeckte salzig und nach Wehmut, doch das war genau das Gefühl, das sie empfanden. Sie umarmten einander und versanken in dem Kuss, versuchten, die Welt um sie herum zu vergessen. Doch die Stimmen im Wind waren unerbittlich, wurden lauter und zorniger. Plötzlich sprang Elijah auf und schrie laut. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille. Annabelle berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter und er schloss sie in die Arme.

„ Zusammen schaffen wir das!" Er lächelte sie liebevoll und voll Hoffnung an, packte ihre Hand und blickte hinauf. Der Berg war sehr hoch und sie hatte noch ein gutes Stück zu gehen. Sie setzten sich langsam wieder in Bewegung und Annabelle wäre lieber gestorben, als zuzugeben, dass sie vor Höhenangst fast starb. Und sie wäre lieber gestorben, als ihn in diesem Moment allein zu lassen.

„ Zusammen", flüsterte sie und drückte seine Hand. Er drückte sie zurück und sie lächelten einander an.

_Du bleibst bei mir durch dick und dünn. Unsere Liebe wird niemals rosten. Es gibt Tage des Sonnenscheins und des stürmischen Wetters. Wir werden immer zusammensein._

Barbossa und Jack kämpften immer noch, Jack war gewandter als Barbossa (und weitaus jünger) und dennoch schien der Kampf kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Sie sprangen auf die Steine, wateten kämpfend durch den seichten See und bewarfen sich mit Geldstücken und anderem Wertgut. Sie kreuzten ihre Klingen wieder und wieder. Plötzlich holte Jack aus und rammte Barbossa seinen Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Der Pirat fiel rückwärts und kugelte den Weg hinab, mir direkt vor die Füße. Barbossa rappelte sich auf, starrte mich aus gelben Augen an und versuchte, mich zu packen. Ich tauchte unter seinen Armen hindurch und schlüpfte hinter Jack, der zum Glück aufgetaucht war und Barbossa herausforderte. Ihre Klingen trafen sich klirrend und ein neuer Kampf entbrannte. Sie liefen voreinander davon, um plötzlich stehen zu bleiben und erneut die Klingen zu kreuzen. Sie waren beide wirklich verdammt gut! Jack machte eine heftige Bewegung mit dem Degen und Barbossa strauchelte. Er hielt heftig atmend inne.

„ Es sieht so aus, als ob wir zwei Unsterblichen von nun an für immer kämpfen, bis zum letzten Tag", keuchte Barbossa. Jack blinzelte ihn unschuldig an.

„ Du könntest aufgeben", erwiderte er sanft, wich dem angreifenden Barbossa aus, parierte seine Schläge und bekam einen brutalen Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Er ging zu Boden, sprang aber gleich wieder auf und griff Barbossa an. Sie schienen tatsächlich in einen ewig währenden Kampf verstrickt.

Plötzlich spürte ich ein Zittern unter mir und merkte, dass der Schicksalsberg kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand. Es war ein Vulkan! Und meine Freunde waren da oben! Ich wollte gerade zu ihnen hochstürzen, als ich Keith hinauffliegen sah. Er gab mir ein Zeichen und ich machte, dass ich vom Berg runterkam. Unten begrüßten mich schon zwei Piraten, die ich rasch abfertigte, indem ich mir eine schwere Harpune griff und sie darauf aufspießte. Ich lief ihn die Nähe von Jack und Barbossa und wechselte mit Jack einen Blick, um ihm anzuzeigen, was mit dem Berg geschah, doch er hatte es bereits gemerkt. Ich packte einen goldenen Pokal und schmiss ihn Barbossa an den Schädel, der zu mir herumfuhr. Jack nutzte die Unaufmerksamkeit seines Gegeners, schnitt sich in die Hand, riss sich das Amulett ab und warf es mir mit seinem Blut getränkt zu. Ich fing es und steckte es in meine Rocktasche, doch plötzlich spitzte sich die Lage gefährlich zu!

Die Feuer unten erwachten voll Zorn, das rote Licht loderte und die gesamte Luft über der Vulkanöffnung war erfüllt von blendender Helligkeit und Hitze. Elijah selbst und seine Hände zitterten, als er den Ring über die Öffnung hielt.

„ Wirf ihn hinein, Elijah", murmelte Annabelle und strich ihm über den Rücken. Elijah nickte, Schweißtropfen rannen ihm über die Stirn, er schloss die Augen und dann ließ er den Ring los. Doch kaum war das geschehen, wollte er erneut den Ring ergreifen, drohte in den Abgrund zu stürzen.

„ Elijah!", rief Annabelle, stürzte sich auf ihn und riss ihn zu Boden. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„ Der Ring...", flüsterte er lautlos. Das Kleinod fiel und fiel, golden glänzend verschwand er schließlich und landete mit einem sanften _Plop_ in der Lava. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Der Vulkan schien beinahe den Atem anzuhalten, dann aber stieß er ein beinahe zorniges Grollen aus, das langsam anschwoll. Lose Steinchen auf dem Berg begannen, auf und ab zu tanzen und Elijah und Annabelle zogen sich ein wenig von der Vulkanöffnung zurück und nahmen einander in den Arm.

„ Ich bin froh, dass du hier bei mir bist", flüsterte Elijah in ihr Haar.

„ Ich auch", erwiderte Annabelle und ihre Stimme ging beinahe im Brüllen des Berges unter.

„ Ist dies nun das Ende?", fragte Elijah leise, nicht ängstlich, beinahe so, als wäre er sich dessen sicher.

„ Vielleicht..." Annabelles Stimme zitterte unmerklich. Der Berg grollte erneut, es klang wie ein Paukenschlag.

„ Komm!", brüllte Elijah plötzlich, packte Annabelle an der Hand und zog sie im Laufschritt mit sich, als hinter ihnen der Vulkan explodierte und lauter Funken und heiße Lavastücke ausspuckte. Dann kam ein goldener Lavastrom aus dem Schlund des Vulkans und floss zäh den Berg hinunter, Annabelle und Elijah genau hinterher.

„ Wir schaffen es nicht rechtzeitig nach unten!", rief Annabelle, als ein Lavastrom sie von rechts überholte, um ihnen den Weg abzuschneiden. In diesem Moment geschahen mehrere Sachen gleichzeitig: unten in der Höhle ertönten nacheinander zwei Pistolenschüsse, Elijah wurde von dem Drang besessen, in der heißen Lava nach dem Ring suchen zu wollen und plötzlich landete neben ihnen Keith mit seinem Drachen.

„ Na kommt! Springt auf!", rief er lässig, auf jeden Fall so lässig wie jemand halt sein kann, der inmitten eines kleinen Feldes umgeben von Lava steht.

„ Aye!", erwiderten Annabelle und Elijah erleichtert, auf jeden Fall so erleichtert wie jemand halt sein kann, der inmitten eines kleinen Feldes umgeben von Lava steht. Sie verschnallten die Gurte um ihre Körper, nahmen zusammen mit Keith Anlauf, auf jeden Fall so viel Anlauf man halt nehmen kann, wenn man inmitten eines kleinen Feldes umgeben von Lava steht. Nun, sie hoben ab, das kleine Feld bedeckte sich nun auch mit Lava, Annabelle wurde schlecht von der Höhe, Elijah jammerte leise nach seinem Ring und Keith starrte hinab in die Höhle.

„ Schätze, es gibt Probleme", meinte er.

„ Schatzzz", flüsterte Elijah.

„ Mir ist schlecht", murmelte Annabelle.

„ Das ist ihr Ende, Jack!", brüllte Barbossa, er hatte die Waffe gezogen und hielt sie genau auf mich. Ich starrte erst auf den Lauf der Waffe, dann auf Jack.

„ Nein, es ist dein Ende!", erwiderte Jack und entsicherte seine Waffe.

„ Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, ich kann nicht sterben!", rief Barbossa, als hinter ihm plötzlich der Vulkan erzitterte und Lava ausspuckte.

„ Falls du es noch nicht gemerkt hast, ist der Ring nicht mehr!", erwiderte Jack und da zerriss ein Schuss die Stille. Barbossa zuckte nicht mit der Wimper, Blut sickerte durch sein Leinenhemd durch.

„ Ich reiße dich mit mir in den Tod!", griente er dann und hob zitternd die Waffe, diesmal zielte er auf Jack, der nun auch wieder sterblich war.

„ Nein!", hörte ich mich selbst schreien und sprang zwischen Barbossa und Jack. Ein Schuss knallte. Als die Kugel mich traf, dachte ich nur noch verwundert, wie viel Rückschlag sie hatte. Ich fiel hintenüber und landete direkt in Jacks Armen, der mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anblickte.

„ Missy... Warum...?" Er kniete nieder und hielt mich weiterhin fest. Ich versuchte zu lächeln, doch bei jedem Atemzug tat meine Lunge höllisch weh.

„ Warum...?", fragte Jack erneut.

„ Elijah und Annabelle brauchen dich, um sicher zurückzukommen, Jack. Du hast dir für mich auch den Arm ausgerenkt", erwiderte ich leise, obwohl mir bewusst war, was für ein schwacher Vergleich das war. „ Bitte passe auf dich, Elijah und Annabelle auf, ja?" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„ Auf _dich_ wollte ich aufpassen, Love, aber das ist mir nicht gelungen, verdammt!" Er strich mir sacht über die Wange und ich ließ es geschehen. Ich lehnte mich sogar leicht an ihn und spürte die Wärme seines lebendigen Körpers. Er lebte und das war alles, was zählte.

„ Love..." Er schob mich sacht von sich und als ich ihn anblickte, erschrak ich.

„ Du... du weinst?!", flüsterte ich und strich ihm die Träne fort. Er versuchte, sein schiefes Grinsen hin zu bekommen, doch es wollte nicht recht klappen. Da wusste ich plötzlich, dass er mich wirklich gern hatte und nicht nur aus Spaß mit mir flirtete. Ich schluckte meine Tränen hinunter. Warum erkannte ich das erst in der Stunde meines Todes?!

„ Stella!", rief es da plötzlich und da bemerkte ich, dass Keith mit Elijah und Annabelle direkt neben mir gelandet war. Meine Freundin und mein bester Freund stürzten auch sofort zu mir und knieten bei mir nieder.

„ Was ist passiert! Was ist passiert!", rief Annabelle und rüttelte Jack.

„ Sie sprang zwischen mich und die Kugel Barbossas, die mich mit ihn in den Tod reißen sollte", erwiderte Jack leise und strich mir übers Haar.

„ Oh Gott! Stella! Warum machst du so einen Quatsch!", brüllte Anna mich dann an. Ich lächelte leicht und berührte sanft den Verband, der immer noch um ihren Kopf gewickelt war.

„ Genau aus demselben Grund aus dem du dich zwischen Elijah und die Piraten gestellt hast", erwiderte ich nur. Sie schluckte und umarmte mich dann.

„ Aber eine Pistolenkugel...", murmelte sie.

„ Die Piraten hatten auch Degen und hätten dich mit Leichtigkeit töten können. Wir beide waren kühn. Aber Jack lebt, das ist die Hauptsache. Und ihr lebt", erwiderte ich leise, mir wurde schwarz vor Augen und ich war dankbar, dass mich Jack wieder hielt. Das Atmen bereitete mir immer mehr Schwierigkeiten.

„ Stella..." Auch Elijah umarmte mich, während Annabelle die Tränen in die Augen traten.

„ Du musst nicht weinen, Annabelle. Die Toten wollen das Glück der Lebenden und das will ich auch", sagte ich kaum hörbar, als plötzlich Keith neben uns niederkniete.

„ Sie blutet nicht!" Er deutete aufgeregt auf das Einschussloch in meinem Kleid.

„ Tatsächlich!", rief Elijah und Annabelle wischte sich verwirrt die Tränen aus den Augen, um besser sehen zu können.

„ Es tut aber so weh", murmelte ich irritiert und blickte Jack an, der langsam an dem Lederband zog, das um meinen Hals lag und in meinen Ausschnitt zu dem Anhänger führte, den er mir damals in der Höhle umgehängt hatte. Als er ihn hervorzog, starrten wir alle mit großen Augen auf dem Anhänger in dem die Kugel steckte.

„ Meine Güte!", keuchte Annabelle und fiel mir dann um den Hals.

„ Das Amulett... Du hast es mir gegeben und jetzt hat es mein Leben gerettet", sagte ich danach leise zu Jack, bevor ich ihn umarmte. Irgendeiner, entweder Annabelle oder Elijah strich mir erleichtert über den Rücken. Plötzlich zuckte ich zusammen. Meine Rippen stachen wie verrückt.

„ Meine Rippen", murmelte ich und löste mich von Jack, der immer noch wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen auf das Amulett blickte.

„ Vielleicht sind deine Rippen ja gebrochen oder auch nur angebrochen. Die Kugel hat sicher mit einer gewaltigen Wucht eingeschlagen", mischte sich Keith ein und ich nickte. Das mochte stimmen. Ich blickte Jack an, der das Amulett in seinen Händen drehte und sanft darüber strich.

„ Jack?!", fragte ich, weil ich mich wegen seines fernen Blickes sorgte.

„ Du hast es getragen...?" Endlich erwiderte er wieder meinen Blick, bevor er mich an sich zog. Ich hörte Annabelle hinter mir erleichtert auflachen und dann fiel sie Elijah in die Arme und gab dem Überraschten einen erleichterten Kuss direkt auf den Mund, was diesen zuerst erröten ließ, bis er sie packte und ihren Kuss voller Inbrunst erwiderte. Ich musste lächeln und tauschte mit dem grinsenden Keith einen Blick, als mich plötzlich Jack hochhob und aufstand.

„ Lasst uns zur_ Pearl_ zurückkehren. Der Vulkan wird mit seiner Lava noch die ganze Insel überziehen", meinte er dann und tatsächlich kam immer noch ein schier unendlicher Lavastrom aus dem Rachen des Schicksalsberges und näherte sich uns unaufhaltsam.

„ Hier sollen Barbossa und der Ring ihr ewiges Grab finden", knurrte ich, bevor ich meine Wange an Jacks Schulter lehnte. Ich war plötzlich unglaublich müde und ehe ich mich's versah, war ich eingeschlafen.

„ Schatzzz", flüsterte Elijah leise, Annabelle kniff ihm zärtlich in den Arm.

Elijah und Annabelle saßen an Deck der _Black Pearl_ dicht nebeneinander auf einem Haufen aufgerollter Taue. Er hatte den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt und sie den Kopf auf eine der seinen. Sie blickten nachdenklich auf den Horizont wo das Meer und der Himmel ineinander überzugehen schienen. Plötzlich löste sich Annabelle aus ihrer Erstarrung und hob ihren Kopf. Sie blickte Elijah an.

„ Endlich ist es vorbei!"

„ Noch nicht ganz. Die Isla de Muerta muss noch zerstört werden", erwiderte Elijah leise und sie nickte.

„ Ja. Stimmt..." Sie schwiegen wieder, bis Annabelle abermals das Wort ergriff.

„ Wie geht es deiner Wunde?"

„ Gut. Sie schmerzt ein wenig, aber nicht viel. Ich will jetzt nicht ruhen. Ich kann ruhen, wenn wir zurück in Port Royal sind", erwiderte er und lächelte sie beruhigend an, dann gab er ihr einen Kuss. „ Ich bin froh, dass der Ring nun zerstört ist. – Und ich bin froh, dass du in dieser schweren Stunde bei mir warst. Ohne dich hätte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie ins Feuer geworfen."

„ Oder du wärst hinter ihm her gesprungen", fügte Annabelle leise hinzu. Er lächelte verlegen.

„ Ich weiß auch nicht, was über mich gekommen ist..."

„ Entschuldige, das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Du warst die ganze Zeit so stark, Elijah. Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Sie umarmte ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, auf die Schläfe, auf die Nasenspitze und schließlich auf den Mund.

„ Ich liebe dich", murmelte er leise, umarmte sie und zog sie an sich, um ihr einen endlosen Kuss zu geben.

Ich erwachte, als mich jemand an der Schulter berührte. Es war Jack und ich merkte, dass ich ein weißes Nachtgewand trug und meine Brust fest mit einem Verband umwickelt war.

„ Endlich bist du wieder wach, Missy." Er nahm auf der Bettkante Platz. „ Deine Rippen sind ein bißchen gequetscht und eine ist vielleicht angebrochen, ich war mir nicht sicher. – Aber keine Sorge! Annabelle hat dich umgezogen und auch verbunden. Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass du stets züchtig bedeckt warst... Schade eigentlich." Er lächelte leicht und ich war zu schwach, um ihm böse zu sein.

„ Wo bin ich?", fragte ich lieber und blickte verwirrt hinauf zu dem Himmel, der über das Bett gespannt war.

„ In meiner Kajüte. Mein Bett ist gemütlicher als das deine, kann ich mir vorstellen", erklärte er und reichte mir dann eine Tasse. „ Hier trink das."

„ Was ist das?", fragte ich und es klang äußerst misstrauisch, während Jack aufstand und auf einem Stuhl Platz nahm, der nahe beim Bett stand.

„ Tee, den ich aus Singapur mitgebracht habe", erklärte er mir.

„ Singapur! So weit bist du schon gefahren?!", rief ich aus und nippte an meinem Tee.

„ Klar. So weit und noch viel weiter! Und weißt du", er musste lachen, „ ich war auch mal in England, meiner Heimat, und da war ich Geistlicher!" Ich prustete und verschluckte mich beinahe.

„ Du warst WAS?!", fragte ich dann atemlos.

„ Natürlich nicht wirklich", beruhigte er mich und hob den Finger, während er sich vorbeugte, um mir besser in die Augen sehen zu können, „ Ich habe mich nur für einen ausgegeben!"

„ Ach so..." Ich musterte ihn und fragte mich, wer um Himmels Willen diesem Halodri die Priesterrolle abgekauft hatte...

„ Das war mein größter Coup", sinnierte Jack gerade, blickte gen Decke und kicherte dann in sich hinein. „ Oh ja, das war ein Spaß!"

„ Erzähl mir davon!", bat ich ihn und er, der nur darauf gewartet zu haben schien, nickte mit leuchtenden Augen.

„ Gerne!" Dann brachte er sich in eine bequeme Erzählposition, indem er die (wohlgemerkt in äußerst dreckigen Stiefeln steckenden) Beine übereinandergeschlagen auf den Sekretär legte, nach einem Apfel langte, mir auch einen zuwarf und schließlich begann.

„ Es ist dir ja wohl bekannt, dass es oft Sitte bei uns Piraten ist, kleine Dorfkirchen in Meernähe mit wehrlosen Priestern zu überfallen", er biss geräuschvoll in seinen Apfel und fuhr kauend fort:" Nun, auch ich wollte mein Glück versuchen, allerdings nicht so feige wie meine Kameraden sein. Es gab da einen Priester, der ganz alleine in einer Kirche direkt an der Küste lebte und sich bis jetzt erstaunlich gut zur Wehr gesetzt hatte und all meine Vorgänger an den Galgen gebracht hatte." Er stoppte, um sich die Hände um den Hals zu legen, Würgegeräusche von sich zu geben und die Augen zu verdrehen. Dann grinste er.

„ Klar soweit?"

„ Klar soweit!", erwiderte ich.

„ Also, ich hatte mir zuvor von einem anderen Piraten ein Priestergewand gekauft und eine alte weiße Perücke fand sich auch noch. So bin ich also von meiner _Black Pearl_ zur Kirche aufgebrochen und habe mich als Priester Smith vorgestellt. Der Alte kaufte mir die Geschichte sofort ab und es lief alles wie geschmiert. Irgendwer in der Gemeinde war an Ruhr erkrankt und so ließ er mich, gutgläubig wie er war, alleine in der Kirche zurück. Dort sackte ich als erstes mal das Geld vom Klingelbeutel ein, es war nicht viel, aber was hatte ich auch groß erwartet? Doch dann wurde es spannend, denn es kam jemand und wollte die Beichte abgenommen bekommen. Ich habe ihn natürlich beichten lassen! Als ich ihn wieder los war, habe ich den goldenen Kelch entdeckt und den Wein! Na ja, ich hab mich hingepackt und ordentlich betrunken. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, auf jeden Fall hat mich der Priester schnarchend mit der leeren Weinflasche in der Hand gefunden, den Braten gerochen und sofort welche von der East India Trading Company geholt, deren Schiff leider gerade im Hafen dieser Stadt angelegt hatte. Die sind auch gleich angestapft gekommen, doch zum Glück bin ich erwacht, kaum hatten sie die Kirche betreten. Es gab eine wilde Jagd durch die Kirche, die Kugeln umflogen mich, aber alle verfehlten mich. Sieben Männer, aber keiner hat mich getroffen, ist das zu fassen! Nun, leider fassten sie mich und brannten mir ein P in den Arm", er schob kurz den rechten Hemdsärmel hoch, um es mir zu zeigen, „ und so bin ich dann in Gefangenschaft geraten. Das war echt hart... Sie wollten natürlich wissen, wo der Rest meiner Mannschaft ist, doch ich habe geschwiegen. Egal wie lange sie mich gefoltert haben."

„ Gefoltert?!", fragte ich erschrocken. Er zog wortlos seinen linken Hemdsärmel hoch und ich erblickte die Narben, die sich über seinen gesamten Unterarm zogen.

„ Glasscherben...", erklärte er. Ich schluckte. Bis jetzt hatte ich das Verhalten der EITC immer für gut befunden, doch jetzt erkannte ich, dass sie viele menschenverachtende Dinge taten von denen ich nie auch nur die Spur geahnt hatte.

„ Das ist furchtbar... Was sie getan haben, meine ich", murmelte ich. Er lächelte leicht und bedeckte die Narben wieder.

„ Hast du noch mehr... noch mehr Narben?", fragte ich leise.

„ Hmmm. Auf meinem Rücken sind noch welche von der EITC. Dort habe ich Bekanntschaft mit der Neunschwänzigen gemacht..." Ich senkte den Blick, weil ich daran dachte, wie ich früher die EITC stets unterstützt hatte.

„ Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Niemand ahnt, was sie dort mit uns Piraten tun", drang Jacks Stimme in meine Gedanken. „ Und eines Tages bin ich vor den Augen von sieben Vertretern verschwunden und zurück nach Tortuga, wo bereits meine _Black Pearl_ wartete. Ich wäre fast verblutet an der Armwunde, aber ich hab's überlebt. So ist dieses Abenteuer auch wieder gut für mich ausgegangen." Er stand in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf und nahm mir, die bereits ziemlich schläfrig dalag, die Tasse ab.

„ Schlafe gut, Missy."

„ Jack..."

„ Aye?"

„ Pass auf dich auf. Das nächste Mal werfe ich mich nicht zwischen dich und die Kugel", murmelte ich schläfrig. Ich hörte ihn leise lachen und dann die Tür gehen.

Elijah und Annabelle standen am Bug des Schiffes und der Mond verwandelte das Meer in flüssiges Silber. Die Sterne saßen wie kleine Diamanten am Himmel, die auf dunkelblauem Brokat aufgesteckt waren. Es ging ein lauer Wind und die schwarzen Segel der _Black Pearl_ blähten sich. Das Deck war verwaist, nur die Laternen schwangen leicht im Wind. Elijah blickte auf zu den Sternen und sie spiegelten sich in dem Meer seiner Augen wider. Das silberne Mondlicht modellierte seine klassischen Gesichtszüge. Annabelle blickte ihn von der Seite an, als er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legte. Sie lehnte sich wie von selbst gegen ihn und legte ihm den Arm um die Hüften. So standen sie einige Zeit da und spürten die Wärme und den Herzschlag des anderen. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, nur sie beide galten noch. Plötzlich lächelte Elijah.

„ Sieh mal das Meer", murmelte er leise und versenkte die Nasenspitze in ihren Haaren, um diese zu küssen.

„ Wie pures Silber!", seufzte Annabelle leise, als er sie plötzlich vor sich schob und die Arme um ihre Taille legte. Sie breitete wie von selbst die Arme aus, die Wellen, die leicht gegen die Planken der _Pearl_ platschten, benetzten ihr Gesicht mit feinen Wassertröpfen, die bis zu ihr hinauf flogen. Elijah küsste zärtlich ihren Hals und spielte mit ihrem Haar. Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr, als er ihr etwas zuflüsterte:

„ Soll ich dich über Bord werfen, Schatz?"1Er kicherte leise und Annabelle fuhr lachend zu ihm herum, um ihn ungestüm zu umarmen.

„ Das wagst du nicht!", rief sie.

„ Und wenn doch?!", erwiderte er frech.

„ Dann halte ich mich an dir fest und doch fällst mit mir!", erwiderte Annabelle gewitzt und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

„ Dazu", mit einem Ruck löste er sich von ihr, „ musst du mich erst einmal kriegen!" Er lief davon und eine wilde Jagd begann. Sie endete, als sich Elijah in die Wanten schwang und ein wenig an ihnen emporkletterte. Annabelle, die ja bekannterweise Höhenangst hat, folgte ihm dennoch, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte.

„ Hab dich", keuchte sie. Dann blickte sie hinab und schrie auf. „ Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Das ist ja wahnsinnig hoch! Viel zu hoch!", rief sie und klammerte sich an Elijah. Der hielt sich mit einer Hand an den Wanten fest, mit der anderen, umklammerte er Annas Schulter.

„ Ganz ruhig, meine Süße", murmelte er und schob sie sacht von sich. „ Sieh dir doch nur mal diese Aussicht an!", rief er und deutete hinaus aufs Meer. Annabelle folgte vorsichtig seiner Armbewegung und hielt den Atem an. Der Anblick war wundervoll! Das Meer und der Nachthimmel verschmolzen miteinander und es schien, als segelten sie auf dem Himmel. Die Sterne und der Mond spiegelten sich in dem stillen, klaren Wasser wider.

„ Das ist kein Ozean mehr, das ist der Nachthimmel", flüsterte Elijah ihr zu und sie strahlte ihn an.

„ Das ist wundervoll!", seufzte sie.

„ Ich wusste, dass es dir gefallen würde", lächelte er und legte ihr den Arm etwas sanfter um die Schultern. Sie hatte sich nun entspannt. Wie er sie nachher hier herunter bekommen sollte, wollte er sich jetzt nicht fragen.

„ Du hast es gewusst?", fragte Annabelle leicht verwirrt. „ Woher denn das?"

„ Jack hat es mir erzählt", erwiderte Elijah und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„ Jack?! Seit wann ist der denn romantisch!", lachte Annabelle. Elijah zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ Es scheint ja funktioniert zu haben", grinste er und küsste sie erneut, diesmal auf die Lippen.

„ Hmmm!", lachte Annabelle danach und breitete die Arme aus, als wolle sie die ganze Welt umarmen. Doch urplötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, wie hoch sie eigentlich über dem Schiffsdeck saß. Sie klammerte sie mit einem unterdrückten Schrei an Elijah fest. Dieser seufzte leise und rappelte sich dann auf. Er stellte sich hinter Annabelle und plazierte Hände und Füße seitlich von ihr.

„ Ich bin hinter dir. Komm, wir klettern jetzt runter", forderte er sie sanft auf. Annabelle nickte leise, beruhigt von seiner Wärme an ihrem Rücken und kletterte zusammen mit ihm hinab. Unten auf dem Deck angekommen, fiel sie ihm erleichtert und mit zitternden Knien in die Arme.

„ Zum Glück bin ich wieder unten und habe festen Boden unter meinen Füßen!", seufzte sie leise.

„ Das nennst du festen Boden unter den Füßen?!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Es war Jack. Er grinste. „ Ich nenne das eher auf Wolke 7 schweben!"

„ Jack!", rief Annabelle erschrocken und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass sie sich wie ertappt von Elijah gelöst hatte. Das ärgerte sie nun doch ein wenig.

„ Also habt ihr einen meiner Lieblingsplätze ausprobiert", meinte der Pirat nachdenklich und blickte hinauf zu den Wanten. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu den obersten Rahen. „ Aber da oben ist die Aussicht noch viel besser." Annabelle schüttelte sich nur, Elijah sah allerdings interessiert aus.

„ Da gehe ich Morgen mal hoch!", meinte er. Annabelle starrte ihn an.

„ Das wirst du garantiert nicht! Oder denkst du, dass ich möchte, dass du dir das Genick brichst!", rief sie. Jack grinste leicht.

„ Wenn er sicher ist, wird er das nicht", warf er beruhigend ein. Annabelle funkelte ihn an.

„ Bringe ihn nicht auf dumme Gedanken!", meinte sie. Dann stockte sie. „ Wie geht es Stella?"

„ Gut. Sie ist eingeschlafen. Sie war sehr müde, kein Wunder." Jack lächelte leicht. „ Und ihr solltet auch schlafen gehen. Wir haben noch viel vor uns. Ruht euch aus, solange ihr könnt." Elijah und Annabelle nickten einsichtig, wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht und stiegen hinab unter Deck. Vor Annabelles Zimmer, das sie sich ja eigentlich mit mir teilte, da Jack mich aber in sein viel bequemeres Bett bugsiert hatte, die heutige Nacht aber ganz alleine dort verbrachte, verabschiedeten sich die beiden mit einem langen Kuss voneinander.

Jack machte währenddessen eine Kontrollrunde über sein Schiff, kontrollierte alles, weckte ein wenig genervt _Middle_, der im Aussichtskorb eigentlich Wache schieben sollte und ging schließlich unter Deck in seine Kajüte. Da ich aber, wie bereits erwähnt, sein Bett belagerte, nahm er auf einem Stuhl Platz, versuchte in eine bequeme Lage zu kommen (was auf einem Stuhl nicht sehr leicht ist – wer mal auf einem übernachtet hat, weiß was ich meine) und schloss die Augen. Der anstrengende Tag forderte seinen Tribut und trotz der ungemütlichen Lage schlief Jack binnen weniger Minuten ein.

--

(tbc)


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Eintrag ins Logbuch: Die Zerstörung des Schatzes**

Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwachte, schlief Jack in einer ungemütlich scheinenden Position auf einem Stuhl. Ich stand leise auf und trat kurz zu ihm, um ihn zu betrachten, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ und an Deck ging. Ich war ganz allein, nur das Meer platschte leise gegen die Planken und ich lehnte mich an die Reling, um die Sonne zu betrachten, die gerade leuchtend über dem Meer aufging und es golden färbte. Der Wind war lau und es versprach ein sonniger Tag mit gutem Wind zu werden.

„ Morgen, Missy", ertönte plötzlich Jacks Stimme und er trat neben mich.

„ Guten Morgen, Jack." Ich betrachtete weiterhin das Meer, während er ein wenig näher trat und sich schließlich auch an die Reling lehnte.

„ Warum bist du zwischen mich und die Kugel gesprungen?", fragte er leise. Ich wusste nicht recht, was ich antworten sollte. Ich spielte verlegen mit den Fingern und fasste schließlich Mut.

„ Weil... weil ich nicht wollte, dass dir etwas geschieht... Deswegen..." Ich starrte aufs Meer und wagte es nicht, ihn auch nur aus dem Augenwinkel anzublicken. Jack blickte mich jedoch von der Seite an und lächelte.

„ Und da war dir mein Leben wichtiger als das deine?", fragte er leise und legte sacht seine Hand auf die meine. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen.

„ Hmhm." Ich spürte, wie ich rot wurde. Jack lachte leicht.

„ Verdammt! So etwas hätte ich noch nicht einmal betrunken geleistet!" Ich musste auch lachen und wagte es, ihn anzusehen. Er zog mich sanft an sich und ich umarmte ihn und steckte meine Nase in sein Haar, das ihm über die Schulter fiel.

„ Mach so etwas nie wieder", bat er leise. Ich nickte. „ Bleib bei mir, Love. Wenn die Höhle der Isla de Muerta zerstört, diese Reise bewältigt ist. Bleib bei mir", flüsterte er plötzlich und ich wich ein wenig von ihm zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können.

„ Bleib bei mir und werde meine Gefährtin." Er strich mir sanft über die Wange und spielte mit einer meiner Haarsträhnen. Ich nickte, zu mehr war ich nicht fähig.

„ Gut." Er lächelte leicht. Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste mich zärtlich und liebevoll, wie ein Versprechen.

„ A pirates **love** for me", murmelte ich danach leise.

„ Drink up me hearties, yo ho!", erwiderte er grinsend und legte den Arm um mich, bevor er aufs Meer hinaus blickte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und deutete mit einer weiten Armbewegung hinaus.

„ Wohin willst du? Ich bringe dich überall hin. Bis zum Horizont." Er zog mich an sich und ich küsste ihn sacht auf die Nasenspitze.

„ Also die Isla de Muerta wäre in Ordnung fürs Erste", erwiderte ich dann.

„ Aye, aye!" Er salutierte.

„ Obwohl ich romantischere Orte kenne..." Er grinste verwegen. „ Da gibt es eine ganz kleine, einsame Insel. Dort gibt es ein paar Palmen, endlosen Strand – na ja, so endlos halt wie groß die Insel ist, was sie nicht ist – und...", er hob seinen rechten Zeigefinger, „ Rum! Massenhaft Rum!" Er grinste und bekam einen verträumten Blick.

„ Alter Säufer." Ich löste mich von ihm und setzte mich auf die Treppe.

„ Das liegt uns Piraten im Blut!", erwiderte er fast entschuldigend. Er schlenderte zu mir hin und setzte sich dann dicht neben mich. Zärtlich legte er mir den Arm um die Schultern und ich lehnte mich an ihn.

„ 13 Piraten und ein Fass voll Rum", murmelte er leise vor sich hin. Ich musste lachen. Er summte weiter und ich legte meine Wange an seine Schulter. Dort sicher aufgehoben, schloss ich die Augen. Er war wundervoll warm und roch nach einer Mischung aus Meerwasser, Tabak , Rum und der Freiheit, die das Meer einem versprach. Ich spürte, wie er mir sacht übers Haar strich und mich darauf küsste.

„ Oh... Guten Morgen, ihr beiden!", ertönte da plötzlich Annabelles Stimme und ich schoss errötend hoch.

„ Äh... Guten Morgen", stammelte ich. Annabelle und Elijah grinsten uns an und Jack raffte sich jetzt auch auf, zwischen uns hin und her blickend.

„ Wo ist denn der Rest der Mannschaft geblieben? Raus aus den Federn mit denen, an Deck mit den lahmen Hunden! Der Anker wird gelichtet und wir nehmen Kurs auf die Isla de Muerta!", rief Jack, bevor er mir noch einmal sacht über die Wange strich und dann unter Deck entschwand.

„ Ah ja... Du und Jack!", lächelte Annabelle zufrieden. Ich seufzte leise.

„ Tja... Sieht wohl so aus", erwiderte ich nur.

Die Isla des Muerta sah am Tage nicht besser aus als in der Nacht. Sie war einfach gruselig und ich war glücklich, dass wir sie sprengen würden und ihr Schatz für immer gebannt werden würde.

Elijah, Annabelle, Jack und ich ruderten (wie schon so oft in diesem Buch) in einem kleinen Boot zur Insel. Es hing ziemlich tief im Wasser, allerdings nicht, weil wir alle zugenommen hatten, sondern weil wir ordentlich Fässchen mit Schwarzpulver geladen hatten. Schließlich legten wir an und Jack instruierte Elijah, Annabelle und mich, das Schwarzpulver ordentlich zu verteilen. Schließlich hatten wir das Pulver in ordentlich Schleifen in der ganzen verzweigten Höhle verteilt und stiegen wieder in unser Boot. Wir paddelten zum Eingang der Höhle, wo Jack mit seiner nun nutzlos gewordenen Waffe die Spur entzündete. Wir ruderten ein wenig fort und warteten dann. In der Höhle gab es ein dumpfes Krachen und alles stürzte ein, eine gewaltige Staubwolke stieg auf.

„ Wenn ich an all das Gold denke, dass nun unter diesem Schutt liegt!", seufzte Elijah.

„ Nicht jeder Schatz besteht aus Silber und Gold, mate", erwiderte Jack und legte den Arm um meine Schultern. Elijah verstand und umschlang Annabelle. Wir waren wahrlich reich...

Dann machten wir, dass wir hinaus aufs Meer kamen, allerdings erwartete uns dort eine unschöne Überraschung: Die _Black Pearl_ war samt Mannschaft verduftet, dafür trieb die _Dauntless_ in der See und uns kam ein Beiboot mit ein paar Rotröcken entgegen. Ich wechselte einen Blick mit Jack, der ein süß-saures Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte.

„ Wahrlich keine Helden unter Piraten!", seufzte Elijah.

„ Wer zurückbleibt, wird zurückgelassen", meinte ich nur und Jack nickte unmerklich.

Annabelle begrüßte den Kommodore an Bord der _Dauntless_ mit geminderter Wiedersehensfreude. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie in der letzten Zeit auch nicht nur einen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet. Elijah beobachtete angesäuert, wie er sie sofort umschwänzelte und die _sicher erschöpfte Miss Grey _unter Deck in Richtung Kajüten begleitete. (Nicht das, was ihr jetzt denkt!!) Natürlich kam er sofort wieder an Deck, wo Elijah, Jack und ich bereits von Annabelles Vater, meinem Ziehvater, mehr oder weniger herzlich begrüßt wurden. Der Kommodore war nicht sonderlich erfreut zu hören, dass der Gouverneur der Meinung war, Jack habe als Retter seiner Tochter Schonung verdient. Erst recht gefiel ihm wohl nicht Jacks und meine Pose, die ihn beide mit verschränkten Armen angrinsten. Doch er konnte sich wohl schlecht gegen das Wort des Vaters seiner Verlobten stellen. So fügte er sich, allerdings mit üblen Hintergedanken, wie sich später noch herausstellen sollte, denn er hätte Jack nur allzu gerne hängen sehen.

--

(tbc)


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Eintrag ins Logbuch: ****Bring me that horizon**

Elijah und Annabelle standen am Bug des Schiffes im Glanz der Sterne. Sie unterhielten sich leise miteinander und irgendwann umarmte Annabelle ihn und gab ihm einen liebevollen, äußerst zärtlichen Kuss. Sie wollte den Kommodore nicht heiraten, das war jetzt klar. Unentrinnbar klar. Allerdings ahnten beide, dass Annabelles Vater, der Gouverneur, nicht besonders begeistert sein würde, die Hand seiner Tochter einem Magier zu geben. Aber momentan sah es ja so aus, als würde er die Hand der anderen einem Piraten geben müssen, also war ein Magier kein schlechtes Los, vor allem wenn es sich um solch einen klugen, intelligenten jungen Mann handelte, der nichts gescheut hatte, die Geliebte zu retten. Elijah und Annabelle küssten einander erneut, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie fiel. Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen sich dem Kommodore gegenüber.

„ Oh... Kommodore Norrington", murmelte Elijah.

„ James!", machte Annabelle, in der Hoffnung seinen Zorn mit dieser persönlichen Ansprache zu mindern. Doch er lächelte nur ein bißchen traurig.

„ So ist es also um Eure Gefühle um mich bestellt?", fragte er leise. Annabelle nickte. Jetzt musste es raus! Jetzt oder nie!

„ Ja... Elijah und ich... also...", begann Annabelle haspelnd, als Elijah vortrat. Er wirkte unheimlich entschlossen und Annabelle hatte ihn noch nie so selbstbewusst erlebt wie in diesem Moment.

„ Kommodore, es tut mir leid, aber ich werde Annabelle heiraten!", erklärte Elijah einfach – ohne rot zu werden! Auch der Kommodore schien von seinem Verhalten fasziniert und starrte ihn kurz an, bevor er sich an Annabelle wandte.

„ Ist dem so?", hakte er nach.

„ Ja...", erwiderte Annabelle leise und sie war es, die errötete. Der Kommodore nickte langsam.

„ Dann ist es also so, dass Ihr einen Magier einem Kommodore vorzieht. Nun denn. Ich hoffe ihr werdet glücklich", sagte er, klang aber nicht so. Dann kratzte er seinen letzten Rest guten Benimm zusammen und verbeugte sich kurz vor Elijah. „ Macht sie glücklich." Dann drehte er sich auf den Absatz um und verließ die beiden. Elijah drehte sich strahlend zu Annabelle um und sie konnte nichts Anderes tun, als ihm in die Arme zu fallen und ihn zu küssen.

Jack stand an der Reling und blickte hinab in das dunkelgraue Wasser aus dem Wrackteile in den Nebel stachen. Die Arme hatte er auf dem Rücken verschränkt und er schien so in Gedanken, dass ich mich gar nicht traute, ihn zu stören. Ich ging lautlos die Treppe zu ihm hinab und trat hinter ihn, zögerte dann aber, ihn anzusprechen, als er sich plötzlich zu mir umwandte.

„ Stella..." Er lächelte sanft.

„ Wo sind wir hier?", wollte ich wissen und lehnte mich an die Reling. Ich blickte hinab in den wabernden Nebel und beunruhigt auf die Wrackteile all dieser Schiffe.

„ Das ist der Schiffsfriedhof. In diesem Nebel sind etliche Schiffe auf die Riffe aufgelaufen, die versteckt unter der dunklen Wasseroberfläche liegen. Manche haben sich auch im Nebel verirrt und sind auf andere Wracks aufgelaufen." Er lehnte sich neben mir an und starrte ebenfalls hinab.

„ Denkst du, dass auch uns dieses Schicksal widerfährt?", fragte ich leise und sah ihn an. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und lächelte beruhigend, während er meine Hand ergriff.

„ Keine Sorge. Dieser Steuermann ist zwar niemals so gut wie ich und dieses Schiff ist auch nicht die _Black Pearl_, aber es passiert schon nichts. Und wenn doch, kannst du ja jetzt schwimmen. Wenn alles ausreißt, beatme ich dich gerne Mund zu Mund." Er grinste verwegen und legte den Arm um mich, um mich an sich zu ziehen.

„ Das würde dir so passen!", lachte ich und umarmte ihn. Plötzlich ließ er mich los, trat ein paar Schritte zurück und ich blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„ Jack... Was...?" Ich berührte ihn an der Hand. Er blickte mich entschuldigend an.

„ Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Love. – Nur all diese Leute hier sind bestimmt nicht besonders begeistert, wenn sie uns so sehen", erklärte er ungewöhnlich ernst. Ich nickte langsam, als ich plötzlich erzitterte. Der Nebel hatte meine Kleidung ganz klamm gemacht und ich merkte plötzlich, wie ich fror. Jack hing mir fürsorglich seine Weste um, sein Mantel befand sich ja auf der _Black Pearl_, und strich mir rasch über die Wange, doch ich hielt seine Hand fest.

„ Jack... Als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich bei dir bleibe, habe ich _ja_ gesagt", begann ich. Jack nickte. Als er etwas sagen wollte, legte ich ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Jetzt war ich dran.

„ Und ich will immer noch bei dir bleiben. Daher ist es mir egal, was die anderen Menschen an Bord denken, wenn sie uns zusammen sehen. Wir gehören zusammen, Jack, und ich lasse mir dich und unsere gemeinsame Zeit von niemandem streitig machen, klar soweit?!" Ich tippte ihm mit dem Finger, der eben noch auf seinen Lippen gelegen hatte, heftig gegen die Brust. Er grinste mich an und fing meine Hand ein.

„ Du bist so süß", meinte er und ich errötete leicht. Er umfing mein Gesicht mit den Händen und verstrickte mich dann in einen langen Kuss. Ich legte die Arme um seinen Nacken und verschränkte die Hände in sein dichtes Haar. Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand neben uns und wir fuhren auseinander. Jack trat vor mich, als wolle er mich schützen und verschränkte die Arme.

„ Kommodore! Habt Ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als uns zu beobachten?", fragte er. Der Kommodore verzog den Mund zu einem schmallippigen Lächeln.

„ Mr. Sparrow... Sie haben wohl nichts Besseres zu tun, als meine Verlobte zu belästigen!", erwiderte er dann.

„ Verlobte?!, rief ich und drängte mich vor Jack. „ Aber Annabelle ist Eure Verlobte! – Was nicht heißt, das Ihr sie heiraten dürft!"

„ Sie **war** meine Verlobte. Aber da sie die Verlobung gelöst hat, um mit diesem Hexerlehrling..."

„ Magierlehrling!", unterbrach ich ihn.

„ Hexer, Magier...", der Kommodore winkte ab. „ Nun, sie hat jedenfalls die Verlobung gelöst um mit diesem Zauberer glücklich zu werden. Da ich aber auf jeden Fall in die Familie des Gouverneurs einheiraten will, nehme ich halt Euch zur Frau." Ich starrte ihn an, als mich Jack plötzlich zur Seite schob und den Kommodore heftig beim Kragen packte.

„ Lasst sie gefälligst in Ruhe! Wenn Ihr unbedingt in die Familie wollt, heiratet doch den Gouverneur! Aber denkt ja nicht, Ihr könntet einfach mal so entscheiden, wen Ihr gerade ehelichen wollt!", knurrte Jack, als mehrere Rotröcke heranstürzten und Jack packten. Sie zogen ihn vom Kommodore fort, der seine Kleidung richtete und erfreut lächelte.

„ Nun habe ich also doch einen Grund, Euch zu hängen, Mr. Sparrow. – Bringt ihn in den Kerker!", befahl er und Jack wurde abgeführt. Der Kommodore rieb sich die Hände, denn unter diesen Umständen würde der Gouverneur den Piraten sicherlich nicht mehr laufen lassen, immerhin war dieser gerade dabei gewesen, eine seiner Töchter zu verführen.

„ Nein! Das könnt ihr nicht machen!", rief ich.

„ Keine Sorge, Love. Das wäre nicht meine erste Verabredung mit dem Galgen", rief Jack mir zu. Ich schluckte. Aber vielleicht seine letzte...

Kaum hatte die _Dauntless_ im Hafen von Port Royal angelegt, wurden wir regelrecht von Bord getrieben und es war mir nicht mehr erlaubt, Jack noch einmal zu sehen. Der Kommodore hatte meinen Ziehvater sofort informiert und so kam es, dass ich auch zu Hause in mein Zimmer gesperrt wurde und noch nicht einmal zum Essen rauskommen durfte, sondern es mir ins Zimmer gebracht wurde. Ich war gefangen, gefangen wie Jack, allerdings in meinem eigenen Zimmer. Ich stand an meinem Fenster und starrte hinaus in den Garten. Ich lächelte wehmütig, als ein kleiner Spatz vorüberflog, frei und ungebunden. Mir fiel zum ersten Mal auf, wie gut der Name _Sparrow _doch eigentlich auf Jack passte. Dann entdeckte ich Annabelle und Elijah, die Hand in Hand durch unseren Garten gingen, wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg zu dem verfallenen Steg, der am Ende unseres Grundstückes lag.

„ Was sollen wir nur tun?", seufzte Annabelle und ließ sich auf dem Steg nieder, aus dem schon einige Bretter hinausgebrochen waren und der schon bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte.

„ Ich weiß es nicht... Aus dem Kerker können wir Jack nicht befreien, man lässt uns nicht zu ihm und die Wachen sind verstärkt worden", erwiderte Elijah und ließ die Beine in das warme Meerwasser baumeln. In diesem Moment hörten sie plötzlich ein lautes Kreischen und sie blickten auf. Es war ein Papagei und er kam ihnen bekannt vor!

„ _Leslie_!", rief Annabelle, der Vogel kreischte zustimmend und drehte noch einmal eine Ehrenrunde über ihren Köpfen, bevor er auf Annabelles hochgereckter Hand landete.

„ Wind in your sails!", rief er. Annabelle streichelte seinen Kopf.

„ Ja, ist ja gut." Da entdeckte sie einen Zettel, der an seinem Fuß gebunden war, den er in die Luft streckte. Annabelle knotete ihn ab und entrollte ihn. Sie las vor: „ Sind ganz in der Nähe. Warten auf Captain und gegebenenfalls Begleitung... Wir wissen, dass er im Kerker steckt, wir haben unsere Quellen. Habt ihr einen Plan?" Annabelle legte den Kopf in den Nacken und plötzlich umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel.

„ Und was für einen Plan wir haben!", rief sie.

„ Erzähl!", forderte Elijah sie gespannt auf.

„ Jack Sparrow, Ihr sollt am heutigen Tage durch das Hängen am Strick bis zum Tode für Eure verwerflichen Taten bestraft werden. Hier seien nur die Schlimmsten von ihnen verlesen: Piraterie, Fälschung von Kaperbriefen, Schmuggel, die Ausgabe als Offizier der spanischen Royal Navy, die Ausgabe als Offizier der englischen Royal Navy, die Amtsanmaßung als Geistlicher der Kirche von England, das Segeln unter falscher Flagge, Brandstiftung, Menschenraub, Plünderung, Wilderei, Brigantentum, Diebstahl, Bosheit und Verwüstung." Der Verleser rollte geschäftig die Pergamentrolle ein. „ Auf dass der Herr Mitleid mit Eurer schwarzen Seele haben möge und Euch rasch erlöse", sagte er gelangweilt. Der Verleser stieg mit diesen Worten hinab in die Menschenmenge und überließ dem Henker, einem wahren Hünen, die restliche Arbeit. Dieser grinste, packte den ihm bis zum Kinn reichenden Piraten bei den Schultern und schob ihn unter den Strick. Der Trommelwirbel setzte ein, rasch und drängend und Jack zeigte noch immer keine Gemütsregung. Der Henker legte ihm die Schlinge um den Hals und trat gerade zurück zum Hebel, um die Klappe unter Jacks Füßen zu öffnen, als plötzlich ein Zischen ertönte. Es war ein rotgoldener Drache, fürchterlich naturgetreu; sein Rachen spie Feuer, seine Augen starrten nach unten; ein Brüllen hob an, und dreimal schwirrte er über die Köpfe der Menge hinweg. Die Menschen warfen sich kreischend auf den Boden, die Rotröcke schossen ein paar Mal in die Luft, doch als die Kugeln dem Ungeheuer nichts antaten, warfen auch sie sich zu Boden. Selbst der Henker duckte sich und knallte donnernd auf dem Podest auf, als der Drachen plötzlich Feuer spie. Jack zog den Kopf aus der Schlinge und starrte auf den Drachen, als ihn plötzlich jemand unterdrückt rief.

„ Jack!" Es war Elijah, der plötzlich neben dem Podest stand. In diesem Moment zog der Henker, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, an dem Hebel und Jack stürzte durch die Klappe nach unten. Dort rappelte er sich jedoch auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, den er sich angeschlagen hatte, als schon Elijah bei ihm war und mit seinem Degen seine Handfesseln durchschnitt. Dann packte er Jack am Handgelenk und zog den Piraten mit sich.

„ Wir müssen auf den Wehrgang!", rief Elijah und deutete nach oben.

„ Dieser Drache...", begann Jack.

„ Eine Rakete voll Zauberpulver von Gandalf. Annabelle hat sie entzündet. – Ist doch ein netter Special Effect, oder?!" Sie eilten unter den Torbögen hindurch, wo leider einige Rotröcke standen, die nichts von dem _Angriff_ des Drachen mitbekommen hatten. Jedoch schlugen Elijah und Jack die Überraschten nieder und Letzterer griff im Lauf nach einem Degen.

„ Deine Sachen sind auf der _Pearl_ oder?!", fragte Elijah.

„ Aye!", erwiderte Jack und parierte den Angriff eines Rotrocks, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen war. Elijah und Jack fochten wie die Teufel und schlugen sich so schließlich einen Weg zur Treppe nach oben zum Wehrgang frei. Sie liefen sie rasch hinauf, schlugen zwei weitere Rotröcke nieder und erreichten schließlich die schwere Holztür, die zum Wehrgang führte. Hinter ihnen kamen die Schreie, das Degengeklirr und das Klappern der Bajonetts immer näher. Da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Annabelle stand vor ihnen.

„ Los!", rief sie aufgeregt und Jack und Elijah stürzten auf den Wehrgang. Annabelle donnerte die Tür hinter ihnen zu und legte mit Hilfe Elijahs einen Riegel vor. Nur einen kurzen Moment später versuchten die Rotröcke, die Tür durch Rammen aufzubekommen. Unten im Hof knallten Schüsse und kleine Eisenkugeln landeten auf dem Wehrgang.

„ Verdammt", murmelte Jack. Dann wandte er sich an Annabelle und Elijah, die Händchen haltend vor ihm standen. „ Das war eine irre Aktion." Aus seinem Mund klangen diese Worte wie ein Lob.

„ Dem König der irren Aktionen gebührt eine ebenso irre Aktion, um ihn vor dem sicheren Schlingentod zu retten", erwiderte Elijah sanft und Jack grinste leicht. Da knallte plötzlich ein Kanonenschuss. Elijah, Annabelle und Jack zuckten zusammen.

„ Das ist ganz klar die _Black Pearl_!", rief Jack und starrte hinaus aufs Meer, das man von hier aus sehr gut sehen konnte und darauf das Schiff, das Jack so viel bedeutete.

„ Die Crew wartet auf dich...", drang Elijahs Stimme in seine Gedanken. Jack wandte sich zu ihnen um.

„ Und auf Stella", fügte Annabelle ein wenig leiser hinzu.

„ Du lässt sie mit mir gehen?", fragte Jack leicht verwirrt. Annabelle blitzte ihn an.

„ Also jetzt stell mich hier mal nicht als Anstandsdame hin! Natürlich lasse ich sie mit dir gehen, solange du gut auf sie aufpasst. Wenn nicht, dann kannst du was erleben!", versprach sie ihm leidenschaftlich. Jack nickte und klopfte dann Elijah auf die Schulter.

„ Du wärst ein guter Pirat, mein Sohn", meinte er. – Sollte wohl ein Lob sein. Dann nahm er Annabelles freie Hand (die andere war ja in Elijahs vergraben) und küsste sie auf den Handrücken wie ein wahrer Gentleman.

„ Ich wünsche euch beiden viel Glück. Heiratet recht bald und ladet uns ein, denn ich liebe Hochzeiten! Ich danke euch! Alles Gute!", rief Jack und ging dann zur anderen Seite des Wehrgangs, die steil abfiel und in einem Palmenhain endete. Eine Strickleiter führte hinab.

„ Stella ist zu Hause in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt", gab Annabelle ihm noch mit auf dem Weg.

„ Das dürfte das kleinere Problem sein", erwiderte er dann. „ Bis bald." Damit ließ sich Jack auf die Strickleiter hinab und kletterte hinunter in die Freiheit. Annabelle und Elijah blieben auf dem Wehrgang zurück. Das Donnern an der Tür hatte aufgehört, die Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten gehörte nun der _Black Pearl_.

„ Tja... Damit ist unsere Aufgabe wohl erfüllt...", seufzte Elijah und zog seine Annabelle an sich. Sie nickte und lächelte leicht.

„ Du warst sehr mutig", lobte sie ihn.

„ Du aber auch." Sie küssten einander, bis sie die _Black Pearl_ betrachteten, die mit geblähten Segeln an der Küste entlang fuhr. Sie winkten ihr, obwohl sie wussten, dass man sie wohl nicht sah und doch entdeckten sie Keith und seinen Drachen über den Schiff schweben und es schien, als winke er zurück.

„ Die haben sich geschnitten, wenn sie denken, dass sie mich in diesem Zimmer einsperren können!", knurrte ich, während ich mich vorsichtig an dem Tau herabließ, das ich aus Bettlaken, meinen Gardinen und einigen Kleidern zusammengebunden hatte. Kaum hatten meine Füße die Terrasse berührt, da sah ich eine Bewegung neben mir. Ich fuhr zu ihr herum und erstarrte.

„ Jack...?!" Ich starrte den Piraten an, als ob er das achte Weltwunder wäre. Er grinste und breitete die Arme aus. Eine einfache Geste, aber mit großer Wirkung. Ich fiel ihm um den Hals und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, auf die Lippen.

„ Du lebst?!", fragte ich verwirrt und glücklich zugleich.

„ Dank deiner wahnsinnigen Freunde und einer irren Rettungsaktion", erwiderte er grinsend. Ich umarmte ihn gleich noch einmal, einfach nur um mich von seiner Lebendigkeit zu überzeugen und weil meine Freunde gerade nicht in der Nähe waren, sodass ich sie hätte umarmen können. Plötzlich ertönten Stimmen und knallten Schüsse. Jack blickte über die Schulter und schob mich von sich, um mich eindringlich anblicken zu können.

„ Kommst du mit mir?", fragte er. Ich nickte. „ Deine Freunde bleiben allerdings hier. Elijahs Wunde scheint immer noch nicht..." Ein Schuss knallte, Jack verzog genervt das Gesicht.

„ Erkläre es mir später! Komm jetzt!", sagte ich einfach nur, packte seine Hand und lief mit ihm in Richtung Meer. „ Wie sieht dein weiterer Plan aus?!", fragte ich ihn.

„ Die _Black Pearl_ treibt vor Port Royal im Meer. Sie warten auf uns", erklärte er und warf einen raschen Blick zurück. Wir schlugen uns in die Büsche und rannte hinab zum Wasser, wo der kleine verfallene Steg lag.

Elijah und Annabelle saßen am Strand, eng umschlungen und blickten auf das Meer. In der Ferne waren leise Stimmen der Rotröcke zu hören und ab und zu ein paar Schüsse. Ein Papagei kreischte im Dickicht. Das Paar saß auf den verschlungenen Wurzeln des Baumes an dem so viele Erinnerungen hingen. Annabelle strich sanft und zärtlich über die knorrigen Wurzeln des Baums.

„ So viele Erinnerungen... Zu dritt", murmelte sie leise. Elijah küsste sie sanft auf die Wange.

„ Es wird ihr gut gehen bei Jack."

„ Das Piratenleben ist gefährlich", erwiderte Annabelle und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter.

„ Jack ist clever und hat schon einige brenzlige Situationen gemeistert. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie lächelten einander aufmunternd an, bevor sie sich zärtlich küssten. Annabelle strich ihm über das Haar, das ein gutes Stück gewachsen war.

„ Das was du auf dem Schiff zu dem Kommodore gesagt hast...", begann Annabelle und errötete leicht. Elijah lächelte und nickte unmerklich.

„ Dass ich dich heiraten werde? Ich habe es ernst gemeint, wenn es das ist, was du wissen möchtest." Er lächelte sie schüchtern an. Annabelle strahlte zurück.

„ Das ist gut!", meinte sie leise. In diesem Moment erschien die Gestalt des Gouverneurs neben ihnen.

„ Dad!" Annabelle sprang erschrocken und verlegen auf. Er lächelte erst sie und dann Elijah gütig an.

„ Sie ist mit dem Piraten weg?", fragte er leise und mehr rhetorisch. Annabelle nickte. Der Gouverneur blickte Elijah an. „ Und du hast ihn befreit?" Elijah nickte und trat mutig näher.

„ Ich trage die Verantwortung für das, was ich getan habe", sagte er tapfer. Annabelles Vater zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„ Oh... Das habe ich gar nicht vor, sonst würde es erneut einen Aufruhr beim Hängen geben und diesmal würde meine Tochter _dich_ befreien. Nein, nein. Sie würde mir die Hölle heiß machen." Er lächelte und nickte ihnen zu. „ Ich nehme an, auch ihr wollt eure eigene Zukunft finden?"

„ Ja... Ich würde gerne um Annabelles Hand anhalten!" Elijah verbeugte sich leicht. Der Gouverneur lächelte.

„ Wenn sie dich will, sehe ich nichts, was euch im Wege steht." Elijah und Annabelle fielen einander in die Arme und küssten einander glücklich, als ihnen die Anwesenheit des Gouverneurs wieder einfiel und sie errötend voneinander ließen.

„ Allerdings wisst ihr ja, dass ihr wie üblich die Verlobungszeit von einem halben Jahr einzuhalten habt?", fragte Annas Vater. Die beiden nickten einstimmig. Der Gouverneur blickte nachdenklich hinaus aufs Meer.

Jack und ich standen auf dem verfallenen Steg, nicht weit von meinem Elternhaus entfernt. Hinter uns knallten die Schüsse und ich hörte die Stimmen der Rotröcke.

„ Komm! Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!", rief Jack und blickte nervös über die Schulter zurück. Ich nickte und begann, rasch mein Kleid zu lösen.

„ Was tust du da?!", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„ Ich kann damit nicht schwimmen! Ich würde versinken wie ein Stein!", erwiderte ich und bekam vor lauter Nervosität die Häkchen nicht auf. Jack seufzte, murmelte etwas wie:" Schade um den guten Stoff." und dann packte er mein Kleid und zerriss es mit einem raschen Ruck.

„ Ich will gar nicht wissen, woher du das kannst!" Ich stieg aus dem Kleid und sprang nur mit meinem weißen Leinenkleid bekleidet ins Wasser. Er tauchte neben mir ein.

„ Ist auch besser so", grinste er verwegen und wir machten, dass wir davonkamen. Wir schwammen rasch und dennoch hatte ich das Gefühl, Jack aufzuhalten. Hinter uns waren die ersten Rotröcke bereits aus dem Gesträuch gebrochen und jagten uns Eisenkugeln hinterher.

„ Ich halte dich nur auf!", keuchte ich.

„ Red keinen Mist!", erwiderte er, packte meinen Arm und zog mich mit sich. „ Ohne dich macht die Flucht keinen Sinn, da kann ich mich auch gleich hängen lassen!" Die _Black Pearl _hatte wohl geankert, sie bewegte sich zumindest nicht mehr und ich spürte ein Gefühl von Heimkehr, je näher wir dem Schiff kamen. Endlich hatten wir es erreicht, hinter uns verklangen die Schreie der Rotröcke. Wir hatten es geschafft! Uns wurde ein Tau zugeworfen, das Jack ergriff. Mit dem anderen Arm umschlang er mich und ich klammerte mich an ihm fest.

„ Aye!", rief er und dann wurden wir schon mit einem gewaltigen Ruck nach oben gezogen, dass es einem die Stiefel auszog. So fanden wir uns schließlich pitschnass auf dem Schiffsdeck wieder, wo uns die Crew lautstark begrüßte. Jack stand auf und reichte mir galant die Hand, um mir hoch zu helfen.

„ Ah... Die Missy!", grinste Biney. Jack griff nach dem Mantel, der ihm hingehalten wurde und hing ihn mir um die Schultern. Er hatte ihn an jenem Tag an dem wir die Isla de Muerta gesprengt hatten, auf der _Black Pearl _samt seiner Waffen und seinem Hut zurückgelassen.

„ Aye, die Missy. Nun aber alles auf seine Plätze! – Außer du Biney, mit dir muss ich noch reden. Zum Beispiel über den Kodex..."

„ Das sind doch mehr... Richtlinien!", griente Biney und schlug dem Captain auf die Schulter. Jack grinste schief, bevor er sich an mich wandte.

„ Geh in meine Kajüte. In meinem Schrank ist eine Überraschung für dich", sagte er und zwinkerte vielversprechend. Meine Neugierde war geweckt und ich machte, dass ich unter Deck kam. Als ich den Schrank öffnete, fiel ich beinahe in Ohnmacht, als ich meine Überraschung sah: es war ein lilafarbenes Kleid mit cremefarbenen Unterröcken. Über den Bügel hing zusätzlich ein Gürtel an dem eine Degenscheide befestigt war. Ich nahm die Sachen heraus und probierte sie sofort an. Ich drehte und wendete mich vor dem Spiegel, der in der Kajüte hing und lief schließlich hinauf an Deck, wo ich Jack, der am Steuerrad stand, um den Hals fiel.

„ Ich danke dir!", rief ich und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. Er lächelte leicht.

„ Es gefällt dir also?"

„ Ja klar!" Ich löste mich von ihm, um eine Pirouette vor ihm zu vollführen. „ Und was meinst du?!" Er betrachtete mich lächelnd und reichte mir dann die Hand, um mich erneut an sich zu ziehen.

„ Mylady, die _Black Pearl_ wartet auf unsere Anweisungen." Ich starrte ihn an. Dann begann ich zu strahlen und legte die Arme um meinen Captain.

„ Bring mich bis zum Horizont!", flüsterte ich, den Kopf in Nacken gelegt, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Er erwiderte meinen Blick und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„ Und noch viel weiter..." Er küsste mich sanft. „ Wie wär's mit Singapur?!"

--

(the end)


End file.
